Four Points In The Dark
by bet it aint me
Summary: Continuation of the Fall For Your Series. They must be read in order for this to make sense. A year has passed and Hale pack has settled back in to routine. Everyone is happy. Paul and his mates are healthy and safe. Someone out of the packs past has arrived intent on revenge. She plans on destroying Hale pack completely. She knows exactly who she will use to do it too.
1. Chapter 1

Paul drops down out of the tree on top of Scott smearing the dye across the shocked wolf's throat. He rolls to the ground and darts around a snarling Danny quickly striking him in 3 spots as he passes. Swearing from the wolves filling the forest as he darts in to the darkness. He rubs his scent on a tree and turns to leap up in to one on the other side of the narrow trail when he hears a noise to his right. He ducks missing Peter's swipes and lashes out his hand painting a bright mark on Peter's thigh. Paul pivots kicking high in to the air where Peter's face should be. "Shit." He says to himself just as he's flung across the path. He hits the ground and rolls grunting slightly when he feels his shoulder pop. Peter is on him in the blink of an eye in full Beta shift. In an instant though he's backing away rubbing his eyes. Paul pockets the spray and presses a vile of water in to one of Peter's hands and says. "Love you." As Paul dashes away he faintly hears Peter chuckle.

Breathing heavy Paul pauses several minutes later. He tries to roll his left shoulder gritting his teeth and grunting in pain. _Left shoulders always been fucked._ He thinks thinking briefly back to Mark and his friends torturing him. Sensing the presence he lashes out whirling around. Kyle blocks his hand and strikes back punching him in the chest. The human staggers back a few steps and feints right. Kyle moves to intercept and catches a face full of powder. His eyes bulge and he drops to his knees gasping. Paul kneels. "Here baby." He says softly handing Kyle a vial of water. "Run." Kyle gasps out. "Love you." He kisses Paul on the cheek and shoves him away. Paul rushes in to the darkness. Several minutes later Isaac lunges at him from behind a tree. Paul throws several punches none of which land. He spins aiming a roundhouse to Isaac's mid-section figuring it wouldn't hit using the motion as a distraction He pulls another packet from his pocket and flails it at Isaac's face. In a blur of motion Isaac tears his shirt off and whips it through the cloud of powder while closing his eyes and mouth and ducking. He's mostly successful only feeling a slight stinging in his eyes and throat. When he opens his eyes though Paul has moved. His dye covered hands striking and leaving marks signifying dagger strikes down Isaac's side. He swings around behind Isaac going for his neck. Isaac throws an elbow back catching Paul in the side eliciting a yelp of pain. Knocked off balance Paul's killing blow hits Isaac on the shoulder blade. The wolfsbane infused dye causing muscle spasms and severely reducing the use of the wolfs left arm. The two trade blows for several moments. Isaac catches Paul with a surprise kick to the side and he crashes to the ground hard. He cries out as his shoulder dislocates. He lurches to his feet as Isaac closes in on him. Paul whimpers holding his arm feigning distress. When Isaac is within a few feet Paul's spins to face him bringing his good arm up brandishing his mace. "Circus peanuts!" Isaac yells holding his hands up. Paul drops the mace and stumbles. Isaac grabs him. "Baby I'm so sorry."

The other wolves who had been watching converge on them. "Hold him." Derek says. "I'm going to set it OK?" He says gently. Paul's pained eyes meet his and he nods. The other wolves step in and begin pulling the pain from their injured pack mate. With a jerk and a pop Paul's shoulder is put back where it belongs. Paul seizes crying out in pain before it flutters away. "You did great!" Stiles says happily. Paul chuckles. "I'm probably dead Stiles." "This is the first time you made it this far! You really gave Isaac a fight too!" Paul shrugs then winces in pain. "Your safe word still makes me laugh." Scott says scratching at the dye on his throat. "Best road trip candy there is." The human says with a laugh. Kyle snickers thinking back to their road trip back to California from Texas a little over a year ago. "Come on let's get back to the house. We'll need to get that shoulder looked at." Derek says. Paul sighs and lets them lead him back towards the house. "My favorite part was when Isaac ripped his shirt off." Stiles laughs at Paul. "Yeah I wish I could have got that on camera. The look on your face was pretty awesome."

"Well it's been a few months since you've been in here so I guess that's a good sign." Melissa says with a smirk. "No nerve damage so there shouldn't be any need for surgery. You should try and limit the use for a few weeks. Keep it in this sling as much as possible." Paul nods his head. "Should have seen him mom he took down 4 wolves before his mate dislocated his shoulder." Scott says with a laugh. Isaac growls and punches him in the shoulder. "It's not really his fault." Paul says with a laugh. "It's never really been 100% since…..Texas." the wolves all scowl. "Well the doctor has written you prescriptions for a muscle relaxer an anti-inflammatory, and pain to keep the swelling down. I imagine you'll heal pretty quickly so you may not need it. OK I have non supernatural related injuries waiting. You know the routine. Take care of him." She says pointing at Kyle and Isaac. "Call me if there are any problems." "Thanks mom." Scott says rubbing his shoulder. "Thanks." Paul says. "Don't mention it." She says with a smile patting him on the leg. With a smile directed at Isaac and Kyle she walks out of the room.

Soon Paul is wedged in between Isaac and Kyle in the back of Stile's Jeep heading back to the house. Isaac takes Paul's hand and strokes his fingers over it gently. Paul lays his head on Isaac's shoulder. "Don't be sad puppy. It was an accident." "I know." Isaac says softly. "Still sucks though. I hate it when you get hurt." "Necessary part of training. The more it happens the easier I'll be able to work through it." Isaac huffs softly and leans his head over pressing it against Paul's. "You looked really good though." "Thanks." Paul says lifting his arm so he can place a kiss on the back of Isaac's hand. "It felt good. Until you broke me anyway." "Hey!" Isaac exclaims. Paul and Kyle both laugh and pull Isaac over on to their laps tickling, poking and kissing him. The trios established treatment whenever any of them get too morose for no real reason.

Soon they are back at the house. "Shower then pizza!" Stiles says as he takes Derek's hand and leads him up the stairs. Everyone else groans but heads towards the stairs. "Probably a good idea even I can tell how much you all stink." Paul says bumping Scott playfully. Kyle grabs him and heads up the stairs carrying Paul like a new bride while he laughs and squirms. Isaac then grabs Kyle and lifts him in to the air and carries both of them up the stairs while everyone else laughs. "We're not saving you any if you get distracted. We ordered on the way so they should be here any minute." Danny says pulling Scott towards their bedroom. Eventually Paul, Kyle and Isaac are all in the shower. While the newness of their relationship has faded their intense love and devotion for one another is as strong as always. Paul as usual rolls his eyes and surrenders to Kyle and Isaac's pampering doing his best to also help clean them as they focus on him. Mindful of Danny's warning they avoid any sexcapades and are soon drying off. "Ugh. Can't believe I'm walking away from all this dick just for pizza." Paul says gesturing at Kyle and Isaac's erections. Isaac shrugs then looks at Kyle with an evil grin. Kyle smirks and says. "Better to walk and get pizza while you still can. Isaac and I plan to fuck you unconscious after dinner." " _Fuck_ Kyle!" Paul whines. He gestures down at his erection showing prominently through the sweat pants he had slipped on. "You can't say stuff like that now I have to find something more discreet. You're both very bad boys." Kyle and Isaac both grin at each other obviously very pleased with themselves. Paul moves like he's going to walk out of the bathroom then drops to his knees and sucks Kyle's stiffness in to his mouth while grabbing Isaac's erection and stroking it firmly. Both wolfs freeze. Paul spends the next few minutes alternating between his two mates as they squirm and whimper. Plenty of practice has allowed Paul to know where both his mates are in relation to climax. He brings them both quite close then stops and stands up. "Oh I think I heard the doorbell." Paul says with a cackle as he runs out of the bathroom. Kyle and Isaac both crash out of their blissed out journey to squirt town and look at each other with disbelieving eyes. " _Paul!_ " They both yell. The only reply they get is the sound of the bedroom door closing.

Once dressed the two find their mate sitting between Stiles and Scott at the table with a smile on his face. "They can't protect you forever." Kyle says with a laugh dropping down in to his chair. Paul looks innocently at them "What I can't sit with my Alpha's mate and big brother?" "We have seriously under estimated his capacity for evil." Isaac says with a smirk sitting down next to Kyle. He reaches a long leg out under the table and gently bumps Paul's foot. His human smiles back at him and hooks his foot around Isaac's ankle.

"So." Derek says clearing his throat slightly. "Any lessons learned tonight?" "He can climb a tree like a monkey." Scott says bumping Paul's leg with his. Derek smirks. "Anything that can be useful to Paul's training?" He clarifies. "You were distracted." Kyle says looking at Paul. When his mate looks at him with a questioning expression Kyle continues. "Before I jumped you….You were someplace else not paying attention." "Oh yeah. I uh…." Scott puts his hand comfortingly on Paul's shoulder. "My shoulder was hurting. I was just thinking back to how it initially got injured." "You OK?" Isaac says reaching across the table for Paul's hand. "Yeah…yeah. It was just a few seconds but….He's right it distracted me." Paul squeezes Isaac's hand then turns to Stiles. "I do feel like I'm getting better though." "You are." Derek says. "Your reflexes are quicker, your instincts are improving. Your senses are also a bit sharper. Why did you stand and fight though? You should have disabled him and got away." "Out of gas." Paul says. "I wouldn't have been able to run very far I was already exhausted. My shoulder already hurt." "We need to work on his cardio." Stiles says. "That's what's letting him down now before it was just the overall lack of skill. He's got skills now just needs a bigger gas tank." "I'll start running in the mornings before work. Provided there are no hunter wolves hiding in the tree's I should be fine." Isaac shakes his head with a frown. "I'll come with you." "Me too." Kyle says firmly. Paul opens his mouth to protest but nods instead. "We'll make a threesome of it then." He says with a grin. "Just be sure to get off the road before you invariably rip each other's clothes off. I don't want my Dad calling me again when people call in to report naked debauchery on the side of the road." Stiles says with a grin "No promises." Kyle says smirking.

Across town a bus pulls in to the Greyhound stop situated at a somewhat dated motel. A woman steps somewhat timidly off the bus looking around suspiciously before stepping away from the rest of the passengers waiting to gather their luggage from the luggage compartments. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She seems to grow in stature and presence. Were anyone close enough to see her face they would swear they saw her features shift slightly her appearance changing giving her a more regal, angular appearance.

"Here wolfie wolfie." She mutters under her breath before turning and heading towards the motel office.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kyle, Isaac and a sleepy grumbling Paul are jogging through the forest. "Shouldn't there be snow?" Kyle says after several minutes. "It's coming." Isaac says "We always have a bit of snow by Christmas. "Snow cover will make it hard for me to jog back here, we'll have to use the road." Paul says hoping over a fallen branch on the rough trail they are following. "That's fine." Isaac says. "Safer for us back here but we'll figure something out. Quit stalling." He says with a swat to Paul's backside as he speeds up. "Let's get a move on money ass." Kyle laughs placing his hand on Paul's back and pressing as he picks up the pace. Paul laughs and increases his speed winking at the amused look Isaac gives them over his shoulder.

Later that day the woman is standing in line at Starbucks. _Somewhere…_ She thinks. She'd felt the presence of the supernatural in the area of this and a few other businesses in town. Feeling a tug she turns and focuses on Paul who is walking through the lobby. She watches as he glances over towards an empty table and grins. "Odd." She says to herself. Leaving her place in line she starts to follow him towards the elevator bank. "Hold the door please." She says speeding up. Paul holds his arm out blocking the door. He greets her with a smile. "Thanks." She says. "You're welcome." He replies. _Curious. No spark. Must be in very close proximity to have such an imprint._ The elevator stops on the next floor. As the doors open her face sours as she steps to the far back corner of the elevator. Looking down she pretends to busy herself with something in her purse. "Morning sunshine." Danny says with a smirk stepping in to the elevator. "They nearly killed me this morning. Don't hold it against me if I pass out before lunch." Paul says shaking his head. "How's the arm?" Danny says placing his hand on Paul's shoulder gently. Paul winches slightly. "Still tender." Danny pulls his hand back trialing his fingers along the side of Paul's neck. "Sorry I thought it would be feeling better by now." The door opens again and they both step out. _Fool! Letting that animal scent mark you in public_. She thinks darkly. She holds back a second and then follows them down the hallway. They turn a corner chatting quietly. She focuses on them and amplifies their conversation. "Come back to my office a few minutes let me help you. I can't believe they let you leave if you were in pain." "I didn't tell them. They spend all day every day worrying about me I just wanted to give them a break." They turn a corner then and their conversation is cut off. Turning the corner a few seconds later she sees they have entered an office suite. "Cerberus." She whispers to herself. As she is heading back to the elevator she pauses as she feels a spike in supernatural energy. A cruel grin forms as she waits for the elevator. "Pack human. Making this too easy."

In Danny's office Paul is sighing and slumping against the wolf in relief as he siphons his pain away. "Thanks." Danny frowns in concern. "I had no idea you were in so much pain how are you hiding it?" "I mostly just try not to focus on it. Beyond the smell of my being in pain most of the packs ability to sense it on me seems to come from the bonds. So long as I don't focus on it it's harder to sense." Paul looks at Danny with a frown. " I was honest with you because you asked. Please don't tell Kyle and Isaac. I'm not in danger. There is no reason to tell them. OK?" Danny is silent for a moment before he nods. "OK. You _did_ tell _me_ though. So promise you'll let me help you?" "Sure thing. I'd take the stuff the doctor prescribed but….." Danny sighs and finishes for him. "Everyone hates the smell. Paul it's not fair for you to be in pain for the sake of our noses. It's not like it's a terrible stink it just covers up your normal scent with an artificial chemical smell." Paul straightens up and pats Danny on the arm. "It's really OK. Not a big deal." "OK." Danny says after a moment. "How are you coming on the SAN upgrades?" Paul grins glad for the change of subject. "Should be done by the end of the week. Hit a snag adding the extra trays but we tracked it down to bad firmware. The vendor is supposed to get us an updated patch today that should let us add the trays and get the capacity to where we want it." "Good, come see me later if you need me to…" Danny holds his hand out towards Paul and wiggles his fingers. "Will do. Thanks Danny." Paul gives his pack mate a quick hug then exits the office and heads to his cube. Danny walks over to his window and raises the blinds. He looks at Paul thoughtfully for a moment a slight look of worry on his face. Eventually he goes to his desk and gets to work.

Looking up a time later Danny sees Jeff talking to Paul. Respecting his pack mates privacy he doesn't listen in. He does however growl slightly when he sees Jeff touch Paul's arm and shoulder repeatedly. He is standing behind Paul leaning over him slightly appearing to show him something on his computer. Jeff eventually laughs and moves off. Danny walks out to Paul's cube and rubs his hand subtly over the spots Jeff had been touching. Paul looks up and smiles. "Thanks, he doesn't realize he's violating wolf law by touching me." Paul whispers. "Didn't you tell him you were taken?" Danny asks. "Yeah, that's just how he is. I've noticed him being a little touchy feely with other people. He never says anything inappropriate. It's just how he is." Danny nods and says quietly. "If he starts to bother you let me know. A mate smelling of another interested party is never a good thing." Paul chuckles. "Yeah believe me I remember what will happen to me." Danny freezes and then kneels down so he's eye level with Paul. He places his hand on Paul's leg and squeezes. "Hey. I didn't mean to bring that back up. You know he would never…" "I know." Paul says bumping Danny with his wrist. "It took a little while but I feel completely 100% safe with him. With all of you." Danny smiles. "You're our human we'd never let anything happen to you. How's the shoulder need any help?" "It's OK. If you take too much I'll get foggy brain and have trouble concentrating." "I don't know how good of an idea it is for you to be jogging so hard after dislocating your shoulder." Danny says with a frown. "It really doesn't hurt. It's just when I'm doing things that puts a strain on it like getting dressed, carrying things, opening doors." "OK." Danny says gruffly. "Just don't let anyone pressure you. It's not like we're at war the chances of you needing to take on half a dozen wolves in one night are pretty slim." Danny whispers with a grin. He stands back up and gives Paul's good shoulder a soft squeeze then walks over to someone else's cube to talk to them.

Later that evening Paul pushes back from his computer and stands. He rolls his neck and both shoulders. He's slow and ginger with the healing one wincing as the angry nerves make their presence known. Shutting his laptop down he reaches for his things. His hand pauses a blank look on his face. After a few seconds he shakes his head slightly and grabs his phone. Tossing it in his bag he heads for the door. Being the last one out Paul turns the alarm on and locks the entry. Out in the nearly empty parking lot he is almost to where Kyle is waiting at the curb when he pauses. Turning he scans the parking lot. Around the corner and out of his field of view the woman from before crouches pulling the hood of her black coat up over her head. She backs further in to the darkness and seemingly vanishes. "Paul?" Kyle calls. Paul looks back and sees Kyle standing next to Bumblebee looking tense. With a grin Paul resumes and is met by Kyle at the front of the car. "What's wrong?" Kyle says hugging Paul firmly and kissing him soundly. "Nothing. Just felt like I was being watched for a minute." Kyle peers over Paul's shoulder and sniffs the air. "Come on let's get you home. Better safe than sorry." He puts his hand on Paul's back and guides him towards the car placing himself between Paul and the building. "How's the shoulder?" He asks. "Not bad, Danny kept things under control." At the car Kyle opens the door for Paul and waits for him to get in before closing it. Just then the wind shifts. Kyle picks up the faintest hint of _something_ in the air. _What is that?_ He looks over his shoulder but sees nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Later the same night Isaac finds Paul napping on the couch in front of the fire place. Kyle catches his eye from the kitchen door so Isaac changes course and walks over to talk to him. Once the door swings shut Kyle shakes his head. "We're pushing him too hard." He says quietly. "How so?" Isaac asks. "The work outs, the training. I think he's hiding how much pain he is in. Look." Kyle holds up the prescription bottle of Paul's pain medication. Quite a few of the pills are gone. "I guess that explains the cologne he's been wearing." Isaac says with a sour face. "He barely wears any though. It can't be enough to cover up medication." Isaac says taking the bottle from Kyle and staring at it like the answers might be printed on the label. Kyle puts his hand on Isaac's arm and tugs him further in to the kitchen away from the door. "I talked to Deaton, he wouldn't come out and say it directly but he confirmed that this type of medication alters scent the least. This is not what he was prescribed at the hospital. I think Paul asked him." "Why would he do that? He knows that any one of us would gladly take his pain away." Isaac says frustration and displeasure broadcasting off him in waves. "We have been." Stiles says walking in the back door with Scott. "I think it's not enough. You should have seen him get out of the car when we got home. He hid it well but he was stiff and sore all over not just his shoulder." Kyle says rubbing his arms as his face clouds with worry. "Could it be the weather?" Scott asks softly looking in the direction of the young wolf's sleeping mate. "All the old injuries from…before…maybe they don't like the change in weather. Deaton was limping a little bit today and he said it was an old injury." "It's probably a combination of things, old injuries, new ones, weather, and all the training and running." Kyle says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well that's all going to stop immediately." Isaac says eyes set angrily. "I don't know if he will." Kyle says shaking his head.

"Our mate is in pain, for no good reason. He needs to take a break we've been pushing him too hard for too long. Marks gone, Chris is keeping hunters away, Beacon Hills has been quiet for years. As it is he could probably take on half a dozen humans with what he's learned. He's always felt that he wasn't good enough, handsome enough, or strong enough for the two of us. We can't let him keep hurting himself just because he thinks he has something to prove." "What's all the whispering about?" Paul asks walking in to the kitchen his hand covering a huge yawn. "Sorry." He says when his yawn finishes. He smiles and looks at the gathered wolves with tired eyes. "You…. are in trouble." Isaac says seriously. "A Sexy Kind Of Trouble?" Paul asks with raised eye brows. Stiles laughs causing Scott to elbow him. Isaac reaches for Paul and pulls him in to his arms. "We need to talk." He says lifting his mate easily and carrying him towards the stairs. "Night guys." Kyle says with a chuckle and follows..

"You need to stop." Isaac says after setting a confused Paul down on their bed. "Stop what?" He asks. "You're pushing yourself too hard." Kyle says sitting down on the bed next to Paul. "I'm not.." Paul starts. "You get up early to do laundry and house work, then you train with us, then you go to work and put in crazy hours, then you come home and do even more work." Isaac says. "You're hurting yourself pushing so hard and hiding it from us." "I'm…not…" Paul says getting flustered. He looks down at the floor. "Baby." Isaac says sinking to his knees in front of Paul and looking up to see Paul's downcast eyes. "You've got nothing to prove. "You are _perfect._ No one has ever said 'If only Paul would try harder, or work more, or clean faster.' We've been careless and not seen that you're putting your health at risk." "You don't have to run yourself-ragged to impress anyone or prove to us that you belong. You belong here because you're Paul. Not because of how well you fight or how far you can run." Kyle says leaning against the frowning human. "This isn't just about training. You're more capable than most people will ever be. You're busy _all the time._ I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were in pain." Isaac says taking both of Paul's hands in his large ones, his thumbs running over Paul's knuckles while looking up in to his eyes. "The pain is only a recent thing." Paul says quietly. "I thought I could manage it. I didn't want to be the broken human anymore." "Anything you need." Kyle says. " _Anything_ and the pack will take care of it. It's what pack does. Pack is closer than family. We don't just protect each other we help each other out. We do everything we can to make sure everyone in the pack has whatever they need in all aspects of their life. Hale Pack has got it down. My old pack was more of a club than anything else. Jeremy is a good person but he is pretty clueless on how to bring his wolves together." "I know." Paul says frowning deeply. "I'm lucky for them to have me at all." "No! That's not what I mean! I mean that all you have to do. All you have to be is you." Kyle says putting his arm around Paul's shoulder and squeezing. "There is nothing wrong with helping out. We all do, but you're trying to do too much and its wearing you out. Just relax some." Isaac says standing and crawling on the bed so that he is on his knees behind Paul. He places his hands on his mate and squeezes gently. Careful to avoid hurting the still healing joint. He kneads and rubs tenderly around the painful area. "Plus. If you wear yourself out all the time who's going to fuck both of us when we get too rowdy and need to be taught a lesson." Isaac says with a grin leaning down and whispering in Paul's ear. "He's right you know." Kyle says pressing against Paul. "Wolfs need to be kept in their place." Isaac pulls Paul back until he's lying flat on the bed and kisses him. Paul responds softly reaching up and tangling his fingers in Isaac's hair. After a few moments his hand stills and drops to the bed as Isaac pulls back. "He's fallen asleep!" Kyle whispers incredulously.

Isaac frowns at Paul a moment. His worry obvious in his expression. "Paul?" He says shaking Paul gently. The human squirms slowly and mumbles. "Don't forget….. to put Kyle's shoes…" "What baby?" Isaac asks softly looking at Kyle with raised eyebrows. "In the microwave." Paul sighs out. Turning to the side. Kyle huffs out a small laugh. "He's so gone. Weird that he just fell asleep so fast though." "Come on." Isaac says quietly gesturing towards Paul's legs hanging off the bed. Kyle stands and grabs Paul's feet then helps Isaac maneuver him in to a normal sleeping position. They both carefully strip Paul down to his underwear and then pull the blankets over him. Noting the humans relaxed easy breath and slow heart rate Kyle whispers. "He is completely out. I don't think I've ever seen him pass out like this before." "I'm going to talk to Danny and see if he can have some time off." Isaac says softly running his fingers through Paul's hair. "Paul won't like that." Kyle warns. Isaac gestures helplessly at Paul. "What else can I do? Even after napping for a few hours he literally passed out." "If you get Danny to force Paul to take a vacation and he finds out he's going to be really mad. Let's just talk to him when he wakes up." Isaac stands up and heads towards the bedroom door. "Isaac _please_." Kyle says hopping off the bed and rushing to grab Isaac's arm. "Don't forget about Texas. He was so angry at both of us. Please don't do anything to upset him. I don't want to feel those kinds of emotions from him ever again." Isaac pauses looking back at Paul on the bed. He finally shakes his head. "OK. We'll talk to him in the morning. "You wanna..." Kyle says gesturing back towards the bed with his head. "In a little bit, I'm going to go finish some work first." Kyle smiles. "OK." Kyle says stepping forward and kissing Isaac. "If I'm asleep before you get to bed, goodnight." "Good night." Isaac says slipping Kyle's sweater off and kissing him again before quietly leaving the room. Kyle pulls his pants shoes and socks off and slips in to the large bed next to Paul. Paul mutters softly before sliding an arm and leg over Kyle and sliding his head to its usual spot on Kyle's shoulder. "Love you." Kyle whispers softly.

"What's wrong?" Danny says from the doorway of the study. Isaac jerks his head up. "Sorry didn't hear you come in." "We just got back." Danny says as Scott pulls his and Danny's coats off and hangs them in the closet near the front door. "You're brooding quite a bit." Danny says walking in to the study and sitting next to the desk. "Just worried about Paul. He's working too hard. He essentially passed out once we got him to the bedroom. That's after napping for a couple hours on the couch too." Isaac says with a shake of his head. "Want me to…" "No." Isaac says cutting Danny off. "I can't go over his head and ask you to give him time off. I'll talk to him in the morning and see if he can't slow down some." "He is working longer hours than he really needs to." Danny says. "His project is way ahead of schedule. He could take some time off if he wanted to. Maybe you can suggest it?" Danny says with a shrug. "Maybe." Isaac says looking hopeful.

In the hotel on the other side of town the woman is chanting quietly holding Paul's watch. Eventually she sets it down and smirks. _Much easier to control than the rest of them._ "This is going far easier than I'd hoped." She says to the empty room thinking back to how easily she'd gained entry to Cerberus and found Paul's watch at his desk. The gentle mental nudge she'd given him had him leaving the cherished gift from Kyle and Isaac behind at the end of the day. Its proximity and value to Paul guaranteed that it would have just enough residual energy for her to be able to lock on to him. "Now to find out just how pliable your foolish brain is." She says with a cruel chuckle as she pulls a large ancient tome out of her suit case and flips through the pages. "Probably connected to the rest by the pack bond. My little human conduit." She mutters scanning the dusty pages.


	4. Chapter 4

The house is dark. Silent. Isaac moves slowly and quietly down the stairs. His enhanced vision allowing him to scan the darkness for signs of the intruder. At the bottom of the stairs he hears a faint sound from the direction of the study. His claws and teeth slowly extend as he braces himself for combat. He pulls the door open just as someone comes rushing at him out of the darkness. He slashes at his chest cutting deep. He sneerz at the pained scream the intruder makes Isaac slashes again going for the throat. The person falls against Isaac. The lights snap on and Derek yells "Isaac no!" Isaac's blood runs cold when he pushes the intruder back and Paul's shocked face looks up at him. They both freeze. A racking cough shudders through Paul as he struggles to breathe. "Isaac?" Paul asks blood spraying from his mouth as he stumbles back and falls to the floor. Isaac's mouth drops open as he falls shaking to his knees. His hands hover uselessly over the multiple wounds on Paul's face, neck and torso. "I love….." Paul manages to choke out clutching Isaac's hands. Paul's eyes full of pain show love and forgiveness as he goes limp and silent.

Isaac screams

Paul and Kyle both jerk awake as Isaac thrashes and screams. They both frantically try to wake him up. When his eyes open he looks at Paul and shoves himself away so hard he falls off the bed. He scuttles across the floor until his back hits the wall. "Isaac!" Paul yells jumping out of the bed and rushing to Isaac's side. "No!" Isaac roars holding his hands up. "Stay back!" He yells. "I'll hurt you!" Kyle grabs Paul's arm and yanks him back shoving him behind him. "Stay!" Kyle yells inches from Paul's face when the human resists and tries to get close to Isaac. "Stay!" Kyle yells again eyes flashing yellow. Kyle turns back to Isaac and moves closely. Isaac says nothing his eyes locked on Paul's a moment before he clenches them shut. "Isaac." Kyle says. Isaac shakes his head and refuses to open his eyes. "Isaac!" Kyle says again shaking the tall wolf. Isaac shakes his head seemingly in a daze. Kyle allows his claws to extend and cut in to Isaac's bare shoulder. The pain causes Isaac to flinch away from Kyle. When he looks up his eyes are normal. He sags against the wall. "Puppy?" Paul asks timidly. Before Kyle can throw himself between them Isaac has Paul in his arms and is squeezing him tightly. "Something…..I….I don't even know. It was like I was being forced…..I…I hurt you." The shaking wolf manages to stutter out between high pitched whines as he holds Paul firmly against his body and presses his nose firmly against Paul's neck.

Kyle places his hand on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac flinches and growls smacking Kyle's hand away. Just then the locked door to the room crashes in as Derek and the rest of the pack rush in. Isaac growls at them pulling Paul behind him and shifting to Beta. He backs Paul in to the closet and roars at them. "Stay back!" Kyle says holding his hand up to halt the approach of the pack. Isaac roars again the floors under their bare feet vibrating with the intensity of his warning. Isaac slams the door closed then with a sweep of his arm most of Paul's clothes are knocked to the floor. Isaac presses Paul back in to the corner of the closet and pulls them both under the clothes. He pulls Paul in to his arms and shivers. Whining softly he kisses and licks at the side of Paul's face and neck. "Baby." Paul says in to Isaac's ear. "It's OK. They are pack they won't hurt me." Isaac growls again golden eyes glaring at the closed door. "We felt your panic." Derek says through the closet door. "The door was locked. No one will hurt Paul." Isaac whines softly but doesn't shift back to human. "Come on Puppy. I'm safe here, we're in our room. Nothing bad ever happens in here. You and Kyle always protect me." "I hurt you. It was real it happened." Isaac says huskily. "Baby I'm fine you didn't hurt me." "I slashed your face and ripped your throat open." "Slide my phone under the door." Paul says. A few seconds later his phone slides across the floor. Isaac snarls at it and then growls low and dangerous at the door. "Back away from the door some." Paul says picking up his phone. Paul turns brings up the flash light app on his phone and soon the darkness of the closet lights up. Paul angles it away so it doesn't shine in their eyes and turns to Isaac. "I… I killed you." Isaac says starting to shiver as fat tears rolls down his face. "Hey." Paul says turning Isaac to face him. "Look." He says tilting his head back. He takes Isaac's hand and runs it along his throat. Isaac whimpers and curls his fingers away from the skin. "I'm fine baby you didn't hurt me. Do you smell any blood? It was a nightmare." Isaac shakes his head stubbornly as his human features return. Paul's uninjured body and constant use of the bond to calm Isaac finally getting through to the frightened wolf. "I didn't want to." Isaac says quietly. "Something made me. I….wasn't in control." "Do you love me?" Paul asks softly. "Yes." Isaac replies immediately. "Would you ever hurt me?" "No." Isaac says haltingly. "Baby I'm fine. Whatever it was it wasn't real. I'm right here and I'm not hurt." Isaac falls in to Paul's arms sobbing loud and broken. "Can you guys give us the room please?" Paul asks softly. Kyle looks up at the worried pack and nods. They pull back, Derek hovering by the remains of the door for a moment. "If you need anything…" Kyle nods his head yes and the Alpha leaves casting a worried look around the room.

"Can Kyle stay?" Paul asks quietly when Isaac calms down a few minutes later. Isaac doesn't look up from where his head is tucked under Paul's chin. "OK." He mumbles out eventually. Kyle grabs a blanket and pillow off the bed and settles on the floor outside the closet door. "I'm here guys no one is getting in there." "It was so real." Isaac says with a shudder. Paul guides them both on to their backs pulling the piles of clothes on top of them. "Do you want to go back to bed?" Paul asks a few minutes later. Isaac shakes his head no tightening his arms around Paul.

"Well?" Stiles asks once the door to their room is closed. "He doesn't feel right." Derek says. "Derek!" Stiles exclaims and rushes towards the door. "No!" Derek says holding his arms out. "He's not going to hurt anyone. Paul and Kyle are safe. Isaac just felt different on the bond until he woke up. It was like he was there but not there. He's mostly back to normal now." Stiles crosses his arms and leans on the small desk. "Do you think someone was controlling him?" "I don't know." Derek says walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge with a dark scowl. "Whatever it was is gone now. It was like there was something or someone connected to the pack bond." "How is that possible. They have to be pack to be on the bond." Stiles says before getting a distant look in his eye. After a moment he turns around and flips open the lid on his laptop. "What are you doing?" Derek asks. "What I always do sexy wolf. Research."


	5. Chapter 5

This somehow turned in to the smuttiest chapter I've ever done.

Paul wakes when he feels someone gently caressing his face. Sighing softly he turns in to the touch. Isaac softly runs his thumb across Paul's eyebrows then trails his index finger down his nose. He draws his thumb and forefinger lightly down the soft skin and slides his thumb gently over the slightly parted lips. Paul opens his eyes. The closet is dark but he can feel how close Isaac's face is to his. "I love you." Paul says softly. "Sorry for freaking out like that." Isaac whispers cupping Paul's cheek and kissing him tenderly. "I would have reacted the same way." Paul whispers stretching and squirming. "Are you sore? I'm sorry to keep you on the floor so long." Isaac says smoothing his fingers through Paul's hair before sliding his hand down to the back of his neck and squeezing gently. "Believe it or not, it was pretty comfortable. I could feel you even when I was asleep it was like you were watching over me. It made me feel….I like I was wrapped up in you, mentally and physically. It was wonderful. It's because you really were watching over me wasn't it? Did you sleep at all?" Isaac shakes his head no even though he knows Paul probably can't see him in the darkness. "I'm staying home today. Will you stay with me?" Paul asks. "Yes." Isaac says lying down across Paul's chest, his head resting directly over Paul's heart. "Do you want to talk about it?" Paul asks as he cards his fingers through his mate's hair. "No." Isaac says. "Already been through it once." "If you ever want to." Paul says squeezing Isaac's scalp gently with his fingers. "Thank you baby." Isaac says. Just then they both hear a muffled groan from outside the closet door. "Kyle." Isaac says. He gets up on his hands and knees and moves towards the door. He reaches up and twists the knob and pushes the door open. Kyle is sitting on the floor stretching and rubbing his shoulder. "Hey." Isaac says. "Hey." Kyle replies. He reaches for Isaac but stops. "Are you OK?" The young man asks. "Yeah I'm sorry about last night and you being out here on your own." "You're the two most important people in the world to me. I'd stand guard for you guys any time." Kyle says with a small smile before looking up at the doorway as Paul emerges from the closet. Paul stops and squeezes Isaac on the shoulder. "Hey ginger love." Paul says ducking down to give Kyle a kiss and a hug.

"I'm going to go down and talk to Danny about staying home today. Isaac and I are skipping work, do you want to stay too?" Kyle hesitates for a moment like he's not sure how to answer. "Please stay." Isaac says. "We can sleep some then go do something." Kyle shakes his head. "OK I'll stay." "Great I'll be back in a bit." Paul says straightening up with a smile. He turns and walks out of the room frowning at the shattered remains of the door. Isaac stands up and looks down at Kyle. The young wolf looks up at Isaac for a moment with an uncertain look on his face. Isaac reaches down and helps him to his feet. He then pulls Kyle in to a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I just needed to make sure he was OK. My wolf was really confused I'm sorry I shut you out." Kyle squeezes back. "Don't worry about it. He's your mate too." "I love you always know that." Isaac says kissing Kyle on the neck and ear. "Come on big guy." Kyle says taking one of Isaac's large hands and pulling him towards the bed. Isaac smiles weakly and follows. He pulls the drapes closed to darken the room and is soon pulled in to their big bed.

"Hey." Paul says walking in to the kitchen. Danny and Scott are loading dishes in to the dishwasher. "Hey everything OK?" Stiles asks pausing next to Paul on his way out of the kitchen. "Yeah we're fine. I was just coming to talk to the boss and see if I could take a personal day?" Paul winces slightly and looks over at Danny. "You've already put in 65 hours and its only Wednesday. Take the rest of the week off." Danny says with a chuckle. "But.." Paul starts to say. "That's an order human." Danny says closing the dishwasher and turning to face his employee crossing his arms. "If anything comes up we'll call you OK?" Paul lets the air out of his lungs as the argument to return to work dies on his tongue. "OK. Thanks Danny." Stiles leans over and gives Paul a kiss on the cheek. "Go take care of your boys. I'm going to go help Derek at the restaurant. These two are going to work. You will have the place to your selves. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Scott snorts and asks. "What wouldn't you do? What haven't you done?" "Hey now!" Stiles says with a mock glare. Paul grins at his pack mates and then turns and leaves the kitchen heading back upstairs.

Paul turns the corner at the top of the stairs and smirks when he sees that their bedroom is completely dark. "Love those drapes." He says shedding clothes as he walks in to the near complete darkness of the room. The only light coming from the hallway. "It's nice being able to block the light when we want." Kyle says from the direction of the bed. Paul strips completely nude and slips under the blanket that Isaac and Kyle are holding up for him. He's immediately wrapped up in four strong arms. Two mouths begin working on his neck. Paul whimpers and squirms in their arms. "Dirty boy." Kyle says huskily. "Coming to bed naked. How do you expect two horny wolves to act when faced with such deliciousness." Paul gasps as he feels a hand wrap around his erection. "I need you baby." Isaac whispers. "Let us make love to you." Paul moans deeply as Kyle begins biting at one of his nipples. Paul arches his back and tilts his head back. Isaac immediately attacks his neck nipping and licking. Kyle's mouth slowly moves down Paul's torso until his hot wetness envelopes the humans aching erection. Paul's body shudders as Kyle and Isaac both start working fingers inside him. "shhhh. Not everyone is gone yet." Isaac chuckles. "He obviously needs something in his mouth." Kyle whispers hotly. Seconds later Isaac's thick erection is slipping between Paul's lips. The human closes his eyes and focuses on pleasuring Isaac. Isaac's hips shake as Paul presses his finger in to the second knuckle and he presses on a certain spot. Kyle's mouth moves up to capture Paul's and seconds later he presses in to his human. Isaac slips Paul's erection in to his mouth while Paul continues loving Isaac. Kyle moans low and slow as he presses his erection deep in to Paul. "Fuck Kyle, fuck me already." Paul moans around Isaac's cock.

Kyle responds by slowly pulling back and then pushing back in slowly but firmly. He starts a slow steady rhythm. "You make me burn Paul. So hot. Hot like fire." Kyle pants out body slick with perspiration as his temperature rises. "Can't…last…" The young wolf pants out as his thrusts become more urgent. The sound of the front door slamming brings a grin to Kyles face. "Fuck thought they'd never leave." He says as he snaps his hips forward eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from Paul. Isaac changes position and gets on his knees. He guides Paul's mouth back to his cock while Kyle turns Paul over and brings him up on his knees. Kyle begins to snap his hips forward fucking his mate from behind while Isaac feeds Paul his dick. "You look so amazing like this." Isaac grunts out running his hands through Paul's hair and down his back as he fucks his mouth. Kyle exhales jaggedly drawing Isaac's attention. Their gazes lock, two sets of yellow eyes blazing in the darkness. "Fill him up." Isaac pants before letting out a deep guttural moan as Paul aggressively works Isaac's cock and prostrate. "Oh my god." Kyle groans out as Paul presses back against him. Kyle pants loudly growling as he shifts to Beta. He grabs Paul's hips in a bruising grip and pounds in to him. "Paul! Paul!" Kyle shouts. He throws his head back and roars as he explodes. He slaps powerfully in to Paul as he ejaculates copiously filling his mate. Isaac shudders. "Fuck!" He yells as he floods Paul's mouth with his release. "Yeah. Yeah baby. Love you. Love you so fucking much. Drink me baby." Isaac's entire body shakes as Paul milks the wolfs spurting erection. A final stab from Kyle's still ejaculating dick to Paul's prostrate has the human shaking and moaning as he climaxes. His untouched dick pulsing as he spills on to the sheets. "Oh god." Kyle moans lustily as his human features return. The two wolves gently lay Paul on his back and both begin kissing, licking and cleaning Paul's spent penis.

Paul whimpers weakly as he runs his hand through the mess on the sheets and transfers it to his mates' chests. Isaac captures Paul's mouth. "You taste so good." The hungry wolf says reaching for the human's flaccid dick and stroking it. Kyle kisses his way up Paul's chest and neck. "I hope you don't think you're done my gorgeous little human. Isaac's going to fuck your sweet little ass with his big cock." Paul moans at Kyle's uncharacteristically filthy talk. With a twitch his erection begins to swell in Isaac's mouth. Isaac slips two fingers inside Paul's slick opening causing Paul's stiffness to throb with interest. Isaac pulls Kyle down so he is lying on top of Paul and works his fingers inside him as well. Kyle hisses with pleasure and starts to fuck his erection against Paul's. "Isaac." Paul whimpers. Isaac grins and gently presses inside his mate. Paul's legs shake as Isaac quickly seats himself fully inside the human. "So good. So good and mine." Isaac pants out as he fucks his cock in and out of Paul. "Yes. Fuck.. Yes!" Paul yells as Isaac thrusts in to him. When he feels Paul nearing completion Isaac pulls out and slips his cock in to Kyle and quickly buries himself. Kyle arches his back and moans loudly. Isaac grabs a handful of Kyle's hair and pounds in to him. "Fuck him baby." Paul moans reaching for Kyle's neglected cock and stroking him firmly. "Come." Isaac commands and slams his hips in to Kyle's firm backside. Unable to last any longer Kyle shouts as he unloads coating Paul's chest and face. Isaac presses him down against Paul and withdraws before plunging back inside his mate. Pau's legs wrap tightly around Isaac's waist as he growls and buries his cock again and again. "Give me your come baby." Paul says as he grabs at Kyle's arms and pulls up until the wolf is straddling his waist. Paul grabs Kyle's ass and lifts up. Kyle grabs Paul's dick and positions it just as Paul bucks up and slides inside the ginger wolf. Kyle's eyes flash yellow and he growls loudly as he grinds up and down on Paul.

Isaac places his hands on Kyle's shoulders and presses him down to counter Paul's powerful thrusts. Kyle whimpers lustily and sweat virtually pours from his body. "Ride his cock." Isaac grunts out leaning forward and biting Kyle on the back. "Make him come." Kyle pants out as Paul's breaths become jagged and his thrusts uneven. Isaac shifts his hips and utterly _destroys_ Paul's prostrate. Paul yells loudly as his entire body seizes. The word "fuck" drawn out over ten seconds. Paul's head thrashes back and forth as he yells out both wolves names and he crashes over the edge as his orgasm screams through him. Kyle growls with pleasure as he feels Paul's stiffness pulse within him. Paul's opening begins clenching and squeezing Isaac's cock which sends the tall wolf into a full Beta shift. He slams his cock as far inside his mate as it will go and throws his head back and roars. The bass of his roar causing the entire room to vibrate. He stares lustily down at Paul as he continues to breed him. Isaacs hips twitch with small shallow thrusts as his seed flows deep inside his mate. Kyle presses down as hard as he can Paul wraps a frantic hand around Kyle's dick and strokes unevenly. It's more than enough to send Kyle past the point of no return. His semen jets from his dick in an arch and splatters messily on Paul's neck and face. The two wolves move and drape themselves over their panting mate. The next several minutes are spent kissing, licking, and cleaning their exhausted human as he whimpers and sighs softly.

"Ice cream." Kyle says after several minutes. "hmmm?" Paul asks sleepily having dozed off. "I want some ice cream." Kyle says running his tongue up the side of Paul's face. "That sounds good." Paul says but doesn't move. Kyle and Isaac look at each other and share a grin. "Let's wash our human chew toy off." Isaac says softly. Kyle stands and gathers Paul in his arms. Paul turns in to Kyle's grasp making a content noise. "We fucked him boneless again." Kyle says with a soft laugh following Isaac in to the bathroom. "Well he did come to bed naked. He should know better by now." Isaac says defensively as he starts the shower and adjusts the temperature. "True." Kyle says giving Paul a squeeze while he looks up and smiles at Kyle. "OK let me down." Paul says with a chuckle. Kyle gently lowers Paul down and holds on as Paul tries to stand and partially collapses like he always does after a particularly passionate love making session. "Jesus." Paul chuckles as he quickly reaches out grabbing Kyle's shoulders. After a few seconds he is eventually able to stand. "That's my payback for teasing you both the other day huh?" "Maybe." Kyle says with a laugh as he guides Paul towards the shower. Paul steps in on uncertain feet. "Well you need to try harder next time." He looks up at the amused faces of his mates before grinning. "You still have not managed to fuck me unconscious." Isaac chuffs out a small laugh. "Well." He says pulling Paul under the water spray. "There is always tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you the only one that felt this?" Deaton asks. Derek and Stiles are seated in a small office off of the main examination room. "Yes." Derek answers thinking back to the brief but disturbing presence he'd felt on the bond. "We were all pretty distracted by what we were feeling from Isaac, Paul, and Kyle. It was overwhelming." Stiles adds. "There is a way to briefly…connect…oneself…..if you will to a pack bond. If this is what happened the connection was likely made through one of the pack." Deaton says. "It's not very common and requires a bit of skill." "Why have I never heard of this before?" Derek asks looking from Deaton to Stiles. "It's very rare due to the amount of skill and strength required. Also….when someone is found with the ability they typically are executed…. For obvious reasons." Deaton says flipping through the pages of an old dusty book on his desk. "Yeah I can't imagine any wolf pack wanting this information to be freely available." Stiles says shaking his head. "If someone were to do this could they cause nightmares?" Stiles asks. Deaton pauses for a moment seemingly thinking. "Yes." He says finally. "That would be a good time to initiate such a connection. The unconscious mind would be unaware of the intrusion." "So how do I find the person doing this?" Derek says tension seeping in to his voice. "I don't know." Deaton says in a rare moment of candor. "You don't know don't know or you _really_ don't know?" Stiles asks rolling his eyes. Deaton sighs slightly. "I _really_ don't know." "How about a way to protect against this?" Stiles asks slipping his hand in to Derek's to calm the Alphas rising anger. "That may be possible." Deaton says as he rises from his chair and leaves the room.

"Oh my _gosh_." Paul says as he struggles to get out of the back of Bumblebee. "Come on sex noodle." Kyle says helping Paul to his feet while Isaac chuckles looking at them over the roof of the car. "That's exactly how I feel." Paul says standing next to the car with his hand on the roof tensing and relaxing his legs. "It's like I'm numb from the waist down." Paul's grin slowly fades and turns to a frown as he looks down. He looks from Kyle to Isaac. "Guys?" Paul says his voice suddenly sad and uncertain. "What's wrong?" Isaac says coming around the car scanning the parking lot for threats. Kyle turns his back to Paul and backs up pressing him against the car. "What is it what do you see?" "No it's not that." Paul says. Kyle turns around and steps back a little. Isaac comes up next to him. "It…" Paul starts then pauses. "Am I enough?" He finally asks looking at both his mates concerned faces. "What do you mean?" Kyle asks. "Am I enough….to satisfy you both?" "Of course!" Isaac says firmly. "Paul you leave me shaking and weak." Kyle says. "It's just that we have sex and I'll be spent….like _done_ and you both…..usually are still hard and….I know I can't keep up. I'm just….I'm sorry…I….don't want to be a wolf right now but….you're both so….." "Hey." Isaac says stepping in to Paul's space and taking a gentle but firm hold of Paul's hand. "You are _ours._ You are our mate. You honor us every time you allow us to touch you. To kiss you. To mate with you. Neither Kyle or I have ever felt the least bit unsatisfied after we've made love. You are an incredibly giving lover. You give us love, pleasure and more every single time." "So you're both happy with me? Sexually? You've not left wanting…more than I can give?" Paul asks his mood improving. "Use the bond you'd be able to tell. Isaac and I both typically collapse on top of you feeling quite sated." Kyle says taking Paul's hand and squeezing. "I guess I never thought about that. I'm usually just doing good to remain conscious when you two beasts are done with me." Paul says smiling as his good mood returns. "When you take the Bite it has to be because it's what you want to do. Not because you feel you need to be able to come twenty seven times." Isaac says hip bumping Paul gently. "Twenty seven?!" Kyle exclaims. "Oh it's not important." Isaac says realizing he'd probably over shared. Paul smiles and leans back against the car. "I wanted to see how many times I could get him off in a day." "What?!" Kyle squeaks his pale face going splotchy as his arousal ramps up. "It was very scientific." Paul says with a chuckle. We avoided sex for 48 hours. Then starting at midnight proceeded to have sex." "You guys had sex for 24 hours?" Kyle asks swallowing thickly shifting his stance to try and hide his arousal. "I obviously had to pace myself. The Lahey come factory though pretty much had no trouble." Isaac blushes a bright red and looks down at ground scuffing his shoe on the pavement. "Twenty seven is insane. I've never been able to get over eighteen." Kyle says shaking his head. "Everyone is different." Isaac says looking anxious and embarrassed. "It was really quite ridiculous. He's got huge balls but honestly I think there is some other…reservoir or some place where wolves store their stuff." Paul says smiling up at Isaac. "OK lets go get ice cream now." Isaac says trying to pull Paul and Kyle towards the building. "He hit number 20 before his output was human in volume." Paul says grinning at Kyle and looking up at Isaac knowing this is a subject that always embarrasses him. "Oh did you measure each time?" Kyle asks with a smirk. "No he's never let me measure….anything. We ran out of day before he ran out of…." Paul pauses as an elderly couple holds the door open for them. He leans close to Kyle and whispers "wolf juice" Isaac's back goes stiff and he turns and looks from Paul to Kyle and shakes his head his face still bright red. Kyle laughs and whispers somewhat loudly in Paul's ear. "It would look funny if he didn't have such big balls. They are a perfect match for that big thick….." "Kyle!" Isaac squawks out his voice going high pitched. Paul and Kyle look at each other and laugh loudly. "What'll it be?" The lady behind the counter asks pleasantly smiling at the laughing pair. "Something to shut them both up." Isaac says running both hands through his hair and sighing.

"Talismans?" Derek asks skeptically. "Talismans." Deaton says laying the tray containing several rings and necklaces down on the exam table. "Oh I like this one." Stiles says picking up a ring. He takes Derek's hand and says with a serious tone. "With this ring I the protect." Stiles then slips the ring on Derek's finger while the Alpha sighs and rolls his eyes. Ignoring Stiles's antics Deaton continues. "You'll need to get everyone in the pack to wear one at all times. This should help prevent or at least lessen the extent to which someone can tap in to the bond. "This isn't a complete block?" Stiles asks. "It's very difficult to have absolutes in magic. To tap in at all requires quite a bit of power and some kind of a conduit. A personal item of significance or direct contact with someone. This may be enough to completely cut them off. Or it may merely weaken their connection. If there is another magic user in town I have means of tracking them. I should have detected them on their first attempt given the amount of magic they had to use. That I didn't means they are powerful enough to make the connection and mask their presence." "Well hopefully they will struggle enough to connect next time that they will let their guard slip so we can track them." Stiles says slipping the rings and necklaces in to his pocket. "That's the idea." Deaton says.

"So it's important that we all keep these on at all times." Derek says. Sitting in the living room the pack is discussing the odd presence Derek had felt on the bond. Everyone reaches for a ring of a necklace. Everyone except Paul. "I think this would look nice on you." Kyle says turning to Paul with a necklace in his hand. There is a small wolf pendant with tiny yellow jeweled eyes. Paul is staring blankly at the fire in the fireplace. Everyone stops talking and turns to the human. Before their eyes he starts to lean back further on the couch as his eyes begin to droop. "Paul?" Kyle asks. "Paul!" Derek shouts. "Put the necklace on him!" Stiles yells jumping to his feet. Kyle quickly slips the chain over Paul's head as Isaac grabs him shifting to Beta and glaring at his unresponsive mate. As soon as the necklace rests on Paul's skin he twitches slightly and sits back with a yawn. "Hey boys." Paul says sleepily while rubbing his shoulder. "Did any of you feel that?" Derek asks walking over and kneeling in front of Paul. "Feel what?" Paul asks looking around at all the concerned faces. "Puppy?" Paul asks when he sees the fury in Isaac's face and his protective embrace. "You were being controlled. You started to fall asleep like you did the other day." Isaac says. Derek takes Paul's face in his hands and peers in to his eyes. His eyes flash a deep burning red. Paul feels his Alpha's presence flare in to existence in his mind. Paul gasps and instinctively tries to pull away. "Shhhhhh" Derek soothes. "I would never hurt you." His grip on Paul's face is gentle but firm. Derek's gaze intensifies. The Alpha's strength surrounds Paul in his mind. Paul gets the sensation that Derek is looking for something. His eyes lose focus as he looks inward running his hands along the threads of the bonds looking for something out of place. After several moments he gets the impression that Derek is finished. Derek pulls Paul close over the bond and strokes him tenderly. Paul is hit with a wave of love and possession that is almost sexual in its intensity. Its raw, animalistic, and eclipsed only by the love of his mates. His focus comes back to the living room and Derek nods at him. "Whatever it was is gone now. Your talisman either blocked it completely or surprised whoever or whatever it is. It will likely try again. I'll let Deaton know." Derek turns and leaves the room.

Paul surges to his feet nearly losing his balance suddenly dizzy. "Woah there." Scott says leaping to catch Paul when he falters. Kyle and Isaac crowed in around him. "I'm OK. I need to talk to Derek." Paul says. He pats the three wolves on the arms and quickly exits the room.

"Come in." Derek says when Paul knocks on the door. Paul slips nervously in to the study closing the door firmly behind him. He walks to where Derek is looking out the window. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." "Sorry? Why?" Derek says turning to look at him. "I'm still learning how to behave. I didn't realize you cared so…..thoroughly for me." "You've done nothing wrong. I'm the Alpha you're all precious to me. I'm driven to care for everyone that's in my pack. You're connection is so strong. It's uncommon for me as an Alpha to be able to have such a close connection with a human. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." "No! I mean…..You didn't I'm just not used to people caring for me so…utterly and completely." "You've been through more than anyone should have to we're all here for you. I can tell you feel the same way about all of us." Derek pulls Paul close and slides his arms around him. Paul sighs as Derek holds him tightly. Contact with his Alpha calming him almost instantly. "Things are probably going to get worse before they get better. I don't know who or what this is. You need to keep your necklace on and be with one of the pack at all times. Understood?" Paul nods his head yes stepping back a little reluctantly. "Yeah." He says earning a small smile from the Alpha. "Go and calm your mates they are on the other side of the door." Derek says with a chuckle.

Paul walks over the door and catches Kyle and Isaac trying to be inconspicuous in the hallway. "Hey boys." Paul says with a grin. "You OK?" Kyle says throwing his arm over Paul's shoulder. "Yup just wanted to talk to Derek about bond stuff." Isaac draws Kyle and Paul close. "You smell like Derek." Isaac says with a grin over Paul's shoulder at their Alpha. Isaac leans down and sniffs softly before placing a kiss on Paul's ear. "Stop loitering and come watch the movie with us." Danny says shoving a bowl of popcorn at Kyle and tugging Paul towards the living room. Knowing that the two wolves would follow where ever Paul goes.

"Star Wars?" Paul asks looking around the room. "You've seen it right?" Stiles asks with a big grin. "Back when I was a kid." Stiles snorts "It's not a kids…." "NO. Paul says picking up on Stiles ruffled feathers and everyone else's amusement over the bond. "I didn't mean it's a kids moving, I mean hello death and trash compactor monsters. I just mean I have not seen it in a long time." Stiles's smile returns. "Well it's kind of a tradition." Stiles says with a grin. "Can't believe we got a break from it for over a year." Scott says with a laugh. "Quiet you." Stiles orders throwing popcorn at his best friend. "It typically ends up just being background to everyone talking about….whatever." Isaac says gesturing with his hand in the air. "Well there will be none of that this time." Stiles says pulling Paul over towards the couch. After gesturing for Derek to move to the edge Stiles seats Paul down with enough room on either side for Kyle and Isaac. "Ok let's reacquaint dear Paul with a master piece." Danny says chuckling and pressing play on the remote. Paul looks at Kyle and Isaac with a grin and settles back as the screen crawl begins.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as the elevator doors are closing a hand reaches through. They stop and open and the woman steps in to the car. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you!" Paul says stepping back to allow her in. "No worries." She says with a friendly grin reaching past Paul and pressing a floor. "You were already in here when I came around the corner so no way you could have known." Paul smiles and looks up at the floor counter. "What an interesting pendant." She says gesturing towards the small wolf hanging from Paul's necklace. He grins cheeks flushing slightly. "Thanks my husband gave it to me." "Husband?" She says with a grin. "I don't see a ring." Paul nods. "We had a….nontraditional…ceremony." He says thinking back to that night in the hallway of the clinic. "I see, well its quite lovely." Just then the car stops and the doors slide open. "Have a nice day." Paul says pleasantly as he steps out of the car. "You as well." She says her pleasant smile falling from her face as the doors slide shut. The car begins to move again stopping at the next floor. Two young men wearing high school jackets get in talking animatedly about a fight that will be on pay per view that night. The woman, ignored by the two considers them two for a moment before sighing. _Young fresh minds… So easy to bend. Bit small for athletes…_ "I supposed you two and your youthful zeal will have to do."

Paul walks up to his desk and notices his watch sitting conspicuously next to his docking station. A blank, vacant look on his face he reaches for it. The watch, imbued with the woman's ill intent is repelled and slides away from his hand when he reaches for it. He stares blankly at the watch a moment. "Hey." Danny says walking up and putting his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul's eyes blink and he shakes his head slightly before turning and addressing his pack mate. "Hey missed you at lunch." "Yeah sorry." Danny says ducking his head. "Scott needed to show me something." "I'm sure he did." Paul says with a grin. "Shut up." Danny says without heat a big smile on his face. "Hey I think it's awesome you two still carry on like teenagers after all these years." "We do our best." Danny replies looking around and lowering his voice as other people start to walk in back from lunch. "Shoulder OK?" "Much better." Paul says. Danny sighs. "Which is Paul for hurts like hell right? Sit." Paul sighs and sits down as Danny moves behind him. Using his body to block any prying eyes he reaches around to where Paul has already placed his hand flat on his chest. Danny lays his hand over Paul's "I think we're going to need to upgrade the firmware on those drives before the array will recognize the new controller see." Danny says pointing at the screen. Paul sighs and relaxes in the chair as the wolf drains his pain away. "This really isn't a big deal you know, I'm sure the manufacturer would help you with this problem if you'd tell them." Paul shakes his head well aware of what Danny is referring to before pulling Danny's hand off his. He discreetly smacks his lips on the back and then moves to stand up. "Behave. We've talked about that. Love you." He whispers before stepping around Danny and walking to the men's room.

Later…

"So we're finally going to do this?" Stiles says slipping into the booth at McGuire's across from Isaac and Kyle. "I think Kyle just wants his car back." Isaac says with a snicker. "Well yeah, but I'm happy letting him drive it whenever he wants." Kyle replies quickly. "Dude he drives Bumblebee more than both of you put together." Stiles laughs. "I like it though my car smells like him." Kyle says with a dreamy look on his face. "So then buy him his own." Stiles suggests. "No, every time we see a 4 runner he cranes his head to look at it he wants another one." Isaac says shoving the online adds they had printed out over to Stiles. "This one?" stiles asks with raised eye brows. "Decent price." "Yeah we thought so." Kyle says. Suddenly Kyle and Isaac both freeze. Seconds later Stiles feels it too. The three stand and run out of the restaurant without saying a word.

Earlier

Paul is walking through the building lobby when someone barrels in to him shoving him in to the men's room. Before he can even get to his feet a foot stomps down on his face. He brings his foot up directly in to the groin of his assailant. On his feet a second later Paul goes on the offensive. He grabs the head of the young man who is still clutching his genitals and yanks down slamming it in to his knee. The young man staggers back with a groan of pain. "What's going on here?!" A voice demands behind him. His guard dropping Paul turns towards the voice just as the other young man sprays mace in to Paul's eyes. Paul screams in pain and stumbles backwards. He is hit from behind and goes to his knees as hands wrap around his throat. He is kneed in the face as his necklace is yanked tight around his neck just as it starts to bite in to his skin the chain breaks. The man behind him delivers a blow to Paul's head and he goes down drawing and lashing out with his dagger blindly. The swipe of the blade is followed by a satisfying yelp of pain. He is kicked repeatedly in the side as he begins to hyper ventilate from the mace. He slashes out again unable to see through the tears pouring from his tortured eyes. He feels the blade sink in before he takes a final blow to the head and is knocked unconscious.

Now

"Please wake up." Danny says wiping the cool wet cloth over Paul's eyes while yanking on the pack bond urgently calling for help. The stink of mace still heavy in the air. "Paul….Please I need you to wake up." The wolf repeats cradling the humans head in his lap looking around at the blood on the floor and wall of the room. Paul's arm snaps up as he swings the dagger blindly. Danny grabs his arm. "Paul it's me you're safe." Just then the door to the restroom slams open as the entire pack pours in. "What the fuck happened." Isaac demands going to his knees at Paul's side just as the human's bloodshot eyes open. "Fuck." Paul cries out. "Burns!" Isaac hauls Paul up. "Help me." He says Danny and Kyle help Isaac position the squirming man on the sink. "Baby be still." Kyle says trying to soothe his mate while also pulling his pain from him. Isaac turns the sink on and starts splashing water on Paul's face trying to rinse out his eyes. A couple of security guards shoulder their way past the growing crowd in to the restroom. "Alright just what do you all think you're doing?" One of them asks in a surly tone. "Where the fuck where you?!" Kyle shouts rounding on the guard face red with fury. "Security?! Where were you when my mate was being beaten unconscious?!" "Kyle!" Derek yells. "You!" Derek says his voice practically a snarl and pointing at the guard closest to the door. "Get those people away from here." "You!" He says pointing to the other security guard. "Review your security footage for the area outside of the men's room. Find who did this and see where they went using the other cameras. The sheriff will be contacting you soon." "Yes Mr. Hale. Sir I should probably." one of them says gesturing towards Paul and all the blood on the floor. "We've got it from here…Stinson" Derek says pausing to look at the guards name tag. Kyle turns back to where Paul is whimpering and squirming in Isaac and Danny's grasp. "We need to get him to the hospital." "No." Paul says low and pained. "You need x-rays." Kyle says pulling Paul's shirt up to reveal his already bruising side.

Paul shivers for a moment closing his eyes and going still for a fraction of a second. His eyes snap open and he moves to sit up. "Let me go!" He says roughly shaking the hands off and sliding from the counter to stand. Danny and Isaac step back eyes wide. "I'm fine." He says lifting his shirt and thumping his fist along his ribs. "See?" He says the pack flinching and wincing as Paul forcefully strikes himself along his ribs. "Baby stop!" Isaac says grabbing his hand. Paul looks at him and smiles. "I'm fine really I just." He pauses looking around. "Hate such a fuss being made." He bends down and picks up his broken necklace from the corner of the room. "I've got another chain at the house." Kyle says pulling his ring off and reaching for one of Paul's hands. "No!" Paul says jerking his hand back. "You need that. I'll be fine." "But.." Kyle starts. Paul moves to leave the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Scott asks partially blocking the exit. "To get my stuff." Paul says simply and moves to walk around Scott. "I'll get it for you, you should go home." Danny says. "Here I want you to take this." Derek says sliding his ring off. "Derek." Paul says fixing him with a frown. "I might be able to wear that on my big toe. That ring is sized for your big man hands. It'll fall right off. Guys look I'm fine we'll go right home Kyle will give me a chain and I'll put this back on. You can all watch me and….I don't know….throw holy water on me if I start acting weird." Paul winks at Stiles who has a forced grin on his face and walks out. "Too late." Kyle mutters before rushing out to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Kyle steps out of the bathroom Paul grabs him and sweeps him up in to his arms. "Paul!" Kyle squawks. Paul holds Kyle in front of him and walks towards the exit. Leaning down he places a kiss on Kyle's forehead. "Love you ginger wolf." "Paul you're going to hurt yourself put me down." Kyle laughs squirming in Paul's arms. "You know you and Isaac aren't the only ones with muscles boy love." Paul laughs turning sideways to bump the door open with his hip. The rest of the pack having followed them out of the restroom stop and look at Paul as he carries his mate out to the parking lot. "He feels fine." Derek says just as Stiles opens his mouth to ask. "C'mon." Danny says tugging on Isaac's sleeve. "I'll give his stuff to you." Isaac casts a worried glance in the direction Paul and Kyle had gone and then follows Danny towards the elevators.

Outside Paul sets Kyle down gently next to Bumblebee. "Would you drive?" Paul asks taking a few deep breaths. "You OK? I told you you were going to hurt yourself." Kyle says reaching for Paul's arm. "I'm OK just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak." Paul says stepping out of Kyle's reach and walking around to the passenger side of the car. Kyle's mouth hangs open for a moment at Paul's unusually flippant comment. "I didn't mean…" He starts only to be cut off my Paul. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just pissed that once again I wasn't able to defend myself." Paul shakes his head and drops down inside the car. Kyle gets in as well but as soon as his foot is on the brake Paul has reached over and hit the start button for the car then turned the radio up ending any chance of further discussion. Paul reaches for Kyle's hand without looking at him and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Back at the house Paul is fidgeting looking out the window as Kyle looks through their shared desk for the chain. This catches Kyle's notice and he looks up. "Are you OK?" Paul stills and schools his face to one of calm and turns to face Kyle. "Sure." He says with a believable grin. Kyle smiles back and then pulls open another draw making an "ah ha" sound he pulls out the silver chain. "Here we go." He slips the pendant off the broken chain and slides it on the new one. He then slips it over Paul's head earning a kiss from his mate then the necklace is resting on his skin. "There. My shield is back up. Nothing horrible happened. Everyone can go back to their routines." "You know you can talk to me right? About anything?" Kyle says looking at Paul with concern. "Yup." Paul says. "If I can't confide in my mates who can I?" Kyle tilts his head to the side slightly looking at Paul. The two stare at each other in silence for a moment. Paul is about to say something when they both hear footsteps in the hallway. Isaac walks in carrying Paul's messenger bag and phone. "I brought your stuff." He says setting the bag on the desk and plugging the nearly dead phone in. "Thanks." Paul says simply stepping around Kyle to rub his cheek on Isaac's briefly before stepping out of the room.

"It's just been a weird day guys." Paul says pausing at the doorway. "Just give me a little space I'll be fine OK?" "You're not leaving are you?" Kyle says alarm tainting his tone. "Paul it's not safe." Isaac says taking a step towards him. "I won't go far." Paul says before looking over his shoulder at them and saying in a flat emotionless tone. "I'm with you for life." At that Paul turns and walks out of the room. Isaac turns and looks at the stunned look on Kyle's face. "He's so cold." Kyle whispers. Isaac walks over to Kyle and pulls him in to his side and looks at the door where Paul had just left. "He was with you the whole time? He wasn't alone?" Kyle shakes his head slipping his arm around Isaac's waist. "We were together the whole time came in the house came right up here got the chain and got the pendant back on him." "Any change when you put it back on him?" Isaac asks. "No. I was watching to see if there was since he was already acting strange but nothing." Kyle says leaning heavily in to the taller man. "How's Paul?" Danny asks walking in to the room. "Not his normal self." Isaac says concern heavy in his tone and scent. "Been a rough day for him. Remember getting knocked around isn't all that strange for us but he's a human who is still pretty new to our world."

Kyle frowns. "He feels like Paul on the bond but he's different…. Distant." "Give him some time." Derek says walking in to the room with Stiles. "Just keep an eye on him." Stiles says frowning a little at Derek. The wolves in the room all snap to attention when they hear the muted roar of Bumblebee starting. Isaac moves to race out the door but Derek grabs his arm. "Follow him with the bond."

"He's at Victor Bravo's." Peter says in to his phone. Having sensed Paul's general location Isaac had requested Peter use his ability to mask his presence from his pack mates to get close and see that Paul isn't't in danger. Paul had driven straight to the bar and was seated near the end of the crowded bar. "What is he doing there?" Isaac asks. "Drinking….. Heavily…" Peter says darkly. "Why…" Isaac starts. "I'll call you back if anything changes. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him." Peter says before ending the call.

"Hey Tex." The familiar voice says. Paul looks up and see's Jeff smiling at him. "Hey Jeff, what's up?" Jeff shakes his head with a grin. "Not much just out for a drink or 4?" Jeff says glancing at the empty glasses the bartender whisks away as she sets a new drink down. Paul shrugs. He turns back to the bar and pats the stool next to him. Jeff slides his leg over the stool and sits down bumping Paul in the side. "What's wrong?" He asks noting Paul's rigid posture. Paul shrugs. "This-n-that." Jeff purses his lips a moment in thought and waves for the bartender. "Same." He says pointing to Paul's drink. Hey I was going to give you this Monday but now works too. I saw your watch on your desk and grabbed it. Didn't't want it to walk away." Jeff says pulling Paul's watch out and handing it to him. Paul blinks a moment some fuzzy mostly buried memory tied to his watch eluding his attempt to remember. "Thanks." He says simply slipping it on his wrist The two sit in silence for a few minutes. During which time Paul downs several drinks. "Everything hurts." Paul says finally. Jeff turns and looks at him. "I'm sore, and tired. I'm so tired of being in pain all the time." Paul says taking a long drink. "Have you seen a doctor?" Jeff asks leaning closer. Paul shrugs. "Not much they can do. I was….injured a few years ago. Things didn't't heal fully. I keep getting hurt. I've been given pain medication." "Does it not work?" Jeff asks scooting his stool a little closer and turning to face Paul. Peter bares his teeth and takes half a step forward when Jeff rests his hand on Paul's thigh. Paul shrugs again. "Taking medication…..There are….complications." "Sucks." Jeff says shaking his head and reaching around and giving Paul a brief hug. Paul hisses in pain. "Paul?" Jeff says in alarm before lifting Paul's shirt. "Holy shit!" Jeff exclaims when he sees all dark purple bruises, scars, and burn marks littering Paul's torso. Paul jerks his shirt down and glares at Jeff. "Paul….." Jeff says. "I know you're going to say this is none of my business but you're too cool a dude to have to go through this. That guy you're with… Did he do this?" He asks after a brief hesitation. "What?" Paul asks bracing himself on the bar and closing his eyes. "The guy your seeing did he hurt you?" Jeff asks firmly. "No. it's not them they'd never hurt me." "Them?" Jeff asks leaning back a bit. "They treat me like I'm made of glass." Paul says slurring his words some and swaying slightly. "You've had a ton to drink. Can I take you home?" Jeff asks as Paul downs another drink. "I probably shouldn't't drive." Paul mumbles as his foot slips off the stool causing him to lurch forward for a moment drawing a critical eye from the bartender. Peter steps out from the shadows with a charming smile on his face. "Paul?" He asks feigning surprise. "Funny meeting you here."

Paul looks up blearily and grins. "Hey Peter. Meet Jeff." "Hi Peter." Jeff says eyeing Peter and offering his hand with a stern look on his face. Peter shakes Jeff's hand his grip just this side of too strong causing Jeff to wince slightly. "I think I should probably take you home hmm?" Peter says placing his hand on Paul's shoulder somewhat possessively and sending a pulse over the bond meant to engender compliance. "I drove here." Paul says slowly his words becoming thick in his mouth as the extreme amount of alcohol he has consumed begins to take its toll. "No worries we'll get cars sorted out later. Very nice to meet you Jeff." Peter says with an air of dismissal. Paul stands obediently albeit slowly. "Bye Jeff I'll see you soon." Paul says heavily smiling. "You sure you'll be OK?" Jeff says eyeing Paul critically as Peter moves to guide his drunken pack mate from the bar. "He'd kill anyone who tried to hurt me." Paul says staggering slightly. Paul's statement draws a surprised look from Jeff. "I'm very protective of my friends." Peter says not bothering to make eye contact with Jeff.

Minutes later the two are in Peter's car headed towards the pack house. "Guess I'm in trouble if they sent you after me." Paul says quietly. He's reclined the seat slightly and has his eyes closed. "Just worried. After what happened today…" "Pull over. Pull over!" Paul yells. Peter swerves to the side of the road and stomps on the brake. Paul falls from the car and retches violently. "Oh god…" Paul moans as another wave hits him. Peter sighs rolling his eyes and puts the car in park before exiting and walking around. "Oh for the love of…" Peter exclaims when he sees Paul passed out in the grass. Thankfully next to and not in his sick. With another heavy sigh Peter hefts Paul and lays him down in the back seat. Back in the car he dials Isaac. "If your mate vomits in my car I'm sending you the cleaning bill." "He drank that much?" Isaac asks sadly. "Everyone needs to get over him smelly funny from taking pain medication. He told Jeff he's in pain all the time." Peter says with a scowl tilting the rear view mirror down so he can keep an eye on Paul. "Jeff was there?" Isaac growls. "You still can't eat him Isaac." Danny says from the back ground. There is the sound of a brief scuffle then Kyles voice comes over the phone. "He's OK though right? He's not hurt? He feels funny on the bond." "Don't worry he's fine." Peter says patiently. "He just had too much to drink. We'll be home soon. If you like I can take you to get your car."

Isaac and Kyle are both standing in front of the house when Peter pulls up. They are at the car and opening the door before Peter has even come to a full stop. Kyle delicately pulls Paul from the car and cradles him in his arms. Isaac wrinkles his nose at the smell of vomit while he runs his hand through Paul's hair soothingly. "Should we try and wake him up and get some water in him?" Kyle asks. "He's going to have a hangover otherwise." "Wouldn't hurt." Isaac says. "You got him?" The tall wolf asks sliding his hand from Paul's hair down to Kyle's arm where he squeezes softly. "Yeah." Kyle says his eyes not leaving Paul's face. "Let's go. Thanks Peter." Kyle says turning and walking slowly back to the house.

Once inside their bedroom Kyle lies Paul gently on the bed while Isaac runs a couple of wash rags under some warm water. Kyle removes Paul's clothes while Isaac cleans the remnants of Paul's sick from his face. Paul squirming and wrinkling his nose during the procedure. "Hey." Isaac says when Paul's left eye opens and focuses on him. "Hey." Paul answers back quietly his other eye opening and taking in the site of his two mates looking down at him. "Please don't look at me like that." Paul says turning over to face the wall. "Like what?" Kyle asks. "Like you don't know what to make of me. I'm still the same person guys. Just been a shit day. I don't always have the best judgement when bad things happen to me. If you guys could get drunk you probably would too sometimes." Paul says wrapping his arms around himself. "Baby." Isaac soothes sitting on the bed and giving Paul's arm a squeeze. Paul jerks up and gets off the bed. With out looking at either of his mates he walks towards the restroom. "I need to brush my teeth and shower." He says as he swings the bathroom door shut. Kyle's head snaps around and he stares at Isaac in dismay when they hear the door lock.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul stands in front of the sink with the water running. He splashes some in his eyes. _The fuck is wrong with me._ Thinking back to how he'd snapped at Isaac and Kyle. _Keep acting like that and I'll be out on the street._ Paul's reflection looks him over a cruel sneer on his face. _You're lucky they tolerate you at all. It's no wonder they have not offered you the Bite._ "Stop." Paul mouths silently staring at his mocking reflection. _After your temper tantrum and everything that happened. If they really wanted you do you think you'd still be human? Still be covered in bruises? They tolerate you. Nothing more than something for them to slide their cocks in to. Eventually they will find someone else. Someone worthy and you'll be shown the door. Or a hole in the ground you do know an awful lot about….."_ "STOP" Paul whispers jaggedly pounding both hands on his temples and yanking at his hair he silently pleas with his reflection his mouth trembling as tears spill from his eyes.

Paul sags against the counter for a moment. When he looks up he glances around the room seemingly unsure of where he is. He turns and looks at himself in the mirror a moment before splashing water on his face. A moment later he's in the shower

"It's almost as if he's not completely there." Kyle says. "Explain." Derek says looking at Isaac and Kyle. The rest of the pack is gathered in the various chairs in Derek's study. "It's hard to put into words. I can feel him. We all can feel him but it's almost as if part of him is…." "Missing?" Isaac provides. Kyle nods enthusiastically. "He's there in front of you he's looking back at you he looks right, smells right, feels….almost right on the bond." Isaac says leaning forward and gesturing with his hands while he talks. "He still has his necklace?" Scott asks. "Yes." Kyle says. "We came right home and got him another chain. He has had it on ever since. Well…." Kyle pauses and looks at Peter. "He had it on the whole time at the bar. I never saw him touch it let alone take it off." Peter says with certainty. "He's asleep now." Derek says looking up in the direction of Kyle, Isaac and Paul's bedroom. "How does he feel to you?" Stiles asks. Derek concentrates for a moment. His eyes tighten as he concentrates Alpha red burning for a moment. He finally shakes his head. "If there is anything wrong I can't find it. I don't see any trace of what I felt before. He's unsettled that's about it." "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to talk to Deaton in the morning." Stiles says standing and stretching. "Come on." Isaac says standing and holding his hand out to Kyle. Kyle takes it and is pulled to his feet. "Let's go keep our mate warm." Isaac says

Isaac's arms are empty. There should be a familiar warm bundle of love, commitment, and happiness in them. The soft neck he fell asleep nuzzling into is nowhere to be found. Eventually this wrongness brings Isaac to consciousness. Kyle is on the other side of the bed on his back face turned away from Isaac. His young boy friends soft breaths and relaxed heart beat indicating a calm peaceful sleep. There is a gap between them that Paul typically occupies. The bed is cool indicating an extended vacancy. As Isaac's senses come on line fully he senses Paul behind him. He turns over and stares up at his mate. Standing a few feet away is Paul. Naked glaring down at Isaac a look of malevolence marring his handsome face. Isaac rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Paul?" Isaac calls out before looking up again. Paul shift slightly the moonlight glinting off his watch. Isaac lowers his gaze to the time piece before looking back up. The look of hatred is gone replaced by one of familiarity and love. "Hey baby." Paul whispers. "I think I sleep walked or something." He says with a chuckle. Paul caresses Isaac over the bond. Isaac's eyes close as he feels Paul's mind stroke and caress him lovingly. Then Paul's weight is on him and he slides over Isaac kissing his mouth softly as he slides over the sleepy wolf to his favored spot between his mates. _He's back._ Isaac thinks as he revels in his mates touch over the mate bond. _That's what's been missing._ Paul lays his head on Kyle's shoulder and rubs his hand tenderly down his chest before reaching behind him and pulling his other wolf's arm over him. Isaac crowds in behind Paul. "I love you baby." Isaac whispers kissing Paul on the shoulder and neck. "Love you too Puppy."

Across town in the stranger sags as she exhales heavily. She rolls her head and rises from where she had been kneeling in her circle. She snuffs the candles that had ringed her and paces silently. "Not enough." She mutters. "You're pushing too fast. Too hard." A man says. Whirling around in surprise the woman brings a dagger up protectively for a moment before he steps from the shadows. "Milton." She says simply. "How did you…." "Your type of magic leaves an unsettling…..taste in the air. Much like a burning pile of tires. Once I reached the city limits it was easy enough to find you. Mind control is an art." He says casting an unimpressed look at the runes drawn on the cement floor. "While the empty warehouse thing is great for movies it's hardly the best place for something like this. You need to be close, no more than line of site if possible. You also need to be gentle. Slowly, delicately, you remove the targets natural defenses and nudge their evolving state of mind in the direction you want. It's much easier than trying to blast away as you have been. Even the most unintelligent person will quickly realize the thoughts you're trying to plant are not their own. You're also expending so much power on your attacks that your attempts to remain hidden are weak at best. It's a wonder the druid hasn't set the local pack on you." The woman stills an angry scowl on her face. "Ah." Milton says. "I see. You're going after Hale Pack." Milton shakes his head.

Eyes steeling the dagger disappears in her flowing robe. "You said you would help!" She says stepping forward. "I will Rebecca, but only to honor the debt you've been holding over me. When we are finished here I'll never see or hear from you ever again. Agreed?" The woman is silent for a moment then nods her head contritely. "I can't get any closer than this." She says after a moments silence. "No…No you can't not if you're going after a supernatural." Milton says adding some runes to the circle." "He's not, he's human but he is in the pack." Rebecca says frowning as Milton alters her work. "Just tell me he's not mated to any of them." Milton says looking up. "It shouldn't matter." She snaps. "That explains why you've been having trouble. A pack human is easy enough perhaps. A mated human will be tricky. We must be cautious. Attempting to destabilize a pack bond will bring them right to us should we be discovered. Let's call it a night. Drop your connection. You'll need to rest up the next few days will be taxing. We're going to need solid consistent effort spread out over time not short violent bursts of energy." Rebecca huffs angrily before muttering something to herself as she closes her eyes.

Later

Warm

Wet

Suction

Kyle thrusts his hips up in to the hot mouth again and again as his heart rate climbs. His eyes snap open a loud moan spilling from his mouth just as he climaxes sending his seed flowing in to Paul's mouth. Paul moans around Kyle's erection as he continues to work Kyle through his orgasm. When Kyle's eyes meet Paul's he has a powerful spasm of pleasure as the heat from his mates mind engulfs him. He shudders heavily as Paul finishes milking the last of his eruption and slides up Kyle's body placing soft wet kisses. He eventually reaches his mouth and kisses him passionately…. Lovingly… Paul wraps his arms around his mate and sighs as they part slightly moments later. "Morning gorgeous." Paul whispers before kissing Kyle again and then settling down beside him tucking his head next to Kyles and kissing his ear lobe. "Morning." Kyle says smiling through another kiss. Paul's distant and odd behavior forgotten as his normal flood of joy and love fills Kyle's mind. "Isaac is at Maguire's again. Why don't we go surprise him?" Paul asks.

Kyle sniffs pulling Paul on top of him. "Smells like he got the same kind of awesome wakeup call I did." Paul grins big and wide as his mind rewinds to earlier when Isaac had him sitting on the counter in the bathroom. Paul's legs around his waist as his tall wolf thrust in to him again and again before they both splattered themselves with their scent. Paul shrugs. "Just feel really good today. Haven't felt that great lately." "We could tell." Kyle says slipping out from under his mate and standing. "We've been worried about you." Paul stands as well but ducks his head. "I know. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault." Kyle says drawing Paul close and sliding his hand through Paul's hair while kissing him on the temple. "I just feel bad when I upset you guys. You're everything to me you know?" "And you're everything to us." Kyle says backing towards the bathroom pulling Paul along with him. "No matter what Isaac and I will always be there for you. You're ours."

Earlier

"I think you'll find this more comfortable than the shady motel on the edge of town." Milton says with a raised eye brow as he pulls through the gate at the edge of the property. Rebecca looks around at the dark woods and unkempt road. The sun is starting to come up but it is unable to penetrate the thick mantle of trees. "Who.." she asks but is interrupted. "Someone who much like me to you owes me a favor or two. He's agreed to allow us to use his home provided he doesn't have to be involved. We also need to feed his fish." Milton says with a chuckle as they pull up to the grand but dilapidated estate. As they climb out of the car and Milton unloads the trunk Rebecca looks up at the full moon. _Enjoy this brief rest bite Paul Brace. Soon you and that pack of dogs will know true suffering._

As if answering her threat the distant sound of a wolf howl echoes through the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey gorgeous." Paul says as he and Kyle come in the back exterior entrance to the office at the pack's restaurant. Isaac is quickly pinned against the desk as Paul kisses him firmly. He backs away with a smirk just as the door swings open and one of the managers walks in. "Am I….uh…interrupting?" She asks with a vicious grin when she notes the breathless way Isaac is looking at Paul while Kyle snickers and sits down. "Nope. They were just leaving." Isaac says after clearing his throat. "Oh boo." Paul says with an exaggerated pouty face. Isaac smiles at this. "Go get a table I'll join you in a few minutes." Kyle stands and takes Paul's hand and pulls the still pouting human away from their busy pack mate. Paul stumbles as he's hit with a wave of love and passion from Isaac over the mate bond. He looks back at him and they share a quick smile before the door swings shut.

"We have a good level of protection here we should be able to reach your target and remain undetected." Milton says as he and Rebecca descend an old ramshackle stairway to the basement. Once they reach the bottom she looks around in amazement. "This… This is a place of power. How?" She pauses looking back up the stairs. "The boundary lies at the foot of the stair. The room is warded, shielded, and protected by both natural and magical elements. You have to be in this space to even sense its presence. Also there are several rings of mountain ash starting at the perimeter of the property. It would be quite impossible for a wolf or any other supernatural creature to attack us here." "Impressive." She says walking around and looking at all of the items on shelves and mounted to the wall. "Who is your friend?" She asks turning to face Milton. "He….prefers to remain anonymous. He is no longer active. He has left the country while we are here and as I said, only allowed us access to this space because of his debt to me. Let's make some preparations and then make the initial connection.

"Want some desert?" Isaac asks bumping Paul gently under the table. "Sure." Paul says with a grin. "The usual. Be right back though." Paul slips out of the booth and walks to the restroom. As he is finishing up at the sink a wave is nausea hits him. He has to grab the counter to stay on his feet. There is a brief flash of anger that rips through him. The reflection in the mirror seems to look back at him a dark unpleasant look in its eyes. In an instant its gone. "Hey." Isaac says sliding his hand up Paul's back and squeezing the back of his neck. "What happened?" Kyle steps up on the other side of Paul and puts his hand on Paul's arm. "Paul?" "Hey." Paul says with a smile. "Who called this meeting?" "You felt panicked and seemed like you were someplace else when we came in." Isaac says looking around the empty washroom. "Sorry I just felt dizzy for a moment. I thought I was going to faint." Paul says with a shrug turning from the sink to face his mates. "I'm Ok now though. Did you order yet?" Kyle snickers. "Yes your key lime pie is on its way."

"Something is not right." Milton says. "He's too strong." Rebeca says. "Even a mated human shouldn't have that level of resistance." Milton says raising from where he'd been kneeling next to Rebeca and pacing slowly deep in thought. "You can connect but nothing else?" "The only time I was able to have any influence was just before you showed up." She says standing and then dropping in to a chair. "And that took so much effort any magic user within 50 miles probably picked up on the attempt. Where is Deaton in all of this?" Rebeca scoffs. "I've taken measures to keep him out of the way." "You've specifically blocked him? Cleaver." "At best he will know _something_ is going on. He won't be able to do anything about it, let alone track me down." Milton looks at Rebeca a moment. Something unreadable in his eyes. He pulls a phone out and heads up the stairs. "Where are you going?" She asks. "To confer with some colleagues. I want this done and over with so I can be done with you and this back water town." That said Milton stomps up the stairs with Rebeca looking after him. After a moment she sighs and slouches back in to the chair rubbing her temples.

"I love it here." Kyle says. Kyle, Isaac, and Paul are sitting on the small balcony from their bedroom. The large chair for Paul and Isaac had been replaced with an even larger one to accommodate Kyle. The three had come out and were lounging around enjoying the unexpected warm day in the middle of winter. "It's so much nicer than Texas. So much green. So much to look at." The air is filled with the quiet sounds of the forest as the wind blows gently through the trees. A soft snore draws Kyle's attention. He and Isaac both look at Paul where he is turned slightly towards Isaac. His head on his taller mates shoulder. "How's he doing?" Derek asks stepping out on to the balcony with them. "Seems to tire pretty easily. He's zoned out a couple times but hasn't acted unusual." Isaac says taking Paul's hand in his and squeezing it softly. "What did Deaton have to say?" Kyle asks. "Someone is here but that's all he knows. He says he thinks that whoever it is has been shielding their location. He says sometimes the shield seems weaker than others. He'll almost be able to get an idea of the direction of the person but then the shield will solidify and he's blocked again."

"Should we leave?" Isaac asks softly looking from Kyle to Derek. "Were would we go?" Kyle asks. Derek shakes his head. "For the time being I think it's best for you all to stay here. This is most likely an attack on the pack. Paul is merely being used as the connection point. We're stronger here, on our land, together." Isaac is silent for a moment before he nods. "Agreed. I don't like feeling helpless."

Milton comes back down the stairs carrying a book. "Where did you get that?" Rebeca asks standing and reaching for the book. Milton pulls it back slightly. "This isn't the only shielded room in the house. Our host has agreed to let me use his library provided that I'm the only one to come in to contact with any of its contents. Rebeca scoffs and reaches again. Milton takes a step back. "He was quite firm in his conditions. The fact that he owes me a favor does not mean he is someone we want to trifle with." Milton makes a 'shooing' gesture with his hand. Once Rebeca has retreated several steps he continues. "We're going to need a slightly different angle….To wedge our foot in the door so to speak. You may look so as to help me draw these but do not touch. He will know, and will be quite…displeased with you. Milton pulls a stand over from out of the corner and lays the book on it gesturing to the page. Rebeca steps up eyes going wide. "This is!" She starts. "Yes." Milton answers with a smug grin. "How did he?" "He is a man of vast resources and knowledge. I'm not sure which is greater. He's been around for a _very_ long time. Shall we begin?"

Paul is climbing the stairs with one hand on the rail while he likes a picture on Facebook Kyle had just posted when a wave of nausea hits him. His head tilts to the side as his eyes start to close he's just about to fall back wards when the arm holding the rail yanks. He's pulled forward and crashes down face first on to the stairs where he lay motionless. His phone clatters down a few steps before dropping to the floor below.


	11. Chapter 11

"Paul!" Scott yells rushing down the stairs. He crouches down next to the human. "Hey." Paul says turning over and sitting up. "I guess I tripped." Paul looks around then up at Scott. "Hey Scotty." He says with a big grin. "You OK?" Scott asks running his fingers over Paul's scalp looking for a bump. "Yeah I'm fine. Just clumsy." Paul says. Scott and Paul's eyes meet. Scott feels a wave of interest from Paul at the same time heat flows up his spine. His own unexpected interest nearly spiraling out of control as his wolf takes notice. Paul places his hand on Scott's bare chest and they both lean in slightly before stopping. "Scott…"Paul says as they both jerk back. "I.." Scott says. "I wasn't…" Paul hurriedly says. He brings a hand up to his chest and lays it over the pendant of his necklace. Looking around worriedly. "I don't understand." Paul whispers. "Please don't tell anyone." Paul jerks to his feet and races up the stairs dodging Scott's out stretched hand.

"Our first solid connection and you try and have him do something 100% against his nature?" Milton says with disgust standing and storming around the basement. "I wanted to see how strong the connection was." Rebeca says with a grin. "It was really strong." "Yes it was." Milton replies. "Until you tried to force two people with very strong romantic ties to _other_ people to fuck on the stairs! If you're not going to take this seriously….." "I." Rebeca says strongly standing from where she'd been crouched in the circle and advancing a few steps towards Milton. "Take this very seriously. I was curious to see how much of a shock the connection could take before it broke. I'm going to tear this pack apart from the inside. That means getting them to do more than hang the toilet paper roll backwards. I needed to see how much I could push our human before his mind tore away. I need to know what I can expect this pack of mutts and their misfit human." "Very well." Milton says grudgingly. "If you will warn me next time I can try and stabilize the connection to buy you some time."

Scott (now clothed in more than his underwear) reaches out to snag Paul's arm as the human tries squeezing past him on the stairs. "We should.." Scott starts. "Nope. No sir." Paul says making a sweeping no gesture with his hand while shaking his head. "Got to go meet Kyle and Isaac and not talk about anything at all." Paul mumbles escaping Scott's loose grasp. "Paul we really need to…" "Sorry don't have wolf ears can't hear you." Paul says over his shoulder as he hits the bottom of the stairs and hurries out the front door. "What's that about?" Stiles asks coming out of the study and looking up the stairs at Scott. "Nothing really." Scott says with a sigh before turning and retreating to his bedroom.

"So what happened earlier?" Isaac asks crossing his arms when Paul comes in the back door to the restaurant office. "What do you mean?" Paul asks trying and failing to convince his two mates he doesn't know what Isaac is referring to. "About an hour ago you had a flash of pain then were…out of it for a few seconds then a jumble of emotions." Kyle says mirroring Isaac's stance crossing his arms. Paul shrinks back from his two mate's high emotional state. "Guys it was no big deal really." "What was no big deal?!" Isaac demands. His elevated tone causing Paul to flinch. "I just fell on the stairs that's all." Paul says quietly at the floor. "It's not a big deal. I'm fine." Isaac's anger surges across the bond. "Fell on the stairs? Not a big deal? You could have broken your neck!" Paul shoves himself further back in to the couch. "Isaac." Kyle says sternly warning heavy in his tone. He steps between Paul and his towering mate. Isaac's eyes flash yellow. Kyle plants his feet and growls. "Gentlemen?" Peter says cautiously entering the office. Isaac's anger drops from rolling to simmering and he turns to leave. He stops at the door and looks back at Paul. "It's like you don't even care what would happen to me if something bad were to happen to you." At that he shakes his head in disgust and leaves the office. "What just happened?" Kyle says looking from Paul to Peter. "He just got un-invited to lunch." Paul says standing and running his hands through his hair. "Shall we?" Paul bends both arms and raises his eye brow at the two wolves who after a moment's hesitation slip their arms around Paul's and clasp his hands. "To the best desert in town." Paul says.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asks as the trio is finishing their desert in their usual booth at Ella's. "Bit sore." Paul says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't really even remember most of what happened." Kyle slips his hand over Paul's and squeezes gently. Paul closes his eyes for a moment and goes still. "What's wrong?" Peter asks eyes scanning the area. "Just looking to see where Isaac is." Paul says opening his eyes with a slight smile. "Why don't we go check on him when we're done here?" He says looking to Kyle. "Hopefully he's lost the attitude." Kyle says with a frown. "Probably just the stress of everything catching up to him." Peter offers.

"You can't be serious." Milton says. "What if the recognize you?" Rebeca turns from where she'd been looking out the window and Milton recoils slightly. "I don't think we have to worry about that." Rebeca says with a smile. "How did you do that?" Milton says in surprise. "I didn't sense the use of magic." He peers closely. "OK you've impressed me. That does not happen too often. I can't even tell you've used magic to create this…. Wait, this isn't an illusion you've reshaped your face." Rebeca laughs. "You always were quick to catch on." "The price for using those…..arts… is very high." Milton says drawing back to his side of the car. "My price to pay not yours." Rebeca states haughtily pulling herself from the car. Milton shakes his head and mutters to himself before following her in to Ella's

Kyle smiles and watches as Paul rises and walks to the rest room. Rebeca and Milton do not look up from their menus as he passes. "So." Peter starts. "You and Isaac still getting along OK?" Peter says sitting back in his seat and playing with the small tray holding his credit card and the dining check. "Yes." Kyle says meeting Peter's eyes. I've been waiting for there to be some….conflict… or argument about spending time with our mate but so far it's not happened. We just fit together so well." Milton and Rebecca lock eyes a look of confusion passing between them. "You're doing better than most. I've known two sets of mates in the same situation, in both cases inevitably having two mates caused…complications." "Well hopefully today's outburst wasn't a sign of things to come. With Paul's ability to manipulate the pack bonds like he can he's usually able to diffuse any trouble before it can begin." Kyle says looking over his shoulder as he hears the door to the men's room squeak open. "Ready to head out?" Paul says with a smile placing his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Yup." "Thanks for the snack Peter." Paul says. "Any time. It's been nice spending more time with pack. The two seated stand and follow Paul outside. Peter waving good bye and then heading to his car. After both vehicles pull away Milton exclaims quietly. "Two mates!?" "That certainly explains a few things." Rebeca says appears to be in deep thought. "Did you hear the part about him manipulating the pack bonds? Not only is he a human with two wolf mates he's able to sense the bonds. Do you have any idea how rare that is?" Milton says excitedly. Rebeca "hmmms" thoughtfully.

"This is a fantastic opportunity. How amenable would be to a change in our arrangement?" Milton asks pulling his phone and typing rapidly. "They will die….. All of them." Rebeca says sternly. "Rebeca, I don't think you understand how valuable this human could be. I know…without even putting much thought into it at least six organizations who would pay handsomely for someone with his gift." "I don't think _you_ understand. This isn't about money for me. This is about justice. Righting a wrong. I've been wronged Milton. The only way for it to be right is for the ones responsible suffer and then die. Anything less is….just not acceptable." Milton pauses, something unreadable flashing through his eyes for a moment as he taps his finger on the edge of his phone. "That's unfortunate. I understand though." He frowns slightly slipping the phone back in to his pocket.

A short while later Paul and Kyle pull up to the self-storage facility the pack owns. "huh this place is pretty nice." Paul says. "What were you expecting?" Kyle asks as they get out of the car and walk inside. "I don't know. This is one of the few businesses we own that I have not seen yet." An older woman comes out of a door marked 'private' and smiles at them. "You're here for Isaac." She says pleasantly. As she looks Paul over he gets the impression she is seeing far more than most. "Hi." Paul says smiling back not questioning how she knows that. "All the way to the very back. Not that you need directions. You're welcome to take the cart." Smiling she hands him a key ring with a rather scary looking claw attached. "Interesting." Paul says holding it up and looking at it skeptically. "To keep you safe." She says with a warm smile before retreating back through the 'private' door. Kyle nudges Paul's shoulder with a grin and the two walk around the back of the counter and out the glass door. They find a couple of golf carts just outside the door. Once the key is inserted they set off towards the back of the lot. "Have you been here before?" Paul asks as they drive past dozens of roll up doors. "A few times. Maria is an old friend of the pack. Never really says much." "Is she a wolf?" Paul asks turning a corner. "No I've asked Derek and he just smiles and says to ask her." "Have you?" Paul says bumping his shoulder in to Kyle's. "How do you go about asking someone that? Oh hello can you tell me what you are?" Paul shakes the wheel of the cart causing the vehicle to shake slightly. Kyle laughs and elbows his mate in the ribs. They come around another corner and see a separate row of storage units with double width doors set off from the rest of the complex. As they get closer Paul slows to a halt. "Did you feel that?" He asks looking back on the ground he sees a faint line in the old black top surface. "Feel what?" Kyle asks as Paul slowly moves forward. In a few seconds they come to a stop next to another cart and an open door. As they approach the door Paul stops again. "You're telling me you can't feel that?" Paul asks looking around. "There is a force….an energy here."

In a blur of movement Isaac appears behind Paul and taps him on his left shoulder. "Psst." He says before reaching around and kissing Paul on his right cheek when he turns to look. "Hey boy." Paul says as he's pulled in to his mate's embrace. "Hey gorgeous." Isaac says after licking a stripe up the side of Paul's neck and kissing him again. "So you noticed the wards huh?" Isaac asks pulling back with a smile on his face. "This place is shielded?" Paul asks trying to peer past Isaac in to the storage unit. "Yup, Deaton and Maria set them up years ago. If you're not pack you'll develop a severe headache if you cross the line. Supernatural or otherwise you'll be incapacitated before you make it even half way to the units. That's just the first line of defense. The units themselves are warded in a couple of different ways." "What happens if someone crosses the line by accident?" Kyle asks. "I'm not sure if that has ever happened. There are some other things further out that discourage people coming back here. They are very subtle, but effective at redirecting people's attention. People avoid looking this way without even knowing. We've had motion sensing cameras covering every inch of this place since we purchased it a decade ago. The only people who have ever come back here have been pack. Normal customers don't even know these units are back here. Plus Maria is always here." "What's her story?" Paul asks. Isaac shrugs. "Not really sure Derek's always been pretty tight lipped about it. From what I've been able to gather she's known the family for a long time. Possibly generations. Peter almost told me once but finally just said if she wants me to know she'll tell me. Derek grants her refuge in his territory and in exchange she watches over things here. That's about it." "It feels.. nice here." Paul says rolling both shoulders. "It's nature." Isaac says. "Even though we're on the edge of the city the wards…soften things. It's quieter than it should be, even smells from the city don't come through as strong. I come here once in a while just to think. It's a nice refuge." "What's in here?" Paul says stepping in to the storage unit. "Pack stuff mostly nothing of interest." Isaac says somewhat nervously. Darting in to the darkness with Paul. Kyle smiles warmly and has a seat on the golf cart knowing what's inside and its importance to Isaac. "Oh I wondered where it ended up." Paul says when he notices his camper in the corner amongst the shelves of boxes and furniture. Noticing that the lights are on inside Paul steps in to the small camper that was his home for many months. He notices a few articles of his clothes on the small table. "Oh I wondered where this went." Paul says reaching to pick up one of the garments. He stops though and turns to Isaac who has a look of shame on his face. "Isaac?" Paul asks able to feel his mates feelings despite is best efforts to mask them. "I shouldn't have come here…..I've embarrassed you. Though I don't understand why." Paul steps over to Isaac and tugs gently urging the tall wolf to join him inside the camper. "Its…..you." Isaac says. "It has your scent this is yours….my mates… When things get bad or hectic or…Neal….I can come here and…..I don't know it just relaxes me. I'm sorry I stole your stuff." He says quietly gesturing to the table.

"You know you can talk to me right? Come to me when you need?" Paul says pulling Isaac close. "I know, and I do. Sometimes I just need a little time to center myself first. Paul pull's Isaac towards the front of the camper and they both sit on the bed. He kisses Isaac deeply before pressing him down on the mattress. "Glad we you were able to get the wolfsbane out." "mmmphhh" Isaac gets out as Paul kisses him again tugging on the bond for Kyle to join them. "Hey boys." Kyle says grinning widely as he kicks his shoes off. After pulling Paul and Isaac's off he joins them on the small bed.

"No idea?" Milton says pulling the car over. "No it's like he just vanished." Rebeca says angrily exiting the car and slamming the door. She jerks her head around as if she would see Paul hiding behind a tree. Milton mutters something before hitting the button to lower the passenger door window. "Perhaps they have a place such as we do." Rebeca goes still regaining her composure. "This is getting us nowhere. Where ever they are they have to come out eventually. When they do….." She pauses as she re-enters the car. "I'll simply accelerate things." Milton looks over at her a moment an unreadable look on his face before he nods, shifting the car in to drive and pulling back out on the road.


	12. Chapter 12

"I believe this will give us the boost we need." Milton says walking down the steps in to the hidden basement. "What is it?" Rebeca asks suspiciously eyeing the box Milton gently sets on the table where she has strewn out several books. "An item I have borrowed from a friend." Milton says looking at the box. "Am I allowed to touch this one?" She asks acidly. "Of course. Neither you or I are powerful enough to damage or taint this." Rebeca snorts then opens the wooden box. Laying in the tufted pillowed interior is a hand mirror. She reaches for it but hesitates before looking at Milton. "Don't worry it won't harm you….directly. Since you seem willing to use….darker….means to achieve your goals I contacted a friend and secured its temporary loan." "A friend." Rebeca says slipping her fingers around the handle and gently pulling the mirror from the box. "Friends Rebeca. You know people who you like, people who like you, people who will help you out even when they have nothing to gain. It's a great concept you should think about having one or two sometime." Milton says rolling his eyes and snapping the lid of the box closed. "This." He says waving his hand at the mirror should have more than enough power to allow you to overpower the barrier that's limited the depth of your reach into the pack bond. You'll notice it doesn't reflect your image." Milton says with a smirk when he sees the look of surprise on Rebecca's face when she looks in to the mirror and merely sees what is behind her. "It reflects." "The face of the person I'm attempting to control." Rebeca says with a dark grin. "Precisely." Milton says with a nod as Isaac's face appears.

Isaac, Kyle, and Paul ride both carts back to the front office. "I like that the pack's able to hide its stuff in plain view like this." Paul says as they are getting out of the carts. Isaac scoffs "What did you expect? Some kind of secret underground vault?" He waves his fingers. "Maybe we could use our claws as the key to open it." He says rolling his eyes and shaking his head dismissively. Paul looks at Kyle who seems equally annoyed at him. As they walk inside they pass the counter where Maria is talking to some customers. She looks intensely at Isaac and Kyle a moment then goes back to her customers.

"Feel like getting some dinner?" Paul asks Isaac as he walks to his Jeep. "I've still got a few places to hit." He says simply. "What time do you think you'll be done?" Paul asks frowning. Isaac climbs in and closes the door he stares straight ahead for a few seconds before turning to look at Paul annoyance heavy in his expression and tone. With a shrug he says. "Dunno, Kyle can keep you company. There's nothing that says we have to spend every minute of every day with one another you know?" That said Isaac turns the key and starts the Jeep. With a roar of the engine he backs out of the space and drives away. Paul turns to look at Kyle who is looking at him with annoyance. "What don't want to spend time with me? All you've worried about all afternoon is Isaac." "That's not true!" Paul says hurriedly. "Well then come on lets go eat." Kyle says with a nearly sincere smile. Paul looks around helplessly for a moment before jumping in to Bumblebee just as Kyle reverses out of the space.

"You're pushing too hard again." Milton says. "I need to make some progress." Rebeca says absently strain clearly written across her face. "The mirror is powerful. One of the most powerful items I've ever come across. Like any weapon you must wield it correctly. If you push them too far from their normal nature they will realize the thoughts are not their own." She sighs in frustration but nods her head reluctantly. "Ease up on Kyle, Isaac has a lot of darkness in him already. Focus on him." "Yes." She says closing her eyes in concentration.

"Hey I'm sorry." Kyle says. "I don't know why I snapped at you like that. We're OK right?" "Yeah of course." Paul says with a smile. He runs his hand through his hair before hitting the button to lower the window. "Love you." Kyle sing songs poking Paul gently in the side. "My sexy delicious human." Paul is quiet for a moment tapping his hand on the outside of the door. "I'm sorry if I'm making things difficult." Paul says looking over at Kyle. "You're not." Kyle says. "OK but what's Isaac's deal then. Do I really need to let you guys know every time I stub a toe?" "Oh come on this was a little more than stubbing a toe. You fell on the stairs and I'd be willing to bet you nearly knocked yourself unconscious." Kyle says. "We both keep pretty close tabs on you over the mate bond." "JUST as you do to us." Kyle says talking over Paul's objection to being so closely watched. "We both felt you drop out and go away for several seconds." "THEN." Kyle says again talking over Paul's attempt at downplaying what happened. "You show up and act like nothing happened. Paul you're our whole world. Period…." "I'm sorry ginger love." Paul says reaching for Kyle's hand and squeezing it. "Don't be sorry, babe just be careful. _Please_." "I promise." Paul says causing Kyle to lean over and smack a kiss on his cheek.

Back at the house Isaac slams the front door stomping in to the foyer and standing there glaring at the floor. "Isaac?" Stiles asks cautiously emerging from the study. "Hey." Isaac says looking up an agitated look on his face. "Why so pissed pup?" Stiles asks tilting his head to the side a little. "Just…..Paul is driving me crazy." Isaac says with a heavy sigh. "Really?" Stiles asks both eye brows raising up. "What's happened?" "Just getting tired of his selfishness." Isaac says walking past Stiles in to the kitchen. "Wha?" Stiles gets out before rushing in to the kitchen. "Selfish how?" He asks as Isaac fills a glass with water at the sink. "He just carries on like he doesn't give a damn what would happen to me if something were to happen to him. If that's not bad enough he expects me to spend every waking moment with him. Sometimes.." Isaac closes his eyes and goes completely still a moment. "Sometimes I wish I'd never met him." " _Isaac!_ " Stiles blurts in a scandalized tone actually taking a step back in shock. "You can't _possibly_ mean that." Isaac opens his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. "Not everyone has the perfect relationship that you and Derek have been graced with." Isaac says flippantly clanking his glass down on the counter and walking out the back door. Stiles glares at Isaac's back a moment before his expression darkens and his mouth sets in to an angry line.

"What's up?" Derek says walking in to the kitchen and placing his hand on Stiles's shoulder. Stiles shrugs out of the grip and rounds on his mate. "Your Beta is being an ass hole." Stiles says hotly. "My Beta?" Derek says placing his hands on his hips. "In addition to feeling that his mate is a burden he seems to think you and I have a perfect relationship." Derek's brow furrows, a hurt expression on his face. "What do you mean?" "I mean that it takes a lot of god damn effort to make this work." Stiles says gesturing between them. Stiles pokes Derek in the chest with his finger. "You need to do your job and teach him some respect for me and for his mate." Stiles ends the sentence by poking his finger in Derek's face. "Stiles." Derek says with a hint of warning. "Oh get over yourself." Stiles says rolling his eyes and walking past Derek and out of the room. "There is about as much chance of you hurting me as there is in your being able to run this pack on your own." Derek grits his teeth as his eyes flare a deep angry red. Hand shaking he grabs a chair that had been left pulled out and shoves it towards the table. The back of the chair snaps off and the table slides a few inches. Derek closes his eyes and takes several deep shuddering breaths. He opens his still dark red eyes and storms out of the kitchen he places one foot on the stairs to follow Stiles. Clawed hand on the banister he growls angrily for a moment before turning and walking in to this study. The entire house shaking with the force of the door slamming shut.


	13. Chapter 13

"Gentlemen." Peter says pleasantly ushering Paul and Kyle to a private booth in the corner of his restaurant. "How are you this evening?" "Doing OK Peter." Kyle says sliding in to the both and hooking his leg around Paul's under the table. "Bond seemed a bit….bumpy earlier." Peter says lowering his voice slightly as one of his wait staff passes by to check on another table. "Been a rough day." Paul says shaking his head and shrinking in on himself slightly. "Would you like to move to the private dining room?" Peter asks nodding towards the door leading to the quieter room. "Nah we're fine." Paul says with a grin. "Relationship…..growing pains I guess." Peter looks trouble for a moment but nods with a small grin when Paul squeezes him gently over the pack bond. Paul feels a couple of familiar pulses and gives the bond a tug. Moments before the door opens Kyle looks up with a smile. Danny and Scott come in and join them at the table. Scott looking anxiously at Paul before the human grins and nods briefly. Scott visibly relaxes and presses against Danny. "What's up guys?" Danny says. "Just getting some dinner Isaac is…." Kyle says looking at Paul. "At Starbucks. Probably not joining us." Paul fills in after his eyes glaze over for a moment as he uses the bond to find his mate. "Well his loss." Peter says setting down Paul and Kyle's food before taking Danny and Scott's orders.

As everyone is saying goodbye Paul gets a strange expression on his face. "What is it?" Kyle asks. "Wolves can't get drunk." Paul says. "Well not very easily." Danny says. "Even then it only lasts for 10-20 minutes." Scott adds. "Then why would Isaac be at a bar?" Paul asks a distracted look on his face. The group goes silent for a moment as they check the bond and turn in unison towards the direction of Victor Bravos. Paul heads off in that direction pulling his coat tight in the cool night air. "Want us to come with you?" Danny asks. "It's fine." Paul says over his shoulder. Danny, Scott and Peter look at each other as Kyle hurries after Paul. "What should we do?" Scott asks. "Stay close by but let them deal with it. Come inside for some desert. Scott looks at Paul's retreating figure a moment worry heavy in his eyes before he turns and follows the other two inside.

Paul pushes open the door of Victor Bravos and heads inside dread, worry, and fear rolling outward from him like a fog. Kyle reaches for Paul's neck to calm him but the human steps away out of reach. Kyle is pushing through the crowd to catch up with Paul when Paul freezes. His eyes are locked on a large couch in the corner. Kyle's eyes widen when he sees what has halted Paul's progress. Isaac is on the couch talking to a woman. They are both leaned in closely to one anothers space speaking quietly. Despite the noise of the other patrons Kyle's hearing allows him to hear the conversation. He slips his hand in to Paul's and grips tightly thankful that his mate is unable to hear the conversation. The woman laughs at something Isaac says and places her hand on his arm. Isaac smiles and leans in closer. Paul's anger, hurt, and disappointment comes to a boil and races out over both the pack and mate bonds. "Let's go Paul." Kyle says trying to pull the human away. Just then Isaac looks up and locks eyes with Paul. He stares at Kyle and Paul for a moment before tilting his head slightly and shrugging his shoulders then turns back to the woman and kisses her. Paul lets out whimper of misery and crumples. Kyle wraps his arm around him and helps walk him out of the bar. Kyle with more effort than he's ever used before blasts his anger, disappointment and hurt at Isaac over the pack bond. Isaac flinches away from the woman for a moment. He looks around seemingly confused for a moment before his eyes harden as his date places her hand on his chin and turns his attention back to her. Smiling at this he leans in and kisses her again as he slides his hand up her leg.

Danny, Scott and Peter meet Kyle and Paul in the parking lot of the bar. "What's happened." Peter growls. "Isaac…" Kyle starts. "Is with someone else." Paul says miserably. Peter growls eyes flashing blue as he moves to go inside and confront Isaac. "Don't" Paul says grabbing the enforcers arm. "If she is what he wants…." "She?" Danny asks incredulously. "This isn't right he can _not_ treat you like this." Peter says glaring at the front door willing Isaac to come out so he can "talk" with him. "Could this be something else?" Scott asks. "Could something be driving him to act that way?" Scott asks resting his hand on Paul's shoulder. "He's got his ring on." Kyle says. Paul pulls Kyle to him and holds on tightly his face buried in his mates neck. "Can we go home? Please?" Paul's soft request barely audible. Danny, Scott and Peter all touch Paul briefly before Kyle pulls him gently in the direction of Bumblebee. They are pulling out of the parking lot when Paul sitting and looking down at his hands looks up. "I don't want to go home. I can't be in our bedroom right now." "Where would you like to go?" Kyle asks sliding his hand over to Paul's leg. "I don't know… I…don't care." Paul replies turning to look out the window. Kyle purses his lips slightly for a moment then turns and heads towards the storage yard.

Derek is in his study glaring at the wall of pictures of him Stiles and the pack eyes bright read an angry glare on his face. Just as he bring his arm back to swipe the pictures off the wall there is an audible *snap* accompanied by an almost electrical taste to the air. Suddenly the dark turbulent emotions are gone. Derek's eyes go wide a moment then he turns and rushes out of the study. There is a loud boom as Stiles jumps from the top of the stair case and lands on his feet on the first floor in front of Derek. The two pull each other in to a crushing hug. "How did they do that." Stiles whimpers pressing his face in to Derek's neck. "I've never felt anything like that before. It…They…Wanted me to hurt you..Then the others." Derek says hoarsely.

Rebeca moans, her hand going to her head. Milton reaches for her but stops when he sees blood trickling from her nose. "You need to call it a rest for the night." Shaking her head Rebeca says "It has to be continuous constant pressure over several days. If I keep pressing then backing off they will just fall back in to their normal patterns and think this was just a bad week." "You do not have the energy to do this for several days. It was the Alpha wasn't it." Rebeca huffs angrily and opens her eyes. Running her hand under her nose wiping the blood away before she attempts to stand. Milton offering support when her knees buckle. He helps her remain on her feet and guides her out of the circle and to a chair. "That was unexpected. I had a feeling that he would be difficult. I just gave a push and I was in. He was resisting but I could feel him weakening. Then suddenly…..something else was there. It took everything I had to maintain my cloak." "I'm only able to see some of what you do. This wasn't his wolf. It was from outside the pack." "Well it's not Deaton if that is what you're thinking he's not strong enough to interfere. Especially not with the extra security and power afforded us by this site and the mirror." "You may need to consider the fact that their pack bonds are too strong for you to be able to disrupt to any significant degree." Rebecca's eyes harden and she gestures angrily about to speak before Milton continues. "They have an unusually tight knit pack. They have been together for a long time, they have five mates in that pack. Scott and Danny have been together since high school. Do you have anyone you can call to help?" Rebeca drops her hand and shakes her head closing her eyes. "Instead of making them suffer by destroying the pack you may need to start killing them." Milton says with a shrug. "Scott first. That will destroy both Danny and Stiles, which will throw Derek in to a downward spiral making him easier to deal with. Peter should be easy enough to handle he's pretty much an outlier anyway." Rebeca makes an annoyed noise and stands. "Peter." She says with disdain "Will be the last to fall. This is not how I planned this." She says angrily walking towards the stairs. Saying nothing else she ascends the stairs muttering.

"Well my dear sometimes plans change. Whether you like it or not." Milton says softly pulling his phone out of his suit pocket. Scrolling through the list of recent calls his presses send.

Just then there is a knock at the front door. Derek and Stiles pull back and look in to each others eyes a moment both nodding as they feel their normal feelings for one another return. They walk to the front door hand in hand, Derek opening it. Deaton is standing on the porch. "You need call your pack home you are all in significant danger."


	14. Chapter 14

"How could we have not known this was magic? The instant it began? We don't feel like this. We don't act like this." Stiles says gesticulating wildly. "The type of magic being used is subtle, dark." Deaton says sitting down heavily. Stiles takes a step forward in alarm but is waved off. "I'll be OK. I didn't have any time to prepare. It took a bit of effort to ward the house against this type of attack." "We need to get everyone back here now." Derek says.

Kyle and Paul are on one of the golf carts moving quietly towards the pack storage building. Kyle is holding Paul's hand tightly stroking his thumb to comfort his distraught mate.. Paul sighs slightly as they pass over the barrier and the looming darkness in his mind recedes. Soon Kyle is unlocking and opening the door to the building. Paul follows him in and the two walk towards the corner where Paul's Airstream is sitting. Kyle climbs into the camper and sits by the small table. He tilts his head in a questioning manner when he sees that Paul is standing outside the camper looking at him with a guarded morose look on his face. "What baby?" Kyle asks. "How much longer until I make you hate me too?" Paul asks quietly as the wetness in his eyes spills over. Kyle is up from his seat and next to Paul in the blink of an eye. "Hey." Kyle says throwing his arms around his despondent mate and pulling him in close. Just then Paul feels a frantic contact from Isaac over the mate bond. He smacks it away and pulls Kyle closer. "Come on." Kyle says a moment later and pulls Paul towards the camper. "Let's rest some." Just then the door to the building is wrenched open. "Paul!" Isaac yells as he runs towards them. Kyle turns and meets Isaac about 10 feet away his fist slamming into the taller man's face. "You ass hole!" Kyle shouts as he spins landing a vicious kick to the side of Isaac's face causing the taller wolf to grunt and stagger to the side.. Isaac stands and takes several rapid blows from Kyle not defending himself before Kyle pauses fists ready. "Why?" Paul asks quietly. Kyle turns to see Paul standing a few feet away. Wide sad eyes pleading with Isaac to make him understand. "What did I do to drive you away?" He whimpers as his chin quivers slightly. "Baby no." Isaac says stepping around Kyle. Kyle's lip curls in disgust when he picks up on the scent of the woman clinging to Isaac. "You stink of _her._ " He says. "You reek of your _mutual_ desire for each other. Why not go back to her and leave us alone?" Paul whimpers pulling from Isaac's grasp and runs inside the camper.

"That wasn't me!" Isaac insists turning to look at Kyle as the younger wolf grabs his arm and jerks him around to face him. "Just leave him alone. If I had not seen it when my own eyes I would not have believed it. I heard you Isaac. I _heard_ the things you were saying to her." "I promise it wasn't me. Don't you know me well enough?" Isaac asks shoving Kyle angrily. "Don't both of you?" He continues looking at the door of the camper where Paul has reappeared. "This isn't right." Paul says wiping his eyes as he steps down out of the camper. "It's not." Kyle says scowling and looking at the ring on Isaac's finger. Isaac stumbles slightly as Paul collides with him wrapping both his arms around his mate and squeezing tightly. Isaac's breath shutters out of him as Paul's anger and hurt melts away. He blinks the tears out of his eyes and looks over to Kyle who is watching him with suspicious eyes. Isaac holds his hand out to the hesitant youth. After a moment Kyle takes his boyfriend's hand and is pulled into the shared hug with Paul. "It wasn't me guys I promise. You know. You have to understand that you're my life." Isaac says his voice a rough emotional whisper. "It was like…..something just took over. I felt trapped like I couldn't breathe. I was completely cut off. I couldn't feel the either of you or the pack. Then suddenly it just...stopped. I'd been tense, aggravated all day. Then I went to the bar and just walked up to the first woman I saw. The feeling just intensified to the point where I was just...shoved aside. Then eventually it just stopped. Like evaporated. I ran out of there and came here as fast as I could." .Just then they feel the pull of both Derek and Stiles over the pack bond as Paul's phone starts to ring.

"Hey Stiles." Paul says after pulling free from Isaac and Kyle to dig the phone from his pocket. "Can you guys stay there for a bit?" Stiles asks. "Why stay here?" Paul asks putting the phone on speaker. "You'll be safe there behind the wards. The pack was attacked psychically tonight." Deaton says heavily. "We know." Paul says. "We were too. Is everyone else OK?" He asks leading Isaac and Kyle in to the camper so they can sit down. "Well aside from me nearly walking out on Derek and him wanting to kill me and then the rest of the pack yeah." Stiles says angrily. "Fuck! are you OK? Kyle asks leaning against Paul. "Well we'll have to replace some furniture in the study but we're fine. Deaton is going to try and locate the person doing this. For right now though we need for everyone to stay where they are. Danny, Scott and Peter showed up a few minutes ago." "We're coming home." Paul says standing. "You're safer there." Derek says. "The wards are much older and stronger there. We're safe but it was just something Deaton thew up to protect us. You could be attacked again before you get here." "I thought the rings were supposed to protect us." Danny says his voice sounding calm but stressed. "Now that I know the type of magic in use I'm at a loss as to why they are not." Deaton says. "Everyone still has their rings on? Paul you have your necklace?" "Yes." Paul says. "The only time it was off was when it broke at the mall." "Could something have…..I dunno slipped in while his necklace was off?" Scott asks. "No." Deaton replies. "They provide more of an I guess you could say aura of protection. It fills the person wearing it with layers of protection. It doesn't work like a gate that someone could slip past and remain once it's closed.

Paul slumps back into his seat looking around. "Well it could be worse. We've got blankets and a place to sleep." "Until we starve to death." Kyle adds when Paul's stomach rumbles. "What's the plan guys? We can't stay here for long." Isaac asks sliding his hand over Paul's stomach and squeezing gently earning a warm look from Paul. "Order some food and have Maria bring bring it to you. She lives on site. Do _not_ cross the boundary." Stiles says. "Can she help us?" Paul asks. "No." Derek's voice barks over the phone. "She can't get involved in something like this." "Why not?" Paul asks furrowing his brow. "It's not the arrangement we have with her. Leave her out of this. I'm not asking." Derek says with finality. "Yes sir." Paul says with a frown. Isaac moves his hand to Paul's neck and squeezes tenderly. "Deaton and I are going to try and locate the source. "Derek no! You'll be out of the house!" Paul says leaning towards the phone urgently. "It's OK. I can protect him." Deaton says. "I don't like this guy's." Paul says shaking his head. "Not much else we can do right now. We have to find the person responsible so we can get to the bottom of this." Stiles says. "Derek _please_ be careful. You too Dr. Deaton." Paul says pulling Isaac and Kyle close. "We will. You three stay there get some food we'll follow up soon." Derek says. Paul reaches for Derek over the pack bond and holds him tightly for a moment. Derek smiles closing his eyes and returning Paul's affection.

"So." Kyle says ending the call. "Who wants to call and wake up Maria?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Your proximity to this pack places you in danger." Maria says as she hands the bags of Chinese food to Paul. He has met her just outside the storage room. "I have no choice Maria they are my mates, this is my pack….my family." Paul says shrugging his shoulders. "Choice." She says quietly appearing to look through Paul at something past him. "We're all faced with choices. Sometimes it's not the choice but the consequences that are the most difficult to bear." Her gaze refocuses on Paul and the two look into each other's eyes for a moment. "You have a kind soul, a gentle spirit. Your energy is as pure and limitless as your love for your mates. Hold on to that my child. You will need it to overcome this and future challenges that are soon to make themselves known. There are very dark days ahead for you. Days where you will question your choice. Days where you will lose sight of that which you hold most dear. Find your home and you'll find your anchor. You anchor will always return you to where you need to be."

At that Maria turns and moves gracefully back towards the office. As she crosses the boundary she says without looking back. "Remain behind the line." Paul jumps slightly when a hand is placed on his shoulder. "Sorry baby didn't mean to startle you." Isaac says. "She never says much." Isaac says. "What do you think she meant?" Paul asks leading Isaac back into the building. "She said to stay behind the wards." Isaac says taking the bags from Paul. "No the part about dark days and challenges." Paul says looking up at Isaac as the two walk slowly back to the camper. "I didn't hear that. All I heard her say was for you to remain behind the line." Isaac says shaking his head slightly. "We talked for a couple minutes." Paul says stopping and placing his hand on Isaac's arm. "Baby you walked out to meet her I followed you out she handed you the food and she turned and left. Are you OK?" Isaac asks. "I guess…...she really isn't human." Paul says bumping Isaac gently and walking back towards the camper. "No surprise there." Isaac says following Paul into the camper. The two start pulling the food out of the bags. Paul tosses a fortune cookie at Kyle to wake him up.

"Are you able to feel anything?" Deaton asks. They are in the open area in front of the pack house just outside of the barrier Deaton had laid down to protect them. Derek is standing inside a circle while Deaton chants softly. "Nothing." Derek says gruffly turning to look at Stiles and the rest of the pack on the porch. "Maybe we should come out of hiding move around town to draw them out." Stiles suggests. Just as he is about to step off the porch. "Don't even think about it." Derek says with a growl. "You're staying behind the wards where it's safe. All of you are." Stiles huffs nearly stomping his foot. Peter raises his eyebrows. "All of us?" "Yes." Derek snaps. Peter opens his mouth to say something when Derek gets a far away look. "I feel it." He says. "Yes." Deaton says. The Dr. frowns and says "It's strange it almost seems like…" "A search beacon." Derek offers. "It's moving. They are trying to make the connection but Deaton's blocking them." "Are you able to tell where they are?" Danny asks. "Unfortunately yes." Deaton says after a moment. "Why is that unfortunate?" Stiles asks. "It's gone." Derek says as his eyes come back into focus. "I know where they are." Deaton says before he goes silent for a moment. "Well?" Stiles says stepping off the porch. He backs up quickly at his mates glare. Scott grabs him and hauls him back. "They are at an estate on the far side of Beacon Hills. The owner Devon Hughes is a former practitioner of various magical…..disciplines. I had thought he retired. That he is involved in this is…..troubling." "Well let's go pay him a visit." Stiles suggests. Deaton shakes his head. "No this will require careful planning and consideration. He is quite powerful. A direct confrontation would not be a good idea." "Now that you know what is going on can you give us better protection? I'm not letting my Alpha go up against someone like this on his own." Peter says shifting his weight anxiously. "I think we're all forgetting something." Scott says. "Before, they have had the upper hand because we didn't know what was going on. We didn't know what they were capable of. We know now. Derek if you have an all consuming desire to kill Stiles you should realize that it's someone else." "Or that it's simply a tuesday." Peter says dryly. Stiles snorts earning a pained look from Derek. "He's got a point." Derek says. "Come on everyone get across the line. If they figure out that we're on to them they may go to ground and we'll never find them." Stiles steps off the porch followed by the rest of the pack. The pack mom steps into his mate's space and presses a warm kiss to his lips. "Love you sourwolf. Can you do something to fool them? Make them think we are somewhere we are not?" Stiles asks pulling back and turning to Deaton. "Yes but not for long." The druid replies. "I think we should give this place a drive by." Stiles says slipping his arm around Derek's waist. "I won't be able to do this for everyone." Deaton says with a frown.

"Can you shrink the wards?" Danny asks. "Open up most of the house but maybe leave part, or one room warded. If someone gets out of control we can push them in there to break them free." "Supernatural panic room I like it." Scott says with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Milton asks when they pull up to the house. "Just checking on the mutts." Rebecca says climbing out of the car. "Not a good idea to do it so close to the house. If your cloak slips you'll give away your location. You should wait until you're downstairs" She waves her hand dismissively and says nothing as she moves towards the house.

Derek pulls his car over a short while later. When he goes to open the door Deaton puts his hand on his shoulder from the back seat. "You won't be able to approach the house." Derek and Stiles both look back at the Dr. "There are rings of mountain ash expanding out from the house. The entire structure is hardened with natural, magical, and physical barriers. It looks like and old home but trust me. You'll barely be able to see it before you're stopped by the barriers." "Well then how the hell do we get in?" Stiles asks. "You don't." Deaton says simply. "Can a human get in?" Stiles asks. "A human would make it past the mountain ash, but depending on their intent they may not be able to enter the house itself. As I said, there are numerous layers of protection." "Well then I guess we wait for him to come out." Stiles says settling back into his seat. "That may take some time." Deaton says. "Do you have someplace to be?" Derek says with a raised eyebrow. "No." Deaton says with a sigh sitting back in his seat. "Not at present."

A couple hours later

"I see movement." Stiles says sitting up a little higher in his seat. "Yes." Derek says peering out the side window. A few moments later a car emerges carrying Milton and Rebeca. "Do you recognize them?" Derek asks. "Difficult to tell in the dark." Deaton says. Derek starts the car and follows at a distance. Eventually the car pulls into the parking lot at one of the 24 hour restaurants on the edge of town. Derek pulls up across the street the trio watching as Milton and Rebeca exit their car and walk into the diner. "Interesting." Deaton says. "Is that him?" Derek inquires still watching the pair through the window. "No the man is Milton Burroughs, I don't know who the woman is." "Who is Milton Burroughs?" Stiles asks. "I only know him by reputation. He is essentially a problem solver for the supernatural community." Deaton replies. "Seriously? He's a cleaner?" Deaton's brow furrows. "Simplistic but yes. Eliminating evidence is something that he would be contracted for. Primarily he solves problems using his own skills, bringing in others as needed." "So Devon hired Milton to clean us up and this woman is someone he's brought in to assist? Why now? If he has been here all this time why attack us now?" Stiles asks squirming in his seat. "Who's to say." Deason replies. "Shhhh" Derek hisses. "Trying to listen." "Sorry." Stiles whispers placing his hand on Derek's. Deaton whispers something softly and closes his eyes.

"The others are where I'd expect them to be." Rebecca says laying her menu down and staring at the special's menu taped to the napkin dispenser. "Paul, Isaac and Kyle are still missing?" Milton asks. "It doesn't make any sense they were there and then they just vanished. The entire pack did for a few minutes but eventually came back." Rebecca says annoyance coloring her tone. "How do you feel?" Milton asks. "Like things should be moving more quickly." Rebecca spits in response. "I mean physically, have you harmed yourself? That could explain the brief loss of visibility of the pack. Now Kyle, Paul and Isaac though? I think they are some place that's warded. Given that the rest of the pack seems to be going about their normal routine it's probably safe to assume we're still hidden. They may have some place they like to go that's either naturally or intentionally shielded." "I feel fine, tired but otherwise nothing's wrong." Rebecca says slumping back in her chair. "No headache?" Milton asks. "No."

"Full" Paul says slumping back and sighing. "Me too." Kyle says leaning over and laying his head on Paul's shoulder. "Wonder how long we have to stay here." Paul says with a yawn. "Stiles said they were going to go check out the house where they think this guy lives. No telling how long that could take. Hopefully we can go home tomorrow." Isaac says standing up and stretching. "Where you going puppy?" Paul says pressing closer against Kyle. "To lock the door." Isaac says stepping down out of the trailer. "I thought this place was essentially invisible." Kyle says. "It is, but not to everyone." Isaac says walking into the semi darkness. With the door locked he then moves a very heavy safe over in front of the door. Even with his were strength the operation taking several moments due to the weight. He checks the lock on the large steel roll up door and then walks back to the camper. Isaac grins when he see's Kyle and Paul already in the bed with room left for him. He closes and locks the door to the camper and joins them. "I'm really sorry for what happened earlier." Isaac says in the darkness as Paul and Kyle both fall into their customary positions. Kyle on his back. Paul next to him with his head on Kyle's shoulder with Isaac big spooning Paul. Paul reaches for Isaac's arm and pulls it over him before tangling their legs. "It wasn't you puppy. I'm sorry for doubting you." "Me too." Kyle says. "My insecurities got the best of me." "You and me both." Paul says. "When this is over I want us to get away for a bit maybe to the beach." Isaac says. "That would be nice." Paul says. "Yeah." Isaac sighs. "I'm going to fuck the bottom out of both of you for doubting me." Isaac says sweetly. Paul swallows thickly. "Oh my god Isaac." "Yeah I imagine you'll be saying that alot." "Fuck." Kyle says reaching down to adjust his stiffening member. "Yup that too." Isaac says with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

Paul stirs and opens his eyes. Aside from the soft restful sound of Isaac and Kyle's breathing the quiet hum of the campers refrigerator is the only noise discernable to the human's ears. He gently untangles himself from his mates and slips out of the bed. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Looking out the windows of the camper he can see light filtering dimly into the building from some narrow dirty windows running along the top of the walls. Stretching silently Paul yawns softly opens the door grinning and shaking his head when he sees that Isaac had locked it before stepping out onto the cool concrete floor. Paul stretches again rolling both shoulders and rotating his neck. Several soft pops and cracks causing him to wince before he pads silently off towards the back corner of the warehouse in the direction the restroom sign was pointing. He casts a look over his shoulder at the Airstream and grins at the thought of his two sleeping mates. While connected to electricity the camper does not have water or sewer access. With no easy easy way to empty the holding tanks the campers bathroom is not suitable for use. As he proceeds further into the warehouse the meager light from the windows provides less and less illumination. Paul sighs and frowns looking down at his bare feet when the surprisingly clean dust free floor suddenly turns grimey and dirty. He finally bumps into a door which opens to reveal a simple but incredibly dusty bathroom. Light flows in from an opaque barred window giving the small space a greenish tint. Paul looks over at the single shower stall noting the lack of toiletries before looking over at the sink and commode. Looking to the left and flips the switch which turns the single incandescent bare bulb on. It's obvious the restroom was clean and in good order at one point but has sat unused for a long time. Lifting the lid to the toilet he finds it dry and empty. A quick inspection of the tank finds it empty as well. He tries the sink and rusty dirty water flows from the tap. _Plenty of pressure give it a second._ He thinks to himself. Sure enough after about 15 seconds the water turns clear and continues to flow freely. He shuts the faucet off and bends down next to the toilet. He gives the water valve on the wall a gentle crank and water starts to flow into the tank. He bends further to inspect for leaks. Finding none he stands and waits for the tank to fill some dusty looking water slowly filling the bowl. Once the running water shuts off he flushes the toilet and allows it to refill again before taking care of business. Once that is flushed away he shuts the water off and holds the handle down allowing all the water out of the tank. _This was obviously turned off for a reason. Maybe it leaks._ Pausing to look at himself in the dusty mirror Paul frowns slightly. Taking in all the past damage he runs his hand over his chest as his neutral expression turns into a frown. He feels a slight bump on the mate bond from Kyle before it goes idle again. Paul nods his head and grins and says.. "I'm happy and you're dead. Fuck you Mark." Paul flips the switch shutting the light off and steps back into the near darkness. He's just closed the door with a soft click when he's shoved up against it.

The initial flash of fear washes away as two lips press against his and a lithe frame presses him firmly against the door. "Hey baby." Paul says a moment later. "Hey love." Kyle says before kissing him again. "How did you find this? I didn't know there was a bathroom here. Kyle asks while he places his hands on Paul's backside and lifts causing Paul's legs to wrap around his waist. "There is a sign by the front door." Paul whimpers out as Kyle kisses and licks into Paul's mouth. "Don't suppose there is any lubricant in there huh?" Kyle pants into Paul's ear. "If there was ginger love it wouldn't be any good. That bathroom hasn't been used in a very long time. Which is a shame because it's been entirely too long since I've had your cock inside me." Kyle's eyes glow a bright yellow as he partially shifts. "That's never stopped us before." Isaac says stepping from the shadows naked and aroused. Paul's breath pants out of him as the sexual intent of his two mates flood his mind. It stops moments later though as Isaac cocks his head to the side followed by Kyle. "Come on sex machine." Kyle says shifting Paul around to his back. "Wait what happened? We were about to have sex in a dark rapey warehouse. I'm sure that's on my bucket list somewhere." Paul pouts and the two wolves move quickly back towards the camper. "Phone is ringing." Isaac says. "Yeah spit roasting you will have to wait." Kyle says with a laugh setting Paul down once they reach the Airstream.

"Sure this is a good idea?" Paul says as they wait at the ends of the protective boundary. "We can't stay here forever." Kyle says slipping his hand into Paul's. "Don't worry we'll come back and drill you up against the dirty bathroom door as soon as we can." Isaac says with a grin hip bumping Paul gently. Just then Peter arrives pulling up next to the men. "They are still eating let's go." Once the trio are in the car Peter wheels around in an arc and heads back to the main gate. "So the working theory is that Milton and his mystery companion have been using you as the gateway on to the pack bond." Peter says making brief eye contact with Paul in the back seat. Paul frowns and looks out the window. "It's not your fault of course." Peter hurriedly adds when the scent of Paul's guilt starts to fill the car. "This could have happened just as easily if you were a wolf." Isaac says reaching between the two front seats to touch Paul. "I know I just feel bad that you guys have to go through this because of me." "That's just it though it's probably not just because of you. They could have targeted any of us. They just picked you." Kyle says putting his arm around Paul and squeezing. A small grin forms on Paul's face and he leans into his mates embrace. "We'll get you all back to the house half of which is now warded. If anyone starts to act out of character we'll shove them across the line. "Should I stay in the warded portion? Since I'm how they are getting in?" Paul asks. "Undecided at this time. Derek, Stiles and Deaton are still working out the details of their plan. When they saw Milton and his companion eating it occurred to them that this would be a good opportunity to get you home. It's not likely they are going to be attempting any mind control while eating pancakes."Peter replies with a roll of his eyes. Just then Peter's phone rings. He answers placing the phone on speaker via the cars Bluetooth system. "How far are you from the house they are leaving the diner." Stiles asks. "About five minutes away." Peter replies pressing a little harder on the cars accelerator. "Guys do you think when they are...attached to me that they can...spy? Hear what we're saying?" Paul asks suddenly. "That's a good question." Stiles says. "Deaton says there is no way to be sure but to be safe we should probably avoid discussing things in front of Paul. Sorry." Stiles says. "They are almost to their car."

Moments later Peter's Jaguar slings down the rough road to the Hale house. "For all we know they can read his mind too so from here on out nothing aside from concern and worry about everyone's behavior is to be discussed in front of Paul. Someone needs to be with him at all times to ensure he not only is safe but not being driven to eavesdrop on conversations. I'm sorry Paul." Derek says over the phone. "It's OK Derek I understand." Paul says with a sigh looking at Kyle helplessly. His expression softens while Derek holds him possessively over the pack bond. "We're going to get this resolved. You need to stay safe. Stay close to your mates." "Understood." Paul says placing his hand on Isaac's when the other man reaches back and squeezes his knee.


	17. Chapter 17

As the four men are walking towards the house Paul stumbles slightly. One foot raised to step on the porch. Kyle and Isaac both reach for him. Paul looks around with a slightly lost look on his eyes. For a moment a flash of altered personality crosses his face. "Paul?" Peter says suspiciously. "Yeah, I'm fine." Paul says dropping his foot to the ground before continuing his trip up the porch steps.. Peter gestures to Kyle who is standing slightly behind Paul. "OK he's fine no need for anyone to get upset." Peter says. Isaac looks back and see's Peter and Kyle's expression and quickly smooths his emotions over the bond. "You hungry?" Isaac asks. Paul shrugs. "Fattening me up for a full moon feast?" Paul asks reaching for the door. He pauses for a moment looking back. "It's a joke guys." Paul says with an insincere laugh before turning and entering the house. Kyle exhales loudly a look of worry clouding his face. Peter gestures for Isaac to follow Paul while he pulls his phone and walks away from the house. Kyle follows and stands next to the enforcer under a tree on the other side of the parking area. "Paul has been compromised again." Peter says when Stiles answers the phone. "They are not even home yet!" Stiles exclaims. "They are getting very sloppy." Peter says turning his eyes back to the house where he notices Paul looking out the window at him.

"Keep an eye on him. We're taking Deaton back to the clinic. No way we can do anything while they are in the house too much security." Stiles says with a sigh. "Understood. Watch yourself." Peter replies before ending the call.

"How are they able to overcome his necklace?" Derek says glaring at Deaton. "I don't know, given the type of magic they are using it should be blocking or at the very least severely weakening their attacks." "The next time we catch them out in the open we'll take them out." Derek says crossing his arms. "Are you sure that's wise?" Deaton asks. "We still don't know what the extent of their power is." "We can't allow them to continue to assault Paul." Stiles says shrugging his shoulders. "Can you see if you can figure out what Devon's interest is?" Stiles asks. "I've already started asking around. I have several people looking, however that in and of itself may be enough to indicate our awareness." Derek shrugs "I don't see at this point what keeping quiet gains us. If he has a problem with my pack getting things out in the open could reveal other opportunities." Stiles smiles at Derek. "Well said sourwolf." Derek rolls his eyes before laying a hand on Stiles's shoulder. "Come on let's get back to the house."

"I understand, thank you for the call." Milton says to the caller. "You as well. Have a nice evening." He says before ending the call and sighing. "Well?" Rebeca asks impatiently. "As you know our host has many security precautions. One of his mundane precautions captured a group of people surveilling the home. They arrived before we left and then followed us." Rebecca's eyes harden. "Are they still there? I'd love to welcome them." Milton shakes his head. "No they left moments after we arrived. The car is registered to Derek Hale." A brief look of surprise on Rebecca's face is quickly replaced with malice. "So, not quite as clueless as I had thought." she mutters looking down deep in thought as she walks slowly to a window. Milton watches her silently before tapping out a quick text message then pocketing his phone. He goes to a decanter set and pours himself a drink while watching Rebecca's pacing. "Aren't you going to blame me?" She finally says. "For being careless and leading them right to us? What would that solve? The problem won't go away by antagonizing you." He replies taking a sip of his drink. "Besides, we're quite safe here. Were all the wolves in North America to descend upon this house they'd not even make it past the outer shrubbery. Also… This is your crusade not mine. I'm merely assisting out of obligation. You will either succeed or you won't.." "I think I agree with you." She finally says. "Do you?" Milton asks in surprise. "Yes. I think that it's time to change tactics. I feel I've been too subtle too cowardly. I think I need to just take them on directly." "That could end very badly for you." Milton chuckles taking another sip of his drink. "Wolves can be quite formidable in a head on confrontation." Rebeca snorts derisively. "Small bites my dear small bites." That said she turns with a flourish and leaves the room.

"Remember back when we'd do this and you'd pretend to hate me?" Stiles says in the darkness of the Camaro. "I never hated you Stiles." Derek replies slipping his hand into his mate's. "That's why I said 'pretended' to hate me." Stiles says softly shifting his weight so he can lay his head on Derek's shoulder. "You were too young. I was scared you were going to get hurt. Or I was going to get arrested…...again." He says with a soft growl. "All these years still mad about that." Stiles says with a soft laugh. "Not really. Do it all over again so long as I end up with you in the end." Derek replies turning his head to kiss Stiles on the temple. "So sweet. One of the many reasons I love you sexy wolf." Suddenly Derek tenses. Stiles sits up and sees what has drawn the Alpha's attention. Milton's car is approaching the gate. Derek and Stiles both slump down slightly in their seats. Once it clears the gate the car turns and heads down the road at a leisurely pace. Once it's nearly out of site Derek starts the engine and follows.

A few moments later another car exits the property. Rebeca smirks at the tail lights of the Camaro before turning and driving in the opposite direction. "Now for just a little nudge in the right direction."

"Guys who wants ice cream?" Paul says jumping up. "Ella's?" Kyle says laying his tablet down next to him on the couch. Isaac walks in from the study. "Did someone say ice cream?" He says with a grin hoping that Paul was acting on his own again if he was interested in something as harmless as ice cream. "Let's go." Paul says grabbing Kyle and Isaac's hands and pulling them towards the front door. Minutes later they are in Bumblebee headed to town. Paul unfastens his seat belt and leans forward between the two seats. "Love this song." He says as Cool for Summer starts to play. Isaac laughs and looks over his shoulder as Paul is moving sensually along with the words. "Shut up it's a sexy song." Paul laughs. "You and I….we're cool forever." Paul improvises by changing the lyric and grabbing onto both men's shoulders as he continues to laugh and gyrate in the confines of the car.

Up the road Rebeca steps from the shadows muttering dark ancient incantations. The cool air causing her breath to be visible. In the distance the rumble of Bumblebee's V8 can be heard.

"Tell me if I won, if i did what's my prize I just wanna play with you tooo…." Paul sings along with the song squeezing Isaac and Kyle's shoulders.. The car's engine roars just then as they come around a corner, Kyle suddenly fighting to keep the coupe on the road. "Hey." Isaac says looking at Kyle. "It's not me the pedals stuck!" Kyle yells face going white. "Put it in neutral!" Paul yells leaning forward and reaching for the gear shift. Rebeca, shaking with effort wrenches both hands to the side. Suddenly the steering wheel rips from Kyle's hands as it spins to the right. The car swerves dangerously leaves the road and crashes through some brush taking out several small trees before hitting a large one. "Kyle!" Paul screams as he's thrown forward and through the windshield. The car spins and rolls several times ejecting both wolves from the shattered passenger compartment before coming to rest against some large boulders.

Paul is on his back gasping, wheezing and twitching. The frantic urgent reactions on the pack bond from the other wolves fades away. The blood flowing from multiple injuries turns the light dusting of snow on the ground a dark red. His mouth moves as he tries for form words while he slowly turns his head in the direction of the twisted ruined car. Isaac is laying a short distance away bloody and motionless. Paul shudders again before going still. His eyes remain open as the life slowly leaves them.


	18. Chapter 18

Rebeca slowly walks through the rubble from the car. She approaches Kyle who's moaning and beginning to stir. She gazes at him a moment kneeling next to him. "Such innocence. Almost hard to believe a monster lies beneath such an angelic face.." She whispers as she tiptoes through his mind. "Shhhh" She says standing and waving her hand over Kyle's face. He stills instantly. Isaac coughs weakly drawing her attention she moves to him kneeling briefly. "Darkness, despair, violence, death. Typical dog." She says standing. With a flick of her wrist Isaac goes limp. She looks at Paul's still form and lifeless eyes. "No!" She shouts rushing to his side. "You're part in this is not over yet." She mutters. Quickly she moves her hands over Paul. Eyes closed she concentrates eventually cradling his head in her hands. She begins to chant softly her voice growing louder and hoarse as she shakes with strain. Some of the wounds on Paul's body slowly close pressing out bits of metal, stone and dirt. With a gasp of exertion she slams both hands down on his chest. Paul's body seizes powerfully his back arching off the ground as he begins to breathe again. Rebeca falls back gasping for breath as blood seeps from her eyes, ears and nose. She groans weakly shifting slowly to her knees. "Not just yet young Paul. There is still so much for you to do for me. Though you've already known so much suffering. I'm afraid your long night is not yet over. Consider what is to come your punishment for such reckless devotion to creatures who bring only misery and pain to every life they touch." She pauses and looks over at Isaac and Kyle. "Who are you?" Paul asks weakly drawing the witch's gaze. "Easy now." She says coldly as Paul struggles to get up. "I've just brought you back to life and mended your shattered body. You're even weaker than I am at the moment." "It's you." Paul says flailing wildly for the strands of the bond to call for help but finding nothing. "You won't be able to call them. No matter though, they are already on their way." She says. "Why are you doing this to me?" Paul asks trying and failing to move away from her. "Don't flatter yourself boy. Someone such as yourself is hardly worth my attention let alone my time. Your puny mind is but an open door waiting to be entered. Just the slightest of effort needed to send you going in whatever direction I wanted." "Why are you trying to hurt us?" Paul asks wincing in pain from his recovering injuries.

"Our pack is peaceful." Rebeca laughs coldly. "Peaceful?" She shrieks. "You have _no_ idea what your _peaceful_ pack did to me and my family." "Tell me." Paul says. Rebeca opens her mouth then stops and laughs again. "Trying to distract me so that I'll be here when they arrive? Smart but not very well thought out. Saving your life did weaken me but I'm not helpless. I could probably take down two maybe three of them before they ripped my throat out. Which ones would you like me to kill? Stiles? Danny? How about Scott? I know how you feel about him." "That wasn't me." Paul says looking over at Isaac's still form. "Maybe not on the surface but down below. His confidence, his protectiveness of you, his almost stifling masculinity." Rebeca ticks off on her fingers before continuing in a mocking voice. "Even his big brown puppy dog eyes, muscles. If not for your mates you'd be begging him to mount and breed you. Danny be damned. Perhaps even this." Suddenly Paul's eyes close and an image fills his mind. Paul is knocked to his knees. Sharp claws rip through his clothes. He's hit again and goes down on all fours. A long tongue he knows to be Scott's laves at his opening. Paul moans loudly shivering with anticipation as Scott's persistent tongue opens him up. "Please" He whimpers pressing back. "I need you." A low growl sounds and suddenly Scott is on him taking him from behind in one long steady thrust. Paul groans wantonly as Scott's front legs wrap around him while he thrusts powerfully. Scott's whines and growls fill the space until he bites down on the back of Paul's neck. Paul yelps with fear as he feels Scott's thrusting member begin to swell. His human's flash of fear sends Scott's wolf over the edge. He bites down more firmly. Not to kill but to further control and dominate as the thrill of claiming Paul pushes him over the edge. Scott rumbles so deeply Paul's entire body vibrates. The swelling knot presses firmly against Paul's prostate as the wolf continues to buck powerfully into his conquest. Paul's orgasm crashes through him as he shudders and presses back against Scott. The wolf throws his head back and roars as he climaxes thrusting as deeply as he can releasing copiously inside the human. He licks tenderly at the bleeding bite mark on Paul's neck his hips still twitching as his orgasm fades and his ejaculation slows and eventually stops.

"Disgusting." Rebeca says bringing Paul out of the vision. "That's not me I've never thought that way about Scott." Paul says. "I don't need to be inside your mind to know you've thought about it. Your body's reaction is damning enough." She says gesturing to Paul's erection. "You can't hold me responsible for my body's reaction to pornography." Paul says indignantly wincing as he tries again to get up." "Mounted and bred by an animal Paul. Tied by a _dog._ You're no better…." Rebeca cuts off and looks off towards the trees. "Enough of this." She leans down and whispers in Paul's ear before bringing her hand down on his forehead. She clenches her hand closed then flicks it to the side. Much as she would were she wadding a piece of paper and tossing it to the side. He eyes drop closed and he goes limp.

Reaching down she pats at his pockets on his pants. Grasping under him she produces his phone and dials 911. "There's been an accident." She says using Paul's voice. "Please help us."

That said she lays the phone on Paul's chest without ending the call. With great effort she gets to her feet and turns her head in the direction of the Hale house. A malicious smile cross her face when she detects the rapid approach of the pack.

With an unsteady wave of her hands she casts confusion on her scent. Taking one last look at Paul she slowly moves off in the opposite direction of the wolves humming softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Paul is fighting his way to consciousness. Through the fog he hears sounds, beeping, people talking. His eyes snap open. There are three men in the room he doesn't recognize and a nurse. "Mostly superficial injuries and some sprains." She says. "How is that possible? You saw what …." One of the men starts to say before breaking off and stepping over to the bed when he see's Paul staring at them. "Hey there." He says reaching for Paul's arm. Another one asks. "How are you feeling?" He cuts off at the look of fear that comes over Paul's face. "Who are you?!" Paul yells jerking away from the dark haired man in the leather jacket. Icy terror like he has never known clenching at his spine. "What have you done to me?" He asks looking down at himself. "Paul it's OK Isaac and Kyle are…" Another of the men starts to say. "Get away from me!" Paul yells looking around frantically. His heart starts slamming away and his breathing becomes fast and shallow as the heart monitor starts shrieking.. "Guys let's give him a minute…...Now!" The nurse says quickly ushering the men out of the room. "Paul?" One of the men says as he's pulled from the room. Paul is on the floor in an instant ripping the monitoring wires and IV away. "Paul stop!" the nurse says grabbing Paul trying to calm him. "You've lost too much blood.". He backhands her forcefully causing her to stumble back and crash to the floor eyes wide with shock. Paul grabs the bed and heaves shoving and wedging it between the door and a built in cabinet.. "Mom?! Mom! Mom!" Someone shouts as several hands immediately begin pounding on the door. He rips open the wardrobe and grabs his clothes. The nurse struggles to her feet. "Paul wait it's me Melissa!" She says grabbing for him. "Get off me." Paul whimpers in fear shoving her across the room crashing into the bed. The radio on the table next to the bed smashes through the window and seconds later his bare feet are in the grass as he runs away from the hospital as fast as he can move.

The honk of a car horn startles him as he's racing across the street looking over his shoulder. He rolls over the hood of the car as it bumps him. He lands on his side but driven by fear and adrenaline he's back up in no time and racing towards the alley across the street. Trying several doors he finds one that is unlocked and hurries inside. He locks the door behind him taking precious seconds to get dressed before he's rushing through the kitchen of a restaurant. The staff yells as he runs by and moments later he's out the front door. He crosses another road and pauses by the town square fountain gasping for breath when he sees a familiar face. "Jeff?" Paul asks rushing up to the man. "Hey Paul." Jeff says. His brief smile immediately replaced with a frown. "What's wrong you look like hell." "Jeff you have to help me they are after me!" Paul says looking around urgently. "Who?" Jeff says grabbing Paul's arms to calm him. 'I don't know..I..I..I woke up in a hospital and there were these men there. I…I…think they are responsible I don't know but they are chasing me please help!" Jeff's frown turns to a determined thin line. "Come on." He says and turns races away Paul's hand held firmly in his. Moments later they are at Jeff's car, and older 90's era BMW. "Get in the back and stay down, the window tint will keep anyone from seeing you."' He opens the back door and hurries Paul inside closing the door and scanning the people around him before he gets in the front seat. As he is pulling out of the parking lot Stiles, Derek, and Scott rush towards where he was parked. "It's gone." Derek says. "His scent ends here." "What the hell was that about?" Stiles demands rounding on Derek and Scott like they would have the answer. "Isaac and Kyle are going to freak out when they wake up." Scott says. "I'm calling Danny."

"You OK back there? Jeff asks tilting the mirror down after several minutes of silence. "Anyone following us?" Paul asks. "Not that I'm able to tell. Paul if someone is chasing you we need to go to the Police." Jeff says signaling to turn towards the Police station. "No!" Paul says. "I just need to figure out what's going on. Then I'll go." "Are you sure?" Jeff asks slowing and moving into the left turn lane. "You're kind of freaking me out Paul." "I just need a few hours to catch my breath. Do you have someplace we can go? Please?" Paul pleads. Jeff looks out the window at the police department a moment before canceling his turn signal and accelerating back out of the turn lane and heading out of town. "I'm going to take you to my place." Jeff sees Paul sag with relief from where he's sitting on the floor. Minutes later Jeff is turning onto a heavily wooded street lined with stately old homes. "Keep your head down. I have some really nosy neighbors." Jeff says with a chuckle. "If anyone see's you the whole neighborhood will know within an hour." As if right on cue an older woman comes around a tall shrubbery and waves at Jeff as he slowly motors past. He returns the wave with a fake smile plastered on his face. "I'm going to pull in the garage no one will know you're here." Jeff says as he turns the car bumps gently over the curb of the driveway. Seconds later the car is in darkness as he enters the garage and the door closes behind them. Jeff shuts the car off and gets out. He opens the back door and smiles down at Paul. Garage door is down come on." He holds his hand out and helps Paul from his uncomfortable spot on the floor. "Feels like high school all over again." Jeff says with a laugh. "Sneaking boys in the house. Although now there are no parents." He says opening the door and gesturing for Paul to enter. Paul looks around the older but high end custom kitchen.

"Wait!" Jeff says before pulling Paul gently back in the garage. "Windows." He says moving past Paul into the kitchen. He closes the blinds and then gestures for him to come in. Paul advances closing the door behind him. "Just a second." Jeff says rushing out of the room. Paul can hear some rustling and a few moments later Jeff comes back. "OK." He says before leading Paul out of the large kitchen into a cozy nearly completely dark living room. Its full of dark warm wood and large heavy leather furniture. "Have a seat, thirsty?" Jeff says gesturing towards the couch and turning a few lamps on. "Water please." Paul says sinking down on the soft comfortable cushion with a sigh. Jeff steps over to a small wet bar and pulls a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. "Nice place." Paul says looking around the room. "Thanks my mother left it to me." Jeff says taking a seat on the couch next to Paul handing him his water. "Mom and Dad divorced when I was a kid. Dad was…..pleasant but…emotionally distant. So no real relationship there. Mom struggled to accept my 'lifestyle choice' but eventually came around. When she got sick we spent a lot of time together. It was nice. It made up for the fights and tension between them when I was a kid, and the distance between us after she caught me blowing Jason Turner in the garage when I was 14. I'm an only child so she left me everything.

That was her car, she taught me how to drive in it. It was my last really happy memory before she became ill. So when she…left I sold my old piece of junk Mustang and became the only student at Beacon Hills High to have a BMW and my own home.." "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Paul says turning sympathetic eyes towards Jeff. "It's OK it's been quite a while now. She held on until my 18th birthday. It was important to her that I not end up with my Dad or in foster care. "It seems like a lot to take care of." Paul says looking around the room. "Well thankfully it's paid off. Dad was, well is a successful attorney. He came from money so he was wealthy even before he started his own practice. Paying off this house was part of the divorce settlement. Plus she had a pretty good stock portfolio. I'm not wealthy in the usual sense. However there is enough income from various sources to keep this place going, keep my 21 year old BMW on the road and fund a nice vacation once in a while. It's enough I suppose that wouldn't have to work. I'd have to live pretty simply but it would be boring and would erode the savings. I enjoy the work that I do, the money I make is pretty good. Plus I get to meet cute boys like you. I've managed to hold on to the bulk of the money so if all goes well I'm retired by 40."

"I'm probably a little old to be a boy." Paul says with a snort. "And I'm 15 years away from 40." Jeff says with a laugh before turning serious.. "Ok so the pleasant crap is out of the way. Care to tell me what hell is going on?" Jeff says reaching over and patting Paul on the leg. Paul stares at the floor a moment. "I….I was driving…Or…" Paul closes his eyes. "Riding? I was riding in a car." "Do you remember where you were going or who you were with?" Jeff asks. Paul shakes his head slowly eyes still closed. "The next thing I know I'm in the hospital and….." Paul gasps when he sees Derek, Scott and Stiles again his mind clamping down in fear. "Paul? Hey Paul!" Jeff says quickly reaching for Paul's trembling hands. "Hey." He says again. Paul's eyes open and he slowly calms down. "Everything is so fucked up." Paul says practically leaping to his feet. "Paul. I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly. I promise I won't do anything but I need to know. Did your boyfriend do this?" "Boyfriend? What?" Paul says looking at Jeff in confusion. "I don't have a boyfriend. I just got to town a few days ago." "What? Paul, you have lived here nearly two years!" Jeff says standing in alarm. "We need to get you to the hospital." "No!" Paul says backing away from Jeff, a trapped scared look on his face. "They will find me!" Jeff holds up his hands. "Paul it's OK. I'm sorry." Paul starts looking at what he assumes is the front door to the house. "Paul please don't leave." Jeff says positioning himself between Paul and the door. Paul's eyes narrow and he shifts his weight preparing for a fight. "And please don't hit me either. Fuck Paul I'm worried about you I'm not a kidnapper." Paul relaxes slightly. "Put yourself in my place. Someone you care about comes running up to you saying that he's been in the hospital and he's being chased by 'people'. Then you find out they've lost two years of memory. What would you do?" Paul sighs and relaxes. "Exactly what you're doing. Look I'm sorry I'll just go." Paul says and gestures towards the door. "Paul if you leave I'm worried what will happen to you. If there are people after you, then you're safer here."

Paul exhales heavily. "Do you mind if I take a shower. I just…. Jeff everything is so foggy. It doesn't make sense. I _know_ you. I have known you a long time..but….. I swear I….just….got here…" Paul shakes his head. "Come on. Let's get you in the shower, feel like pizza?" Paul nods his head and follows Jeff upstairs. "This is my old room." Jeff says as way of explaining all the teenage posters and items in the room. "The bathroom is through there. Crap the towels haven't been changed in a long time. They probably smell. Go on and I'll bring you a towel and some clothes. What's wrong.?" Paul jerks to a halt when he see's himself in the mirror. "Fuck!" He exclaims when he sees his clothes are torn and spotted with blood in places. "No you begin to see why I'm just a little bit worried about you." Jeff says "But I'm not.." Paul starts rubbing his hand over a particularly large blood stain on his side. He pulls his shirt off and looks in the mirror. Aside from a few minor bruises his torso is uninjured. "What happened to your bruises?" Jeff asks stepping close and running his fingers down Paul's side. "Bruises?" Paul asks turning to look at him. "The other night we saw each other at Victor Bravo's. You were covered in bruises there is almost no sign of them now." Jeff runs his hand down Paul's side and across his abdomen trailing his fingers across his friend's abs. "Does this hurt any?" Jeff asks pressing in a few spots.

Paul shakes his head and pulls away slightly. "Tickles a little." He says with a soft chuckle. Jeff clears his throat dropping his hand. "Well take your time in the shower. I'll go get you towels and something to wear." Jeff leaves the room. Paul looks around at the contents of the dusty room before stepping into the bathroom. He starts the shower stripping down as he waits for the water to warm up. He's about to remove the unusual necklace but stops. He examines the pendant. Somehow feeling comforted by its presence he decides to leave it on. Opening the glass door he steps in the shower and begins to clean up.


	20. Chapter 20

div id="docs-internal-guid-2fa1ff12-7f51-d46e-bb1d-d6f03ed6f4d5" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Jeff comes back several minutes later with a fresh towel and some clothes. He stops in the middle of the room his mouth opening slightly. Paul's head is tilted back while he massages shampoo into his scalp his eyes are closed and back arched slightly. Jeff's eyes travel down Paul's sculpted body taking note of his friends semi erection. After a few moments. Jeff looks away. "Fucking pervert." He mutters to himself. Laying the clothes and towel down on the bed he quickly retreats. As the door swings shut Paul's eyes open and he looks to where Jeff had been standing, an uncharacteristically cruel smirk forming on his face. After a few moments Paul blinks a few times and starts to shift backwards. When he bumps against the back of the shower he shakes his head blinking his eyes. He looks around at the shower a moment before shutting the water off and stepping out. He picks up the towel laying on the sink and dries off before putting on the clothes that had been laid there. He opens the door to the room and walks out to the hallway. Down at the end of the hall the door to another bedroom is open and Jeff is sitting on the edge of his bed with a contrite look on his face. "Thanks for the clothes." Paul says walking towards his friend. Jeff stands and meets Paul at the door. "You're welcome sorry they are a little big." Jeff says reaching forward and tugging on the shirt a little. Paul smiles up at him. "Everyone is bigger than me." Paul says with a chuckle then goes silent. A moment later Jeff nudges him "Paul?" "Yes." Paul says making eye contact. "Sorry there was a flash of something there for a moment. I was in a kitchen talking to someone about the clothes I had on. They were really big on me but I remember that they made me feel very comfortable." "Who were you talking to?" Jeff asks. Paul thinks for a moment then shakes his head. " I don't know." "Let's go eat, the pizza arrived while you were in the shower." Jeff says gesturing towards the stairs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I've known you for two years. Why have I never been here?" Paul asks as they descend to the first floor. "You've been in a relationship pretty much the whole time. If you're not at work I never see you. You also go long stretches working from home." Jeff replies leading them to the dining room. "Do you know who my boyfriend is?" Paul asks taking the chair Jeff points to. "I've never met him. You've always been pretty tight lipped about him." Jeff says taking a chair next to Paul and moving the box of pizza towards his guest. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were in some kind of a cult. You don't strike me as the easily brain washable type." Jeff says with a chuckle. "I've seen two different guys pick you up from work you seem to like them.../spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"both /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"quite a bit. Jeff says with a smirk. Paul looks down at the table for a second. "What do they look like? What do they drive?" He asks. "One of them pretty young looking guy. Probably I dunno early twenties, maybe late teens about my height 5'11 to 6' red hair slender, drives a Transformers Bumblebee Camaro. The other guy is older, I'd say late twenties. Tall maybe 6'3 or so heavier build than the other one athletic looking curly dark blond or light brown hair. He drives and old Jeep Wrangler. They are both unnaturally hot. Hey you OK?" Paul has gone still eyes closed after a moment he looks up. With a shake of his head he says. "For just a fraction of a second there was something there. Something familiar about what you were saying then it was gone. "Paul could it be that you were in a traffic accident? I'm not doctor but I think partial amnesia is actually a thing that can happen." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No." Paul says shaking his head with certainty. Those guys.. At this hospital…" Paul starts to breath heavy as fear boils up causing his chest to clench with terror. "They did something to me." He struggles to say as Jeff puts his hand on him in alarm and calls his name. Paul slowly calms down and looks up at his friend. "When I think of them I'm scared like I've never been scared before. That wouldn't happen if I merely didn't know who they were." "Do you know anything about them?" Jeff asks gently. "As soon as I try and think about it I freak out." Paul says. "Ok." Jeff says.. Sitting back in his seat saying nothing for a moment. "If you go to the police and tell them I'm here I'll never forgive you." Paul says narrowing his eyes and glaring at Jeff. The accused holds his hands up in surrender./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Peter Hale." Maria says simply a touch of disdain in her tone. "A delight to see you as well." The wolf says as the door to the storage facilities office swings shut. "It would appear someone from your past is involved with attacks on my pack." Maria gazes at Peter but says nothing. "Maria, how long have you been under Hale protection?" Peter asks as he straightens a picture on the wall. "All Hale Alphas have sworn to uphold the agreement made…." Maria says tersely being cut off by Peter. Hands raised in a placating fashion. "I have no intention of violating the agreement or insisting that my nephew reevaluate it. As you may or may not know I have taken steps more than once over the years on your behalf to honor my packs commitment to shelter you from discovery. There was an…...incident. Three members of Hale back were run off the road and severely injured. Isaac, Kyle, and Paul." As Peter lists the names Maria's icy expression fades replaced with one of concern." "The human?" She asks. "Hospitalized and unconscious. No life threatening injuries strangely enough even though his clothes were torn and soaked in his blood from injuries he did not seem to have." "What was even more curious though was the scent I picked up at the crash site. One I recognized but took a while to place. Once we realized the scent had been scattered to prevent our pursuit I remembered who the scent belongs to. A witch…..." Maria hisses angrily. "Who?" Her eyes taking on a faint emerald color. "Oh you know who." Peter says with a feral grin. Maria grips the counter top, claws digging into the wood. The green scales and claws slowly disappearing as she regains her composure. "I think it's time for a little payback. We've asked nothing from you all these years." "If you hadn't…." Maria starts. "If I hadn't what?!" Peter shouts eyes flashing blue. "I single handedly took on 6 witches to protect you and prevent them from turning you over to the hunters. So you'll have to forgive me if one of them managed to elude me. It took over 6 months for me to fully recover. This is your unfinished business. Given the amount of energy she expended at the crash site she will be weak, and vulnerable for days. Finish her off and perhaps I'll be persuaded to share with you the location of another of your kind." "Another?" Maria asks shock making her steady voice rise. "Impossible." "Oh Maria, given enough time /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"anyone/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" can be found. Even dragons."/span/p 


	21. Chapter 21

"Paul!" Isaac shouts sitting up ramrod straight in the bed at the clinic. "Hey." Danny says walking in and slipping his phone in his pocket with a worried frown. "Where is Paul? I can't feel him!" Isaac demands getting out of bed. "Isaac you should rest more." Danny says trying to guide the anxious wolf back to bed. "Danny….." Isaac warns eyes glowing dangerously. "Isaac please you were in really bad shape you're not done healing yet." Danny deflects. Isaac growls deeply "Where is my mate Danny….." "We don't know." Danny finally answers after a few seconds of silence. "How can you not know where he is?" Kyle says sitting up in the other bed in the room. "Guys Derek, Stiles, and Scott are looking for him right now." "What happened?" Kyle asks standing somewhat unsteadily on the floor. Isaac steps over and offers physical support. "There was an accident. Your car went off the road." Danny says. "That was no accident." Kyle says angrily. "Something happened with the car. The accelerator went all the way to the floor by itself and then the wheel turned on its own. I remember….. OH god.. Isaac, Paul went through the windshield." Kyles hands go to his face covering his look of horror. Isaac looks at Danny and growls dangerously taking a step forward. "Do not lie to me Danny." "Isaac he's alive I promise I'd never lie to you about something this serious." Danny says stepping towards Isaac and touching him on the arm. "Tell us what happened after the accident." Isaac says calming slightly. "We got to the crash site within minutes. You were all unconscious. Scott and I got you and Kyle here. You heal too fast to go to the hospital obviously. Derek, Stiles, and Peter waited with Paul for the ambulance to show up. He was unconscious for several hours but eventually woke up. When he did he didn't seem to recognize anyone. He…" Danny looks down at the floor a moment before continuing. "Attacked Melissa, and ran away." "What?!" Kyle yells. "Is she OK?" "Yeah she's fine." Danny says. "He seemed terrified of everyone. Especially Derek, Scott, and Stiles."

"That doesn't make any sense, how could he not recognize anyone. Especially with the pack bond." Kyle demands looking from Danny to Isaac. Isaac has his eyes closed as he searches for Paul. "I can't find him something is blocking us. It feels….foreign." "Deaton thinks it's the witch. They think she some how caused the accident and is blocking the bond." Danny says sitting down on Isaac's bed. "Not recognizing anyone is one thing but why would he be scared of pack? Where would he go?" Kyle asks. "What if he's just out there in the cold alone? Hurt and scared?" Kyle asks struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice. Isaac puts his arm around him. "We're going to start searching right now." Isaac says guiding Kyle from the room. "Guys you were both in _really_ bad shape when they brought you in." Danny says jumping in front of them. "Kyle we weren't even sure if you were going to make it for the first couple of hours." "Danny." Kyle says leveling his pack mate with a deadly glare. "I love you like a brother but either help us or get the fuck out of the way." "OK….OK I get it….. If Scott was out there…..come on I'll drive."

"I'll be just up the hall let me know if you need anything OK?" Jeff says standing at the door to the bedroom. "Thanks I appreciate you letting me stay." Paul says sitting down on the bed. Jeff smiles. "Who am I to turn away a pretty boy?" With a wink he pulls the door shut. Paul lies down on the bed on top of the covers and stares at the ceiling. After a few moments he sighs and sits up swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Reaching in his pocket he pulls his wallet out and sifts through it. After a few moments of going through the credit cards, and cash he drops it on the bed beside him. He pulls his phone from his other pocket and presses on it. Nothing happens. _Dead battery._ He thinks with another sigh. Standing he goes to the door and pulls it open. Peering down the hall towards Jeff's room he sees some light from under the door. _Maybe I can borrow a charger._ He walks down the darkened hallway and is about to knock when he hears Jeff's voice through the door. "...not really sure what I should do. I'm certain he has some kind of physical or emotional...injury…... No! If you show up here he'll hate me forever…... Asleep right now. How about this I'll bring him by in the morning. I just need to warm him up to the idea first." Paul scowls at the door and backs up silently. He looks at the stairs but shakes his head minutely knowing the noisy steps would alert Jeff. Retreating back to the bedroom Paul closes the door gently and looks around the room. Eventually his eyes settle on the window. Going over to it he raises the blinds and looks out. Without hesitating he unlocks it and starts to slide the window up. It makes a loud screeching sound. He pauses for a moment and looks worriedly over his shoulder at the door.

Paul quickly pulls himself through the window. _Fuck it's cold._ Shivering slightly he moves away from the open window waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Without much thought he swings down off the narrow ledge and lands gracefully on both feet. His flash of surprise at his gracefulness is cut short by a flair of pain from his barely healed body. Looking back up at the window a moment Paul puzzles over his acrobatic display. _How the fuck…._ Faint memories of practice drills in a wooded area flash through his mind. Unable focus on any of the figures around him in the vision he shakes the thoughts away and moves quickly down the side of the house. A short while later he is crossing the street to the sidewalk. He presses himself into a light jog and moves away from the house as quickly as he can without drawing attention to himself.

About half an hour later Paul approaches a Wall-Mart as plan forms. He heads straight to the electronics department and picks up a portable battery pack and a cell phone charger. Connecting his phone to the pack he drops it in the basket and proceeds to the clothing department. He grabs a coat, hat and gloves then heads to the check out. By the time he is out front his phone is sufficiently charged to power on. Thirty minutes later Paul exits the Uber and steps in the small office for the hotel.

Room paid for and key acquired Paul is soon locking the door behind him and turning the heater up to rid the room of chill. Pulling the blinds closed he turns to survey the room. Frowning at the austerity he pulls his phone out of his pocket. _I need to call Mark._ "Shit." He says when the device bleeps sadly then shuts off. Pulling the battery pack out of the Walmart bag he soon finds it only had just enough of an initial charge to briefly bring his phone back to life. Both devices plugged in and charging Paul moves to the small bathroom. "So god damn cold!" He says literally shivering a moment. He opens the door to the shower and turns it on adjusting the water towards the wall. Closing the door he begins to undress. He's just about to turn away and step in the shower when he catches sight of himself in the rapidly fogging mirror. "What the fuck?!" he exclaims. Paul looking down at his scarred and bruised torso runs his fingers over several of the old wounds. _How did…._. Flashes of the assault flicker dimly through his mind. No faces, no details. _If Mark is in Texas why am I in California? Why would I have left?_ Just then another shudder goes through his body and he steps in the shower sighing as the warmth of the water envelops him.

"What's that?" Kyle says as Danny's phone begins to beep incessantly. The tall wolf pulls his phone out excitedly and unlocks the screen. "Credit card _and_ phone activity." Danny says. "Where is he?!" Isaac demands taking the phone from Danny when he holds it out to him. Danny brakes hard and turns sharply heading towards the edges of town. "Well?" Kyle says from the back seat. "He bought a few things at Wall-mart then checked into a hotel. It's either him or someone with his phone and wallet. Ringing fills the car as Danny places a call via Bluetooth. "What do you know?" Derek says by way of hello. "Paul, or someone with his phone and wallet just checked into the Pines Inn. The sound of screeching tires comes over the speakers as Derek whips his car around presumably heading towards the hotel. "We are on our way there. Keep your distance he was terrified of us, it's safe to assume he'll have the same reaction to the three of you." "He's hurt and scared we have to…" Kyle starts to say loudly from the back seat. "No! Meet us there do not approach him! Understood?" Kyle winces at Derek's authority and strength crackles across the pack bond. "Yes Derek." Kyle says shoulders slumping submissively.

Eventually Danny pulls up next to Derek's Camaro parked discreetly towards the back of the parking lot. "He is in room 112." Stiles says pointing at towards the last room on the bottom floor near the back of the building. "He's asleep." Derek says. Focusing his superior hearing in the direction of their pack mate. "We can't go rushing in there." Stiles says looking from Isaac to Kyle. "We know where he is." Kyle says. "Yes, and if we spook him he may realize it was his phone and credit card use that lead us to him. If we scare him off it may prove more difficult to find him." Derek says. "How do we know it's him?" Isaac asks. "Scott sniffed him out." Stiles says. "Once we had the room number I walked past the door and got his scent." Isaac exhales heavily and leans back in his seat. What now?" Derek rolls his shoulder before settling back in his seat. "I want him to get some sleep he's not a wolf like us. He needs time to heal more completely. The witch obviously did something to him given the amount of blood on his clothes and at the crash site he was probably near death. We'll keep an eye on him and try and make contact using Deaton in the morning." Isaac whines softly wiping at his eyes. Danny reaches over and takes his hand while Kyle reaches over the back seat and hugs the distraught wolf tightly.

Rebeca jumps to her feet at the loud sound of something coming through the roof. There are scratching footsteps seconds before the door to her bedroom is pulled from its hinges. Maria covered mostly in dark scales storms in eyes glowing fiercely. "You!" Rebeca shouts. She gestures urgently at Maria her eyes going wide with fear when Maria is unphased.. Maria simply smiles and continues to advance. "Even weaker than I'd been lead to believe. Your spells and incantations won't help you now." Maria purrs. "Milton!" Rebeca screams backing into a corner. "Not here I'm afraid, not that there is anything a human like him could or _would_ do to save you. You've grown careless. It's not like you to allow yourself to be so weak. To rely on someone else to shelter you." "How do you get in?" Rebeca asks frantically looking around for something to use against Maria. "The wards intent are to protect the _owner_ from harm.There are lesser wards and protections for occupants but the majority of this homes protections are for the owner and his bloodline. That combined with the terrible miscalculation of focusing on ground based attacks have left _you_ very vulnerable to attack from above. You're so foolish you don't even realize your end is here. I can tell that even now you're wasting what little bit of power you have left maintaining a connection to the human." "The Hale Pack will suffer!" Rebeca cries out. "Oh I'm sure their day will come. However that day is not today." Maria says as she lurches forward. The room fills with blistering heat as Rebeca shrieks with pain.

Paul gasps in pain and sits up in bed. Clenching his hands to his head his mouth opens in a silent scream of pain. His eyes roll up as his breath hitches before he slumps over sideways unconscious.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey." Kyle's eyes open and he looks up at Isaac. He has Kyle's head in his lap and his stroking his cheek. "What was that?" Kyle asks sitting up slowly. "I don't know, something… hit us over the bond. We both blacked out." Isaac says pulling his ringing phone from his pocket. "Yeah we're fine." Isaac says. "Is it just me or did that have a feeling of….finality to it?" Stiles asks over the phone. "Who ever it was felt frantic." Isaac says pulling Kyle to his side slipping his arm around the slender wolfs waist. "Did it hit everyone? Isaac asks. "Kyle and I were both out for several minutes." "Yes." Stiles replies. "Everyone has checked in and had the same experience. Anyone…." "Checked on Paul? I'm doing that right now." Kyle says standing and moving quickly towards the sleeping human's room. Kyle approaches the door focusing his hearing beyond the door. Satisfied when he hears the slow steady breathing and heart beat he places his hand flat against the door. "He's OK." he whispers. "I can smell him. He's so close. My mate is so close." He says voice wobbling as his throat tightens with emotion. He brings his other hand back to pound on the door. Isaac is there in an instant catching his hand and pressing himself against the distraught man. "Not yet." He says gently. "We don't want to scare him. Come back with me." Kyle turns and embraces Isaac tightly. "I hate this. He's our mate. I need to touch him, hold him." Kyle whimpers pressing his face against Isaac's shoulder. "I know, believe me I know." The tall wolf sighs out staring at the worn surface of the door. He closes his eyes a moment and revels in the faint scent of his mate before gently pulling Kyle back towards their makeshift observation post just inside the tree line.

Paul moans softly and opens his eyes. He's immediately hit with an icy pain right down the center of his brain. He groans with pain and stumbles to the bathroom. A blast of loss and emptiness hits him causing him to slump against the wall. Closing the lid on the toilet he drops to a seating position and cradles his head in his hands. "The fuck is wrong with me." He sobs out. He leans back roughly against the tank the lid jaring with a loud bang. Paul drags his hand across his face before struggling to his feet. He picks his phone up from where it had been charging and looks through his contacts. _Where the fuck is Mark's number._ He finally brings up his email client and types out a quick message.

 _Hey something really screwed up has happened to me. I'm in another state and I don't know how I got here. I apparently have a job and friends but I don't remember anything that lead to my being here. There are people following me. I've been hurt. I think they are responsible. I don't know why your number is not in my phone. I guess it's possible we didn't work out. I feel like I just saw you a few days ago but someone here told me I've been here for over 2 years. I don't know who else to turn to…. Please help me._

Email sent Paul grabs up his things and leaves the room. As he is closing the door he pauses and looks towards the trees. He stares directly at the tree Isaac and Kyle have hidden behind a moment before moving away. Stopping at the office he looks back at the trees then at the map of the area taped to the window. "Forest." He mutters to himself. "Help you?" The manager says through the slightly open window. "Is there a place to camp? In the woods?" The face of the park ranger flashes through his mind briefly. "LIke a state park or something?" "Yeah you can camp in the preserve." She says. "I can look the number up for you if you like." "No thanks that's OK." Paul says stepping away and pulling his phone out. After a quick internet search he brings up the Uber app and grunts when he see's a ride is only 2 minutes away. He is about to enter the address when his phone pings indicating a new email.

From Mark: _Where are you?_

To Mark: _What happened between us? I know we weren't exactly boy friends but we were something. Something I liked. Has it really been two years? Can you call me?_

Paul hits send then a moment later sends his phone number in another email. He switches back to the Uber app and selects the preserve as his destination. A moment later his phone beeps with another email.

From Mark: _We had a fight. I over reacted and you left. I can help you. I miss you. Where are you?_

Paul hesitates before typing a reply. Some faint fragmented memory. _Why would I be afraid of him?_ He wonders as a sense of foreboding in relation to Mark teases at the edges of his mind.

To Mark: _Beacon Hills California Pines Inn room 112. Can you call me?_

The reply is almost instant.

From Mark: _Can't talk right now. I will be there in a few hours. Stay put._

Sliding his phone in his pocket Paul is hit with a nearly overwhelming wave of sadness and loss. _Can't do this._ When the car arrives Paul changes the destination and in minutes is stepping out and walking in to the nearest bar. Kyle and Isaac follow at a distance and stop just inside the door watching Paul at the bar. He orders and consumes several shots before eventually buying a bottle and retreating to the far back corner of the bar and flopping down on a large chair in the darkness. Isaac and Kyle eventually make their way over to the bar after the bouncer gives them the stink eye for loitering at the entrance. "What is the plan?" Isaac growls at his phone. "His pain and misery is so thick in the air I can hardly breathe." "Derek is working with Deaton to come up with something that might help keep an eye on him." Stiles says with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry we don't have all the answers yet pup. I can only imagine what this must be like for you and Kyle." Isaac ends the call and leans against Kyle as they continue to surreptitiously watch their mate. They make sure to keep as many people as possible between them and Paul. Eventually Paul gets to his feet and walks unsteadily to the bathroom.

The unbearably strong misery and emptiness too much Paul smashes his fist into the mirror shattering it. He grabs a large shard of mirrored glass and holds it to his wrist just as he cuts into the flesh of his wrist a hand grabs his. "That would be a tragedy Mr. Brace." Paul looks up wide eyed and nearly delirious. "The pain. I can't stop the pain." He says brokenly. "Everything that's important. Everything that makes me who I am is gone. I don't even know what's missing but it's gone." Deaton pulls the glass from Paul's fingers and quickly applies pressure with a bandage over the wound. "Paul come with me I can help you." "Who are you?" Paul looks up and pulls back weakly. "I'm a friend. I know what you're experiencing. You have a pain like ice down the center of your brain? You feel more loss and emptiness than you have ever felt before?" Paul nods shivering as tears spill from his eyes. "Make it stop." He whimpers. "Come with me." Deaton puts his arm around Paul's quivering shoulders and leads him out of the men's room. Paul is so distraught he doesn't notice or feel the injection in his arm from the small syringe Deaton pockets.

Later in the clinic Deaton hands Paul a concoction he had made from the ground up contents of at least a dozen small bottles. "Drink this it will help to deaden the pain." "What is it? Who are you?" Paul asks looking skeptically at the foul smelling drink. "I told you I'm a friend. Alan Deaton. I've treated you before." "Why would I have been seen by a veterinarian?" Paul questions looking critically around the room. "I'm friends with several people who care a great deal for you. I promise you I mean you no harm. I won't make you drink it but you'll feel better if you do. I gave you a stabilizing agent at the bar but it won't last long." Paul sighs and puts the cup to his lips. Deaton nods in approval. "Excuse me a minute." When he leaves the room Paul goes to a small sink in the corner and spits the liquid out and sets the cup down. He then rushes through another doorway and out the exit he had seen when he'd been lead into the room.

"I've given him something that should help deal with the pain from the blocked bond. As far as his mind is concerned Kyle and Isaac are gone. It is the only thing I can think of to explain the sense of loss and physical…." Deaton pauses then sighs walking back into the now empty examination room. "What's wrong?" Derek asks. Deaton puts the phone back to his ear. "I'm afraid Mr. Brace has run off." "I thought he was so drunk he could barely walk?!" Derek exclaims over the phone. "The injection I gave him at the bar will give him some momentary clarity of mind. It's unlikely he got far." Deaton says walking over to the sink. "He did not drink the elixir he will likely be in greater pain and sadness until his bond with Isaac and Kyle has been restored." Derek ends the call without any further words and looks over at Danny whose hands are flying over the keyboard of his laptop. "His phone is still on. I'm logged in. He has requested another Uber. He's got two destinations set up. The Jigger Liquor Store and the Beacon Hills Preserve." Stiles relays the information to Kyle and Isaac over the phone as he'd grabbing his coat and following Danny, Scott, and Derek out the door. "Why would he go to the Preserve?" Kyle asks as Isaac races down the slick road. "Maybe some fragment of memory?" Isaac asks shrugging his shoulders. "I'm more worried about the amount of alcohol he is consuming." "At least he's not driving." Kyle says.

Milton walks down the hallway sniffing subtly. Coming around a corner he stops at the sight of broken wood and clay shingles piled on the floor. Looking up and stepping forward he smirks when he sees the night sky. A growing smile on his face he steps over the shingles and walks quickly towards Rebecca's room. Opening the door he is hit with the stink of burnt flesh and hair. "Rebecca?" He calls out hesitantly a smirk still on his face as he moves deeper in the room. Eventually he see's the corner of the room. Marveling at the precision of the fiery blast he steps forward. There is nearly nothing left of Rebecca. The carpet, wall coverings, and plaster seemingly boiled away by intense heat that had an almost laser beam like focus. The corner of the room is scorched down to the bare wood yet a scant 2 feet in either direction and the flooring, and walls are untouched and pristine. He kicks calmly through Rebecca's remains before fishing his phone out of his pocket. "That obstacle I mentioned?" He says walking from the room and closing the door behind him. "It's just removed itself from the equation. I'll make arrangements and contact you shortly."


	23. Chapter 23

"Sir the park office is closed. Are you sure you want me to leave you here?" The Uber driver asks looking worriedly at Paul who had occasionally been drinking not so subtly from a bottle. "It's fine. I'm meeting some friends who are camping in the back." Paul says exiting the car and swaying slightly. "It's going to be really cold tonight. Do you need help walking back to them?" She asks opening her door to get out. "No I'm fine. I texted them to let them know I'm here they are going to meet me. Thanks" Paul closes the door firmly and walks away breathing out a frustrated "Fuck finally." When the car slowly pulls away as he glares at the retreating tail lights. He pauses and looks around the dark parking area. "So familiar." He mutters… The park office is dark a single bulb lighting a sign indicating the nightly fee for camping above a box where late arrivals can deposit their fee. There is a cool breeze then and large heavy snow flakes begin to fall. Paul closes his eyes tilting his head back. As the large flakes land softly on his face a flash of memory flutters through his mind. Strong arms holding him gently as soft lips press against his. "First kiss." He whispers bringing his fingers to his lips as he desperately tries to make out the face in the memory. Another flair of frigid pain causes him to grimace. "Fuck." He says drunkenly before taking a long pull from the bottle. The brown liquor taking some of the edge off the pain.

Continuing deeper he pauses at the site of a large gate off to the side. "Through here." He whispers as he tugs on the gate. The gate moves several inches before the clank of the chain causes Paul to look down. With a sigh he climbs over grunting in pain at unknown injuries and makes his way down the dark road.

"What do we do if he sees us?" Kyle whispers as he and Isaac quietly stalk Paul at a distance in the trees. "Make sure he doesn't." Isaac says grabbing Kyle's arm and pointing down just as Kyle was about to step on a large dead branch. "We should shift." Kyle says. Isaac pauses for a moment before nodding in agreement. The two quickly strip down shifting and bounding off after Paul silently.

"This." Paul says as he comes to a stop in the middle of his former camp site. Turning slowly he takes in the site of the area dimly lit by his phone and the moon light. "Nothing here." He says with a sigh. He walks over to the edge of the camp site stopping before a fairly steep drop off. The weak light from his phone not reaching the bottom. Sighing heavily he takes another drink from the bottle emptying it. With a annoyed huff he flings the bottle at the gorge. He steps forward trying to maintain his balance and slips in the snow and leaves and starts to slide dangerously close to the edge. In an instant his slides around and catches sight of two large wolves racing towards him. "Shit!" He yells as he falls backwards into the darkness.

Milton is walking towards his car behind the liquor store when he suddenly is flying through the air and crashing against a dumpster. The pistol he draws to defend himself is kicked away. Peter glares down at him blue eyes glowing in the dark. "What does Devon Hughes want with my pack." He snarls. "Nothing." Milton says gasping in pain when his legs are swept out from under him when he attempts to stand. Peter pauses at the honest reply. "Explain your involvement in attacks on Hale pack." Milton sighs leveling an unflinching look at Peter. "I owed a favor to an acquaintance. She wanted you all dead for past deeds. I was merely assisting out of my obligation to her." He tried to stand again but stops when Peter growls menacingly. "Why are you using his estate?" Peter growls. "Similar to why I was helping her. He owes me some favors. I've assisted him now and again over the years. He's not even in the country, he has no quarrel with you or your pack. He's retired and wishes to remain above any conflicts. I assume you had something to do with Rebecca's untimely demise?" Milton asks with a raised eyebrow. "Do I look like I can fly?" Peter scoffs shifting from Beta back to his human features. "No but there have been rumors over the years. Rumors about the Hale Pack's Left Hand making inquiries about the whereabouts of a rare…..Some might say mythical supernatural being.

Those rumors combined with the manner in which poor Rebeca met her end could lead one to surmise that perhaps you located such a creature. Such an amazing specimen would would be worth…. well a life changing amount of money. Seeing as how you know the attack came from above….." Milton tries to stand again. "Do you think I won't break your leg?" Peter says with a sneer. "I have to say I'm disappointed. Given the types of _situations_ you engage in for your career I would have thought you'd have better defense than a small caliber pistol with standard ammunition." Peter says shaking his head and kicking idly at the weapon on the ground. "I rarely get this close to the action. I prefer to work from behind the scenes. It's only Rebecca's foolishness that exposed me to direct conflict. Mr. Hale, I can assure you I served merely as an advisor I took no direct action against your pack. If you were to look past this unpleasantness I'm sure you could see how having someone with my expertise in your debt as a benefit to your role as pack enforcer. A warning of impending threat, a misdirection of people who mean to do you or your kind harm." "The thought has occurred to me. You've never shown preference for any side. You side with yourself and your bank account. Since your business here is at an end I would suggest you be on your way. If you cause me to regret this there will be...consequences.." Milton bows his head in agreement. When he looks back up Peter is nowhere to be seen. With a heavy sigh he hauls himself to his feet. Brushing the dirt off his clothes he pockets the pistol before heading to his car.

"Paul. Paul!" Isaac says pulling broken branches off the silent human and brushing snow and dirt from his face. Kyle is at his side a second later and gently cradles the unconscious humans head in his hands. "Nothing appears broken." Isaac says in a near panic. Paul stirs then. Kyle and Isaac both look at each other. "Go get Deaton he's the only one he's not afraid of." Isaac says immediately shifting. Kyle whines loudly fear and worry clearly written on his face. He sets Paul's head gently on the ground and shifts just as Paul's eyes flutter open. Kyle pauses for just a second to look down at his mate before racing off in the night. Isaac backs away slowly as Paul moans and struggles to sit up. Paul looks around in the darkness then reaches for his phone which is a few feet away. The flashlight shining down into the snow. When he picks the phone up and flips it over and sweeps the area. The beam of light passing over Isaac. Paul freezes. "Oh fuck….Nice doggie." Slowly Paul slides back looking around for something to use as a weapon. Thinking fast Isaac whines and rolls on his back. Paul freezes. "What the fuck?" Isaac flips back over and "yips" softly. A cold breeze blows through the ravine then causing Paul to shiver. His clothes soaked from the snow. He shivers teeth clenched together to keep them from chattering. Isaac whines and scoots towards Paul on his stomach. The spike of fear from the human causing him to whine and wag his tail. Paul tries to get up before crying out in pain and dropping back down grabbing his leg. Isaac keens softly and moves up to Paul who looks at him fearfully. Isaac puts his face right up in Paul's looking for any sign of recognition in the human's eyes. _Nothing_ he thinks. Sighing inwardly Isaac licks Paul across the face eliciting a shocked laugh and shove from the human. Isaac wraps himself around Paul as best he can. Whining softly until Paul stops trying to escape and lays back in to Isaac's warmth. "If you're willing to be my pillow I guess I'll take you up on the offer. I'll find my way out of here when I can see." Paul stretches his leg out wincing in pain. "Nothing broken. Just sprained I think." Paul breaths heavily sinking a little further into Isaac. "Well puppy…." Paul says then pauses. Isaac's ears perk up at the familiar nickname and the two lock eyes. Paul blinks several times looking at Isaac. "Weird." Paul mutters as his foggy memory continues to cause trouble. "Looks like we've got a long night." Paul coughs softly and shivers as the snow fall intensifies.


	24. Chapter 24

Later Isaac's head comes up from where it had been nuzzled lovingly against Paul's. A low growl vibrates the area as he hears footsteps approaching. "It's me." Deaton's familiar voice sounds from further down. The watchful wolf also notes via the pack bond that nearly everyone is close by but maintaining their distance. Isaac looks down at Paul who is dozing restlessly presses his nose against the human's neck and inhales. Deaton approaches Paul with Kyle at his side fully shifted. "How is he?" Deaton asks quietly. Isaac shifts cradling Paul against his naked body. "Some kind of injury to his leg. His knee is hurt. Everything else seems OK." Isaac whispers taking care so as not to wake Paul. "Normally I would recommend the clinic but I think your home would be better." Deaton says stooping down and gently picking up the smaller man. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Isaac asks. "We need to get him warm and dry. The pack can stay out of sight. Familiar surroundings could help restore his memory. Once he is stable we can decide….." Deaton stops when Paul moans and stirs slightly. Isaac moves away quickly out of sight. "Paul?" Deaton asks as Paul's eyes flutter open. "You again." Paul says defeat in his voice. "I'm going to get you someplace warm and safe. Can you walk at all? It will be easier if I don't have to carry you." Paul nods and Deaton helps him settle on his feet. "Knee hurts." Paul says after hissing in pain as his weight settles on the injured joint. "Ok we can manage that." Deaton says shifting Paul around so he can provide support. "Let's get you home." He says as the two slowly move down the ravine. "I have no home." Paul says softly. Deaton starts to reply but chooses to remain silent. Behind them Kyle and Isaac follow discretely while the rest of the pack moves with them in the distance.

Deaton eases Paul down on the couch in the living room. When Paul is shifting his weight to sit on the couch his wolf pendant brushes against Deaton's hand. Deaton holds the pendant briefly. "Curious." He says more to himself than anyone else. Paul is glancing glancing around with a confused look on his face. "I think I have been here before." he says. Deaton says nothing as he presses and pulls on Paul's leg. He stops when Paul hisses in pain suddenly. "You have sprained your knee. It would be best for you to go to the hospital." Paul start to shake his head and say no. "I understand your reluctance. We don't need to make any decisions right now. Excuse me a moment I'll bring something for the pain." Deaton leaves the room. Paul continues to look around before hauling himself to his feet. He limps painfully out of the living room towards the front door. _Have to get away._. He stops suddenly and turns looking up the staircase. Unnoticed by Paul the door to the kitchen opens a crack and Deaton peers out at him. Paul looks back at the living room before heading up the stairs. Hoping softly to avoid bending his knee. Out of breath and flushed Paul reaches the top and looks down the hallway. He looks at the door at the end of the hall and blinks several times. Fragmented memories begin swirling around in his mind. The intense love and devotion of someone. _No... two. There are two._ Paul whimpers forlornly as the intensity of the memories begin to overwhelm him. He limps unsteadily down the hall and bursts through the door.

He stops in the middle of the room. His breath leaving him in a jagged exhale as memories slam into his mind.

The first time he saw Isaac working at his laptop next to Starbucks

When Isaac held and comforted him after the encounter in the movie theater

Isaac's large gentle hands holding his head as they kiss for the first time

Isaac's transition from wolf to man on the video recording from the hidden camera

Kyle climbing out of Isaac's Jeep when he'd first came to Beacon Hills

Kyle locking eyes with him and smirking after Paul's comments about his physique

Being claimed by Isaac

Claiming Kyle

Paul begins crying. "Isaac. Kyle." his legs give out and he crumples to the floor trembling. "Isaac! Kyle!" Paul wails completely overcome with emotion. Strong arms wrap around him and he's soon being held tightly by Kyle and Isaac. "Baby." Isaac says voice harsh with emotion. "I'm so glad you're back." Paul looks up and see's them for the first time. Whimpering he pulls them both down for a hug. He rubs his face on both of their cheeks urgently. "You're back. It's all back." Paul says through sobs. "I've been so empty. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything I've ever been through." Paul says jaggedly. The three suddenly shiver as their damaged and repressed bond reasserts itself exploding across their consciousness. "Paul." Derek's voice breaks through the waves of emotion. Paul's eyes open and he sees Derek, Stiles, Danny, Scott and Peter standing a few feet away. "Derek!" Paul yells while making grabby hands at everyone. He's lifted off the floor and seconds later he's on the bed as the pack crowds in making contact. "We missed you so much." Scott says thickly hugging him tightly. "So glad you're safe." Danny whispers pressing in for a hug. "It's over." Derek says kissing him on the forehead. "The one responsible has met her end. She won't bother us again." Peter says smoothing his hand through Paul's hair and smiling as Paul pulls him down and kisses him on the cheek. Stiles runs his hands gently down Paul's leg and rubs softly around his sprained knee taking his human pack mates pain. "Will you let us take you to have your knee looked at?" Kyle whispers from where his nose is pressed firmly against Paul's neck. When Paul doesn't respond he pulls back and discovers Paul is sleeping soundly. Despite Derek and Peter's promise Isaac and Kyle both search the bond for any sign of outside interference before accepting that Paul has simply succumbed to fatigue.

"I don't approve of getting Maria involved." Derek grumbles from his seat in the living room. Peter rolls his eyes as the rest of the pack minus Paul, Isaac and Kyle sighs expecting an argument to erupt. "She's enjoyed decades of safety in our territory. I'm content to let her manage the storage facility until the end of time. In this instance though this was her unfinished business that she was uniquely able to finish for us." Derek is about to reply when a buzzing sound fills the room. As one the pack turns and looks at the table in front of the couch where Paul's jacket was laying waded up from where Deaton had removed it several hours earlier. Scott reaches for the Jacket and pulls the phone from the pocket. His brow furrowing in anger and confusion when he see's the screen.

Anonymous Call

The phone stops ringing and a second later buzzes as a new email notification shows. Scott frowns and opens the email.

Mark: You're not at the hotel. Where are you?

Scott's eyes flare bright yellow and he growls angrily through suddenly extended fangs. The phone rings again. Scott answers it. "Who is this?!" He demands sharply as the other wolves in the room move closer. "Hello?" Scott demands. "Stay away from him!" Derek takes the phone. "What do you want?" He demands flatly. Silence is his only answer. Derek strains his hearing trying to detect any background noise. A few seconds later the line goes dead. Derek looks at Scott. "He got an email from someone claiming to be Mark." Derek's eyes burn a dark angry red.

Kyle rushes in the room. "What's wrong why is everyone so upset?" Derek tosses the phone to Kyle who looks at it. He looks back up at everyone else in the room before looking back at the phone and tapping on the screen and pulling up the message thread. "This can't be Mark." He says voicing what's on everyone else's mind. "It's a trap, it has to be the hunters from Texas." Scott says clenching and unclenching his fists. "He emailed Mark." Kyle starts looking down at the phone again. "He didn't understand what was going on when he ran from the hospital. In his mind he was still seeing Mark. He didn't remember what Mark had done….. Could they have been monitoring Mark's accounts for some reason? They can't have thought Paul would email Mark. They know he killed him." "Doesn't make sense." Stiles says. "At any rate he doesn't leave the house until Danny has a chance to find out who this is." Stiles nods to where Danny is already typing away on his laptop attempting to trace the email and phone call. "He won't like that." Kyle says lowering his voice like Paul could hear them. "Probably a good thing he's somewhat immobile then." Peter says. "How is he doing?" Scott asks. "Still asleep with Isaac. I better get back up there."

When Kyle opens the door. Isaac looks up at him rubbing his eyes quickly. "Isaac?" Kyle calls softly closing the door and moving to the bed. "What's wrong?" He asks running his thumb through the tear trails down Isaac's cheek. Isaac opens his mouth and moves his head in a dismissive way but says nothing before looking up at Kyle. "I'm OK. I thought I'd finally lost him this time." Isaac says quietly carding his fingers through Paul's hair. "What's going on down stairs?" Kyle frowns a moment his silence causing Isaac to look at him. "Paul emailed Mark, he apparently didn't remember what had happened. He thought they were still…..on good terms." "OK, if he had lost his memory I can understand why." Isaac says his tone making it obvious he wasn't understanding why that would upset the pack. "Someone replied, they went to the hotel looking for Paul. Someone pretending to be Mark." "That doesn't make any sense." Isaac says shaking his head. Who would have access to his account? Why would anyone be monitoring it?" Isaac asks puzzled. "Derek doesn't want Paul to leave the house until they have had some time to look into it. Danny is trying to track the email and phone calls now."

Down the road a ways from the road leading to the Hale home a car pulls up behind one parked off the road. Four men exit the car and approach the lone figure leaning nonchalantly against the trunk of his car. "Gentlemen." Milton says warmly. "Where is the human." One of the men ask. "As promised he is very close, just up the road." Milton says gesturing in the direction of the house. One of the men takes a step towards the house. "Careful now." Milton says gesturing at the ground. The man looks down and notices the ring of ash they are standing in. "Mountain Ash?" He asks. "And a few other things to mask our scent and sound. If you leave the circle it won't be long before the entire pack detects you. I would have preferred to meet in town at a safe distance but you insisted on seeing for yourselves. This is as close as I'm prepared to go." "Watch the house." One of the men says. The youngest of the group nods and heads off. "I hope for his sake he knows how to avoid detection." Milton says casting a glance at the youth over his shoulder. "They won't know he's there unless he wants them to." Another man with a thick Scottish accent says. The men move back towards their car. Milton clears his throat slightly. "You'll be paid when we have what we want." The Scott says without looking back. "And if something terrible should happen to you before then?" Milton asks. "You'd best watch our backs and ensure nothing unfortunate happens to us." Milton squints as the men's car's headlights hit him in the face and with a roar they pull away rapidly.


	25. Chapter 25

Paul's eyes open. Kyle and Isaac pressed against him on either side bringing a smile to his face. When he attempts to slip out of bed to use the restroom he finds himself firmly secured by the two wolves arms and legs. "What is it whats wrong?" Isaac asks wide awake in an instant and holding his mate even _tighter_. A second later Kyle's arms tighten as well. "You OK?" The ginger wolf asks. "Guys… I uhh need to pee." Paul says after a moment. When neither of the wolves loosen their grip Paul attempts to move again. "I will pee on you if I have to." Paul says with a chuckle. "Gross." Kyle says loosening his arms. Isaac pulls back as well and helps Paul move over him to the edge of the bed.

Paul opens the door to the bathroom several minutes later and freezes in his tracks. Isaac and Kyle are both standing there looking embarrassed. "Guys?" Isaac blushes and looks down. Kyle clears his throat and says. "We don't like you being very far away." Paul smiles and steps out of the restroom and holds his arms wide. Both wolves hug in close. "Love you baby." Isaac whispers leaning down to kiss Paul's shoulder.

Minutes later the three are descending the stairs just as Peter comes in through the front door. "Hi Peter." Paul says with a smile on his face. "Hello Paul." Peter says formally with a grin on his face. "Happy to see you're back with us." "Happy to be back." Paul says. "I was hoping to maybe find out just what exactly has been going on." "You've come to the right place." Stiles says cheerfully sliding open the doors to the living room. We wanted to have a pack meeting and get everyone up to speed on what's been going on. Just were waiting for you to wake up. Danny has gone to get Deaton but we can start with out them."

"OK so why was this witch set on our total destruction?" Paul asks as he's pressing himself back on the couch and firmly wedging himself between his two mates. "Long sad story short." Peter says. "Maria… You met her at the storage facility. Is a dragon." Several sets of eyebrows around the room shoot up. "What?!" Scott asks. "Save your questions until the end please." Peter says with a wink. "Maria stumbled across our border about 110 years ago. At the time the Hale family was fairly small and new to the area. They had unfortunately been set upon by hunters who had been tracking them for months. Maria, even though heavily injured after her own dealings with hunters helped our pack overcome the hunters. In so doing she was even further injured. Some of the injuries proving to be permanent. Out of gratitude for her help and due to her now weakened condition the Hale Alpha gave her permanent asylum in Hale territory. They worked together to cover her tracks and wipe out what was left of the group of hunters that had been following her. Given that this was in the days before cell phones, email, electronic data storage, wiping these people out meant that any leads and _nearly_ all knowledge of her existence essentially vanished."

"Over the years." Peter says continuing. "She maintained an extremely low profile living mostly around town. Supporting herself through various means. Approximately 60 years ago the pack looking for a secure place to store things acquired the storage facility and the surrounding land. Maria was approached by the Alpha of the time and was offered the job of looking after the place. Working for so many different people over the years was not the best way to maintain a low profile." "That's cool and everything but how does this involve me?" Paul asks squirming slightly. Isaac turns and bites Paul gently on the ear. "Questions at the end." He whispers. Paul whines and shoves at Isaac gently. "Thank you Isaac." Peter says. "The key to this is where I said _nearly_ all information had vanished. Apparently one of the hunters had a journal. Twenty four years ago this journal came to be in the possession of the matriarch of a powerful hunter family in Nevada. This family was in control of a large swath of desert. The center of which is a hidden network of caves which contain various artifacts and drawings. Along come the members of a coven contact the matriarch and request access to the caves. They give some story of how there are artifacts there that can help them heal one of their members who has been cursed. Now here is where it gets interesting. Still awake?" Peter asks when Paul's eyes start to droop. "Yes. Sorry just I guess I'm not 100% please go on." Paul says with a weak grin. "Do you want to wait until tomorrow? You should probably sleep more." Kyle says with concern. "No I'm fine, I'm sorry for being rude." Paul says looking at Peter. "No need to apologize. You've come back from something pretty sever. I'll try and be brief. The coven told the hunters that they needed access to the cave, the artifacts and a powerful supernatural being to power the spell. The matriarch mysteriously granted access to the items and turned over the journal as a possible lead."

"Something that happened what 80 years earlier is their lead?" Scott says with disbelief. At Peter's scowl Scott holds his hands up in surrender and says nothing more. "Witches have a way to track the supernatural. The more powerful the witch or coven the more powerful their…..sensor sweep." Stiles says with a wave of his hand. "It was worth a trip out there to see if they could pick up anything." "If this journal was out there why didn't people come earlier to avenge the deaths of the hunters?" Paul asks. "They were rouge." Peter says. "The kind that don't follow the hunter code of only going after supernaturals that hunt humans. While the loss of several hunters was a big deal they pretty much considered themselves lucky to be rid of essentially an entire family that had gone off the rails." Stiles says stretching and putting his feet in Derek's lap. The Alpha smiles warmly at Stiles and begins to rub his mates socked feet. "I thought you said long story short let's get to the good stuff." Stiles says with a yawn. Peter frowns slightly then continues. During the talks it was discovered that there wasn't a cursed witch needing treatment. The spell was your typical low budget movie 'amazing power and yada yada will be given to whomever the spell is performed on' type of legend thing we've all seen played out dozens of times in fiction.. This revelation of course angered the matriarch as much as it intrigued her. The coven was split. Half to remain in Nevada under close supervision and the other half sent to look for Maria under close supervision of several hunters. They came to town and immediately detected her. While weakened and no match for another of her kind. Maria was not the barely alive virtually defenseless creature she was the last time she'd met with hunters. I was in the storage facility in the Hale Vaults when they attacked. Maria and I while both seriously injured managed to kill all but one of the witches. Rebeca escaped. Upon her return to Nevada empty handed the matriarch revealed that through her own research she had discovered that the way the spell was written it could be fueled either by one powerful creature or by several less powerful ones. Meaning what was left of her family was about to be used as a power source. In the ensuing chaos that followed Rebecca's coven and most of the hunters were killed. That's where our facts end. The survivors all conflict from here on out. It's not known if somehow she freed her family and attacked the hunters, or if they were killed trying to escape, or if she immediately attacked when the matriarch revealed her plans to euthanize everyone to power the spell. All we know is years later she shows up here and begins trying to destroy us from within."

"Why not find some rogue hunters to send out way? Why try and do it from within? Seems like a direct approach would have been far more efficient." Paul says fingering his necklace. "Rebeca had apparently been practicing… Darker arts." Deaton says entering the living room with Danny. "This explains my inability to detect her initially and the connection she was able to make using your watch." "My watch?" Paul says looking at his naked wrist. Deaton pulls his hand from his pocket and reveals the timepiece. "I created talismans to protect and shield the pack. She used your watch and its significance to you to create a focal point for her attacks. It has been thoroughly cleansed of her influence. I took the liberty of added a few elements to provide you with some protection. That necklace by the way?" Deaton pauses nodding towards Paul's necklace. "It's not the one you were initially given. It's a fake holding none of the protective properties of the original." "They must have switched them in the bathroom." Kyle says remembering how Paul's necklace had been broken and on the floor. "They took the original one and left the replacement near by. So he's had no protection all this time." Paul looks down at the small pendant. "Could you do the same to this that you did to my watch?" "Certainly." Deaton says reaching out to take the necklace as Paul removes it.

"So she's gone right? Dead?" Paul asks looking at Peter. "Oh yes, quite. Maria took care of her once I persuaded her to do something she hadn't done in 100 years." "What's that?" Scott asks. "To fly." Peter replies. "Where she was staying was far too heavily guarded for a ground assault to ever work. From the air though the home was fairly poorly protected. There were some wards for protection from winged attack but such creatures are so outrageously rare that they didn't put much effort into protections from them." "Is Maria OK?" Paul asks. "Better than OK." Stiles answers. "She apparently enjoyed flying so much she said she's going to start flying at night." "Is that safe?" Paul asks. Derek shrugs his shoulders. She'll be doing it over un-populated areas at night. She's too small to show up on radar so it should be fine." "What do you remember?" Scott asks looking at Paul. I remember everything now. The accident, not knowing what was going on. Even these two here scaring me down into a ravine." Paul says nudging Kyle and Isaac with his elbows. "Scaring you?" Isaac says with a grin. You were drunk and slipped." "All I remember is turning around and seeing four points in the dark. Four yellow points in the dark rushing towards me that eventually turned out to be huge wolves, then lights out." Paul says with a chuckle. "If these two murderous beasts can be believed." Peter says. "You were intoxicated and slipped. They rushed out to save you but were too far away." "That makes more sense." Paul says with a grin which quickly turns to a frown.. "Wait" Paul says suddenly as if remembering something. "Who the fuck is pretending to be Mark?" Paul asks looking around at the pack. "That is a bit of a mystery." Derek says. "I've tried to track them down. Whoever it is has covered their tracks one hundred percent. I was not able to find anything." "Someone was either monitoring Mark's account or simply happened to be going through it and found your message." Derek says. "They had no reason to expect you to be emailing him since they know you killed him." Paul shakes his head. "Fuck just can't seem to get rid of that ass hole."

Paul's stomach growls. "First things first." Paul stands. If I'm hungry then my boys must be starving. "I thought you wanted to sleep?" Isaac says helping Paul as the human stands tiredly. "My mates have been through enough. Let's get fed, we're not going to solve this sitting here starving. Who is still open this late?" Paul asks as they are all getting coats from the closet. Peter pulls out his phone and says "I can call over to the restaurant. They are closed but would have just started clean up. There should be plenty for everyone." Decision made they all pile in to various cars and head out.

As they pull on the paved road from the private drive the pack fails to notice the young man watching from the shadows.


	26. Chapter 26

Hours later Paul, Isaac, and Kyle are halfway up the stairs when there is a banging on the front door. Three freeze and look down at the door. Scott opens the door and recoils as something is sprayed in his eyes. Scott shouts in pain staggering back before he's slammed in the stomach with the end of a bat. He gasps as the wind is knocked out of him and he stumbles to the floor. "Paul!" Jeff yells kicking Scott in the side before stepping further in the foyer. Derek and Stiles rush at Jeff. "No stop!" Paul yells. Jeff swings at Stiles who catches the bat and yanks it free. Derek rushes around his mate and slams Jeff to the wall hand tight around the human's throat. "Derek don't hurt him!." Paul shouts shoving past Isaac and Kyle when they try to shield him from the intruder. Racing down the stairs he meets Jeff's eyes. "Paul, run!" Jeff gasps trying in vain to free himself from Derek's iron grip. Stiles and Danny both rush to Scott and help him up. "Pepper Spray." Stiles says splashing some water from a bottle in Scott's eyes. "You'd better talk fast." Danny says eyes never leaving Scott as he holds his hands while Stiles flushes his eyes. "Can't" Jeff gasps out face bright red. "Derek!" Paul yells pulling on the Alpha's arm. Derek loosens his grip. Jeff doubles over gasping for breath.

"What the hell Jeff!" Paul says bending over next to Jeff. "Was worried, thought they were the ones following you." Jeff gasps out as his color slowly returns to normal. After a few moments he straightens up. "So you thought you'd come in here with a bat and mace and rescue me from six men?" Paul says with a grin. He turns and looks at Kyle and Isaac who had followed him down. "So this is the guy who can't keep his hands off you." Isaac says glaring at the blond. If looks could kill Jeff would vaporize. Kyle just rolls his eyes and leans against Isaac trying to calm his jealous protective boyfriend. "We would never hurt Paul." Scott says rubbing his eyes. Jeff looks around skeptically. "If he wanted to leave could he?" He asks. "Why would I want to?" Paul says. "We're all friends here these guys would kill anyone who tried to hurt me. This mountain of fury by the way is my boyfriend Isaac." Paul says gesturing to Isaac who is standing ramrod straight giving Jeff a murderous glare. The gorgeous ginger restraining him is my other boyfriend Kyle. Kyle smirks and nods in greeting. Jeff looks at Derek. "Are you also…" He asks trailing off when Derek smirks. "It's not an orgy house. Paul is the only one with two. I'm Derek, I'm with Stiles. I assume you know Danny and Scott." Jeff sighs reaching up and rubbing his throat. "Well I don't know what to say."

"Everything is OK now. The people who were after me were not trying to hurt me. You were right I was suffering from memory loss after a traffic accident. The people who were following me were my friends here trying to get me back to the hospital." "Paul says putting his arm around Stiles's shoulders. "So you have your memory back now? Everything is OK?" Jeff asks flinching back when Isaac suddenly steps forward. "Thanks for looking after him." Isaac says extending his hand. Jeff hesitates a moment before accepting the gesture and shaking Isaac's hand. "He means the world to me. I would do anything to keep him safe." Isaac says firmly. The subtle threat just under the surface. "Can I drive you home?" Paul asks trying to break the tension. "No, uh I'm parked just up the drive a little. I should be going. I'm sorry for barging in here like this. Sorry for the mace, and then uh stomach." Jeff says to Scott as he walks out the front door. "Over a decade fighting as a wolf and you get taken down by a human with a bat and a can of mace." Stiles chuckles quietly poking Scott in the side. Paul follows Jeff out the door pressing back gently on Isaac and Kyle on the bond requesting a moment of semi privacy. He closes the door behind himself. "Jeff." He says before his friend steps off the porch. "Look I'm sorry." Jeff says turning to Paul smiling sheepishly. "Jeff I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. I'm sure I really freaked you out. I should have called you the moment I regained my memories. It's just all happened so fast." "You don't have to apologize to me Tex." Jeff says with a grin. "I'm just glad you're OK. As long as you've got a bevy of hot men to look after you I don't see how anyone could ever do any harm. Especially Derek fuck he's as hot as he is strong. Pretty sure my feet actually left the floor at one point." Jeff says with a smirk. "You're OK though right? Man that's probably going to bruise." Paul asks looking at the dark marks on Jeff's throat. "Yeah I'm fine. It's still cold enough I can get away with something like a turtle neck for a few days." "Isaac is fond of scarfs." Paul says with a grin. "Inside Stiles chuckles looking at Isaac who shrugs "They keep me warm." He says defensively stepping forward to open the door. Kyle grabs his arm. "Come on, let them be. Jeff isn't going to dare to try anything." Isaac growls but pulls back and stands waiting for Paul to return.

Moments later Paul comes in the front door. He pauses to close and lock it before turning to face the pack loitering around the foyer. "You're OK?" He asks Scott. "Yeah I'm fine." He says with a grin. "I'm sorry that happened. I should have called him. Sorry guys." Paul says with a shrug. "It's Ok. You've had a thing or two on your mind you know?" Isaac says reaching for Paul's hand and pulling him close. Slipping his hand up Paul's back the tall wolf pulls his mate in for a firm loving hug. "Sleepy?" He asks quietly giving Paul a soft kiss on the cheek. "Yeah." Paul whispers yawning and stretching. He's gently lifted off his feet causing him to squalk in surprise. "I can walk you know?" He says putting his arm around Isaac's neck. "Shhhh." Isaac says with a smile. He looks over at Kyle with a grin "Let's take our mate to bed."

"Mmmmmmmm" Paul sighs stretching languidly. He drapes himself over Kyle and reaches out behind him for Isaac. "Just a moment." Isaac says softly rushing about to turn the lights off before stripping and slipping in bed behind his mate. Isaac presses against Paul and kisses him on the neck. "Love my boys." Paul says softly dropping rapidly towards sleep. "We love you." Kyle says back sliding his hand down Paul's arm lovingly. "Wanna get you another Bumblebee." Paul whispers more asleep than awake. "Insurance is taking care of it. Just need to find one." Isaac says sliding his arm around Paul's chest.

Stiles sighs and drops his magazine on the table. Derek looks up from where he is reading across from the couch. "I know." He says. "We need to figure out who the hell is impersonating Mark." Stiles says needlessly. "I know." Derek says. "We're just acting like everything is fine and it's business as usual." Stiles says standing and pacing. "Stiles, I know." Derek says closing his book. "Danny is working on it all we can do right now is be patient." Stiles groans and runs both hands over his buzzed hair. "We need to try and keep him here as much as possible. He's safer at home." "Isaac and Kyle will most likely be with him every step of the way. Three wolves should be enough to keep him safe." Derek says. Stiles shakes his head heading for the kitchen. "I don't like this Derek. Not one bit."

"I'm starving…. " Paul says emerging from the closet the following morning. Isaac and Kyle are sitting on the bed putting their shoes on. "Like…. I'm probably going to die in about 30 seconds." Paul says earning a smirk from Kyle. "What would you like? Can't have you expiring now can we?" Isaac says crossing the floor and capturing his human's lips with his own. "I wanna go see Peter." Paul says as they are descending the stairs a few moments later. "I wish he'd spend more time with us." He says as Kyle hands Paul and Isaac their coats from the closet. "If anyone can change that it's you. I think you're his favorite." Isaac says with a nudge as they file out the door. The trio approaches the rental car causing Paul so groan. "From Bumblebee to a Ford Fiesta." "We'll get another one don't worry. Just taking awhile to find one in good enough condition." Kyle says sneaking a kiss to Paul's cheek before slipping in the back seat.

Later they are halfway through their meal in the crowded restaurant. "I'm gonna go see if Peter needs any help." Paul says standing. "I thought you were seconds from death?" Kyle says with a smile gesturing at Paul's half eaten breakfast. "I'll live a little while longer." Paul says with a grin caressing his two mates over the bond before walking through the door leading to the kitchen. "Employees only Mr. Brace." A voice says behind Paul. He turns and smiles at Peter. "Hi Peter." Paul says giving the wolf a brief but firm hug. "I hadn't seen you so I wanted to come see if I could help. I've never seen it this busy." "There are a couple of conventions in town so it makes things pretty busy." Peter replies. "Want me to take that?" Paul asks gesturing to the bag of trash Peter has in one hand. "No it's fine…" "Peter you're pack. Let me help. I love you just as much as I do Stiles, Danny, Scott…." Just then there is a loud crash further back in the kitchen followed by arguing. Peter sighs heavily rolling his eyes. "Please." He says handing the bag to Paul then moving off to see what had happened. Paul smiles when Peter briefly clasps him on the shoulder and pats him affectionately over the pack bond..

The rear door swings open with a squeak and Paul walks towards the dumpster. He's holding the foul smelling bag as far away from himself as he can. "Hope this smell doesn't linger." He mutters to himself He is nearly to the dumpster when the sound of skidding tires and an engine being pushed hard draws his attention.

Inside the mess of the kitchen is being cleaned and Peter is about to step out the back door when he hears it. Faintly from the dining room

PACKAGE BEHIND BUILDING, MOVE IN. INTERCEPT UNITS ENGAGE.

In the dining room Isaac and Kyle have both frozen and turned to the source of the announcement. A table nearby with several men who are now looking right back at them. "Ear piece." Kyle whispers. Suddenly Peter's voice rings out. "Paul!". Isaac and Kyle are on their feet and moving towards the kitchen when the men at the table attack.

Peter races outside just as a large white van pulls up. Several men jump out of it and race towards Paul. In a fluid motion Paul spins and catches one of the men firmly in the jaw with his heel knocking him out. A second is knocked off balance when he's hit with the bag of trash that Paul had released mid spin. The third takes an elbow to the throat. Before Peter can take more than a few steps a shot rings out. He instantly pivots the snipers slug meant for his head instead hits the side of the building catching Peter in the face with an explosion of concrete bits. He grunts and goes down. "Peter!" Paul screams. At the same instant Paul's vision explodes as he takes a blow to the back of the head.

Moments later Peter is hauling himself to his feet pulling pieces of concrete from his healing face. Kyle and Isaac rush out looking wildly around. "Peter!" Kyle says rushing to his side. "Where's Paul?!" Isaac demands. Peter closes his eyes then anguish heavy in his tone says. "He's been taken."

Well that's it for Four Points In The Dark! I've already got a bit of the sequel written. I'll try to get chapter 1 up as soon as possible.

As always Thank You very much for reading my story. If you have a moment why not leave a comment? Hopefully if you read this far it'll be a positive one. :)


End file.
